The rainbow oneshots
by Myguy376
Summary: A book of oneshots between the fallen rainbow students.
1. Spiteful red

**First off. RIP to all the rainbow students, I miss you guys :'(. So I made this book of one shots with each rainbow student and their counterpart. The first story will start of with the two spiteful red heads. Hope you enjoy my guys :D**

It was a usual morning at Akademi high school. Each club went to their corresponding rooms to participate in their activities, the teachers were preparing their lessons for today, and the colorful

array of students gathered for friendly conversation.

Well _most_ of them anyway.

" _OMG! I can't believe we got matching bracelets. I'm so happy to call each of you my friend!"_ Kokona haruka proclaimed to her group of friends. They have been meeting near the fountain consecutively for ever since freshman year. Kokona was the first to get the group together.

 _"Yeah, I'm also glad to call each of you my friend. We've been through some rough patches but still standing along side each other."_ Saki miyu added. She was by Kokona's side through thick and thin. And with Kokona came more of these wonderful faces she would associate herself with. Saki was indeed grateful for everyone.

 _"Of course. It was the only logical thing to do since we have been acquainted for over a year."_ Mei mio stated as she carefully pushed her blue framed glasses up in a proper position. She was known to be the smart one of the group which was a role she happily accepted. These girls were the only people who made her feel like she had a family that wouldn't be so strict towards her at school.

 _"Whatever Mei said, I agree completely! It was so nice to actually meet all of you! I hope our band of friendship never sinks!"_ The energetic Koharu Hinata was the most hyper and more sociable of the group. She has been a fine addition to this group of sorts and was sort of a cheerleader for them. She always brought out the best of everyone through her optimistic nature.

" _Um yeah, it has been a pleasure to.. meet all of you. I hope we can... stay together forever."_ Yuna Hina struggled to finish as she started to twirl her yellow ponytail. She was more on the shy side but had a talent for baking. She could pretty much make anything and the food never disappoints.

 _"Tch, Whatever. I'm not all for that mushy crap but thanks and your welcome to all of you."_ Yui Rio joined in at the last second. She was the last to join in as always in everything they did. Her ruby eyes had an intensity to them. Some may call her down right evil but that wasn't case. She was simply a spiteful soul. Anyone who wronged her would receive her wrath.

 _"Well what should we do to celebrate this occasion? I know we got these bracelets but maybe a little extra wouldn't hurt."_ Hinata pointed out as she played with her green bracelet.

 _"You just want Yuna to make you food again right Koharu?"_ Mei saw right through her trickery. It was extremely difficult to pull anything over the blue haired girl.

 _"You're too smart sometimes Mei! You ruined my plan."_ Koharu lamented over her failed plan.

 _"I don't mind...it's nice too know that I'm needed for something."_ Yuna answered out. Even with her shy nature, she was always willing to help out.

 _"Well, we can celebrate at a later time. Now before classes start, how about we move on to more important things."_ Kokona took charge. She was always the one to reel everyone in and keep them in check like a mother of sorts. She fit into this role comfortably.

 _"I'm fine with anything kokona."_

 _"Like talking about class subjects?"_

 _"Like running around the school until we tire out!"_

 _"Uh..."_

 _"As long as I'm not bored, I'm game."_

Each girl gave their own take on what the important thing should be but the topic Kokona has in mind threw everyone off.

 _"How about those **boys** that also gather around the fountain? You ever wonder what they actually talk about?" _

_"Oh!_

 _"Interesting"_

 _"Huh!"_

 _"Uh...!"_

 _"Pass!"_

 _"Cmon Yui, surely you have to be curious too?"_ Kokona teased.

 _"Hell no! Leave me out of this! I'll listen but don't expect me to participate."_ Yui crossed her arms to establish her position. There was no way she would be talking about boys, especially _him._

 _"Well, who do we start off with? Can it be with Sora?_ " Saki asked.

 **At the boys side **

**"... And that's why I cherish all of you guys with my heart. I couldn't ask for better friends."** Riku Soma graciously ended his monologue to his fellow male friends. As a transfer student, Riku quickly made friends with all of them due to each unique personality and trait they have.

 **"Man Riku, you always find a way to encourage everyone with your speeches. Your gonna make a fine actor one day."** The teal haired boy known as Sora Sosuke quickly encouraged him. He was the first friend that Riku had when the purpled haired boy first started coming here. Sora had always been an introvert of sorts but Riku foreign personality changed all that.

 **"Indeed, your speech skills have been improving recently. Did you actually take my advice and study poetry more?"** Ryusei Koki added as he cleaned his blue framed spectacles. He was the smart one of the group and usually who the boys would copy their homework from. The cobalt haired boy was glad to have made some friends in this school. They actually saw him as a human being rather than some nerd.

 **"Ryusei, you know he didn't use your boring methods. He obviously got it from being in the drama club!"** Hayato Haruki was the most athletic of the group, along with being the most optimistic. His charisma really helped the group and they welcomed him with open arms.

 **"The s-speech was alright...I guess.** " Replied the bowl cut hair boy known as Sota Yuki. The yellow haired boy was also a yellow belly. The amount of things that can scare him is abundant but with his friends he has gotten a little better. He is known to be a very good artist.

 **"BOO!"**

 **"AHHHHH!"** Sota quickly hid behind Riku as the loud voice revealed itself.

 **"Ah man! The look on your face. And your speech was way too cheesy for my taste Riku. Can you be realistic for a change _Shakespeares_." **The criticism was coming from none other than Haruto Yuto. His red spiky hair was a good reflection of fire. He was grateful for his friends but he also had to keep up the image as a spiteful man, a man not to be crossed. One of the key parts was his silver earring sinces he's the only one with jewelry.

 **"Cmon Haruto. You know Sota scares easy."** Sora said while trying to pry Sota of Riku. Sota was practically clenching onto Riku for dear life until Sora finally got him off.

 **"Well it ain't my fault he's a straight pussy but whatever. What's on the agenda for today boys? I'm bored as hell."** Haruto was also the most blunt out of the boys. He didn't like wasting time so he was straight forward with everyone.

 **"Well I have a secret for all of you"** Riku proclaimed.

 **"Woah, a secret?"**

 **"Intriguing, you can count on me not to tell."**

 **"I'll try to keep my mouth shut!"**

 **"I-I-I um uh."**

 **"Let me guess, your gay?"**

After a moment Riku finally told them.

 **"I have a crush on Kokona Haruka."**

He revealed.

 **"You mean ballon tits? I knew you were a chest man Riku!"** Haruto laughed as he was mocking Riku.

 **"What?! It's not like that! I won't deny that her physical beauty is alluring but her personality, the way she treats everyone, how she performs on stage is also attractive."** Riku was getting lost in his thoughts. Just the sight of kokona could make his day ten times better.

 **"Man he sure has it for kokona! Our boy is really growing up!"** Hayato said with optimism.

 **"Listen Riku. I hate to break it to you but I'm pretty sure she's already interested in someone else."** Haruto pointed out. He didn't mind playing devils advocate.

 **"Even so, I will not let that deter my love!"** Riku had determination in his purple eyes. Haruto simply shrugged it off.

 **"Alright I warned you. But don't go blaming me if you get your heart broken."**

 **"Speaking of hearts are any of you lads interested in one of the _girls?_ I mean they are pretty cool right.**

Sora asked.

 **"Yeah I think!"**

 **"I-I Do kinda."**

 **"There is one that peaks my interest."**

 **"As if I would even think about those girls."**

"Especially her." Haruto thought

This shocked the whole group. Haruto stood there with all eyes on him.

 **"What? I'm not interested in any of them. Is it that hard to believe?"**

 ** _X_**

 _"What can I not be interested in anybody! Besides I'm trying my best not to participate."_ Yui quickly answered to the prying Saki.

 _"Wow not even one person! Your cold Yui!"_ Koharu added. She always hoped that even the hateful Yui could find someone.

 _"It's not my fault none of those idiots interest me!"_

 _ **X**_

 **"All of those girls don't really fit well with me. Besides I do better by myself anyway."** Haruto stated. He tried his best to shake off his groups curiosity.

 **"What about Yui Rio?"** Riku pointed out. Haruto laughed off that suggestion as a joke.

 **"Small tits?!?! I'm straight on that. She's such an asshole to everyone! I don't like her anyway."** Haruto fires back.

 **"Yeah but aren't you sometimes."** Ryusei added with a small smirk.

 **"Yeah, emphasis on the 'sometimes' four eyes! Now watch it."**

 ** _X_**

 _"There's no way I would be caught dead with porcupine head over there! I don't like him and I told you I was not interested in this topic."_ Yui quickly refuted being interested in Haruto.

 _"But you both compliment each other well. Same demeanor, personality, even the color is similar."_ Mei listed off. Yui was about tell her off but she was save by the bell.

 ** _*Ring* *Ring*_**

The school bell vibrates through out the courtyard.

 _"Well guess we gotta go to class, I'm looking forward to our celebration."_ Kokona said as the whole group was nodding their head in agreement.

The girls each part ways and went on to their class room.

"As if I would even consider that asshole!" Yui thought as she went to class.

 ** _X_**

"Like I would go out with that total bitch!"Haruto thought as he proceeded to class.

He decided to look through his phone to catch up on the lastest trends so he can tell how stupid and boring they are to his friends. Everything was going as plan until a shoulder brushed up on him. Normally he would just keep walking and mind his own bussiness but he heard the slightest mumble coming from that person.

 _"Watch where your going moron."_

Haruto did not need to look up to know whose voice that was. It had an edge to it that he recognized very quickly. He wasn't just going to let _her_ have the last laugh.

 **"I could say the same thing to you dumbass."**

Yui quickly turned around towards the red haired boy. Haruto was sporting a smug grin as he saw narrowed eyes aimed directly at him.

 _"What did you just say to me!?"_

 **"You heard me, now get to class. Knowing how stupid you are, your probably failing all of them."**

If there was one thing the red heads hated most was being insulted. They were quick to anger and slow to forgive. If anyone pissed them off so much they would even

go as far wishing _death_ upon that person.

 _"Alright asshole! If that's how you want to play it! I'm game!"_

Yui quickly turned back and grabbed his phone and ran off with it. Haruto was hot on her trail.

 **"HEY! Get back here with my phone!"**

 _"You gotta catch me first slowpoke!"_

The chase lasted for about twenty minutes. They ran through the halls, the courtyard, the gym, even the outside of the school.

Then Yui stopped. Haruto used that hesitation to snatch his phone back.

 **"Your such a pain it's not even funny! Grow up a little."** Haruto exclaimed as he walked away only to hear a strong voice call out to him.

"What were you two doing!?" The voice belonged to the guidance counselor. She had so much influence in this school that she might as well be the headmaster. Her strong presence definitely left some student shaken.

The two ruby eyed students have had many confrontations with her. Their personalities didn't sit well with the counselor which led to them being sent there on daily basis.

 _"Nonthing Ms.Kunahito. We were just playing around right Yuto?"_ Yui said this as she elbowed Haruto with jest.

Realizing what she was doing, Haruto decided to play along. He did not feel like hearing another lecture about how to behave in a school environment. The worst hour of his life.

 **"Yeah, two partners in crime just having a little fun is all. Me and Rio. We are sorry for our actions Ms.Kunahito."** Haruto proceeded to bow with Yui following suit.

"Partners? You two wouldn't be dating right?" Genka asked.

The two students cheeks almost matched their hair with how red they were. That statement alone brought them back to this mornings conversation with their group of friends.

 _"N-No! We are not involved in that type of way!"_

 **"Yeah! The relationship is strictly friendly!"**

"Well alright, I was just asking to make sure. I am responsible for the well being of the student body and that includes you two."

 **"So can we get to class now?"** Haruto did not want to miss his first period. The sensei of that class was very strict.

"Yes you may go to your classes, however I'm afraid I have to give you both _**detention**_ after school."

 ** _"WHAT!!"_**

They both said at the same time as they recoiled in fear. They both had something important to do with their friends after school.

 _"Do you really have to give us detention?!"_

 **"Surely there must be something else we can do right?!"**

The counselor was shaking her head with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry but this is out of my hands. According to regulation of this school, both of your behaviors these past few days warrant a day of detention. Along with you two running in the halls and being tardy to class it's only fair. Now here's a note for each you to go to class. I expect you both to be in the detention room as soon as school ends, do I make my self clear?"

They both shooked their head in agreement.

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 ** _"Yes ma'am"_**

As the guidance counselor parted ways with the two students. They decided to have a little chat of their own beginning with a thought that they both had.

 ** _"This is your fault!" _**

They both shouted to each other at the exact same time. That was starting to get annoying.

 **"How the hell is it my fault!? Your the one who took my phone and ran around the school with it like a brat!"**

 _"Well I've wouldn't have done that if you didn't brush your shoulder against mines and insulted me! Thanks to you, I'm going to miss the celebration moron."_ Yui was furious. She was going to miss the gathering of her friends all because of this stupid jackass in front of him.

 **"Well I'm gonna miss something big too so what goes around comes around smalltits!"** Haruto was not much of a happy camper either. His friends were planning something big so he had to oversee it to make sure it wasn't anything stupid. But what happens next suprised him.

He then got shoved into a wall and was face to face with burning red eyes. Her hands were grasping the uniform jacket he was wearing. Haruto felt a little funny while staring at her _mesmerizing rubies._

 _"You are such an asshole! All you do is ruin everything for everyone! I wonder how do your friends even put up with you?! Your so pathetic and I doubt anyone would miss you if you were **gone!** " _

After hearing the rant of Yui, Haruto quickly switched their positions, leaving Yui pinned to the wall and Haruto staring back with equal strength.

 **"You are the biggest fucking hypocrite I've ever seen! You literally treat everyone around you like dirt! I bet that your friends just hang around you because they pity you! And as if anyone would miss a total bitch like _you_!"**

They both glared at each other. If a glare could they both would be dead a thousand times over. They stared at each other with such intensity. They both got a strange feeling just building up inside of them.

 _"I fucking hate you."_ Yui whispered out as she inched her face closer to his. Haruto still had her pinned to the wall so it was an easy task.

 **"I fucking hate you too."** Haruto quickly retorted back also in a hushed tone as he inched his face closer. All of these emotions were just swirling through each other's mind. They didn't know what to do. That's when their instincts took over.

They closed the distance between them with a kiss. The feeling was fading away as they continued this intimate contact. They closed out everything except for the person in front of them. All of that uncontained rage and anger was taken away as their tongues were exploring each other's mouth. Thier hands touched over each other with Yui firmly caresseing his crimson locks and Haruto softly touching her cheeks. Everything just felt _natural_ at this point.

 ** _*Ring* *Ring*_**

The sound of the bell ringing quickly brought them back to reality. The thought of the kiss being an illusion to them was quickly shot down when a long string of saliva appeared when they separated. They both looked at each other in shock with red cheeks. They didn't know what to do or think. They just declared they hate each other and went on to kiss each other like lovers. Haruto tried to break the silence.

 **"Yu—"**

Before Haruto could even get a word out, Yui quickly dashed away. She wanted to be anywhere but here. Away from _him._

Haruto didn't even try to call out to her as the students begin to fill in the hall. Haruto knew that they were gonna see each other again, speaking to her was a diffrent story.

He quickly made his way toward his second class trying to shutout that stupid feeling he was getting again.

 ** _Lunchtime_**

 _"So is everyone going to be attending our celebration after school?"_ Kokana asked to the group.

 _"Yep, I'll be there kokona."_

 _"I will also be present."_

 _"Count me in!"_

 _"...mh hm."_

 _"Can't make it."_

All of the girls turned to see that Yui was just getting to the fountain.

 _"What deters you from joining us on this occasion Yui?"_ Mei asked with a concerned tone.

 _"Well thanks to that ignorant Haruto, I got detention right after school. So you guys can go ahead and celebrate without me."_ Yui tried her best not to reveal too much about it, especially leaving out _that_ part.

 _"Are you sure it's not cause your sick? Your face is realllly red!"_ Koharu said.

Yui couldn't let them find out what happened so she set up an excuse.

 _"That's cause I ran all the way here you airhead! Now stop bothering me about it. And I'm sorry I won't be able to make it."_ Yui was genuinely sorry. She was looking forward to the company of her friends and Yuna's delicious food.

 _"It's alright, we can celebrate later in the day if you want."_ Saki suggested. Yui was suprised to hear that. To think that they would sacrifice their time for hers.

 _"You guys would do that for me?"_

 _"Of course! Your our friend Yui!"_ Koharu said as she embraced the her.

The other quickly joined in the group hug which was very suffocating for Yui.

 _"Okay can you guys let go! Your love is about to kill me!"_ They quickly let go to give the her some room to breathe.

 _"I don't want to be rude... but when are your suppose to get out."_ Yuna asked with a timid tone. Yui simly shrugged.

 _"I don't know so I'll call one of you when I do get out."_ Yui quickly solved the dilemma. She wasn't out of the woods yet.

 _"So how exactly did Haruto get you in detention?"_ Mei asked with curiosity.

 _"He bumped into me and insulted me so I took his phone and ran through the school with it until the counselor caught us. She gave us both detention for it too."_

All of the girls proceeded to laugh except Yuna who gave a small smile.

 ** _X_**

 **"What's so funny knuckleheads?"**

Haruto was not in the mood to be laughed at today. As he finished explaining the story, his friends proceeded to laugh.

 **"That your going to be stuck with a girl you dislike for who knows how long! Oh the...um."** Hayato quickly said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

 **"Irony, you mean."** Ryusei said.

 **"Yeah!"**

 **"But it's straight we can push the party back for you. Your our best friend after all."** Sora said. Haruto simply crossed his arms and looked away.

 **"Hey Ryusei, he's doing that thing so that means he's happy right?!"** Hayato pointed out. The blue haired boy simply nodded in reply.

 **"Well, I can keep in touch with you guys after I get out. But for now, I gotta go."** Haruto had to mentally prepare for after school. There was no avoiding the situation this time.

 **"So soon? Lunch ends in twenty minute** **s. Are you sure you don't want to stay for a little bit?"** Riku tried to persuade him to stay but to no avail.

 **"I'm gonna have to decline Riku. I'll see you guys at the party."** Haruto was about to leave until Sota asked the final question that even left Haruto speechless.

 **"Um Haruto w-where's your ea-earring?"** Haruto quickly checked his left ear to find that it was completely gone. With this information he left and went straight to where him and Yui were and found nonthing.

 **"Dammit, where could it have gone!?! It has to be somewh-"**

 _"Does this belong to you?"_

Haruto quickly turned around to find a black haired girl with grey eyes looking back at him with his earring in one hand.

 **"Oh thank you uh...um"**

 _"Ayano Aishi. Here's your earring back."_

As he received his earring back. Ayano said something that captured his attention.

 _"You should pursue her."_

 **"Who are you talking about."**

 _"Yui Rio. You seem very interested in her, especially during first period." _

Haruto's heart was literally about to jump out of chest. How did she know what happened? Was she there all the time watching or did she catch a glimpse? Haruto was lost at this point.

 **"How did yo-"**

 _"As repayment for finding your earring, I want you to court her."_ Ayano said with no hint of this being a joke.

 **"That's not gonna happen! It's not like that and besides we _hate_ each other." **Haruto responded.

 _"Yes, you both hate each other very much." _Ayano proceeded to walk the other way until she was out of sight. Haruto didn't know what to feel about the confrontation but he wouldn't let that stop him from going to class.

 ** _*Ring* *Ring*_**

"Just in time." He thought as he proceeded to class.

 _ **After school**_

"Alright you two have a seat. There are no teachers available to watch over you but don't think about leaving because the gym teacher oversees the gate. You both will spend two hours in here. I hope you both will learn your lesson from this." Genka explained as she quickly left to take care of some business.

The two students sat far away from each other. They both sat in silence for fifteen minutes. Then Yui decided to break the silence. If she was gonna be stuck in here for two hours, she was going to spend it wisely.

 _"Found your earring."_

Haruto simply responded with silence.

 _"Yeah, you probably dropped it when I pinned you to the wall like the loser you are."_

Silence.

 _"Fine then. Keep silent you ignorant dumbass. We are stuck here for and hour and forty-five minutes. Why do you run away from any situation that you encounter?!"_

Haruto had no choice but to reply to that.

 **"I'm running away?! Do you even hear yourself when you talk! You literally ran away from me after that incident. Your so hypocritical it hurts to watch!"**

 _"How was I suppose to know what to do after you did that me?! You put me in a situation I've never been in before you fool!"_

Haruto's temper was almost flaring at this point.

 **"You can't be serious! I didn't start the kiss you did! Your always the one to transition the blame to somebody else!"**

Now this got Yui's temper to rise.

 _"And I'm the hypocrite here! Your running away again like the pathetic jerk you are! I hate you so much."_

 **"Out of all the people at this school you are by far the worst person I've ever met! Your a total bitch and I hate you with such a passion!"**

 _"Well if you hate me so much why don't you say it to my face coward!"_ She challenged.

 **"I could say the exact same thing hypocrite !"** He also challenged.

They both stood up from their seats and walked towards each other until they were face to face. They both waited for each other to say the long awaited words but it never came.

They stared into each other's ruby eyes. They both got the same feeling again from this morning. All of that emotion was swirling through their heads again. The two hotheads stared each other for a few minutes.

 _"Well!? Are you just gonna stare at me or say it!?"_ Yui taunted. There's no way she backing down.

 **"Your the one staring at me! Now go ahead and say it coward!"** Haruto fired back. Haruto was not one to go down so easily, especially against someone like her.

After a few seconds, Yui shoved him towards a desk which caused him stumble. He quickly recovered and retaliated with a shove of his own that pushed her right on the ground. Only one thing was running through their mind and that was pure hatred and disgust for the other.

As Yui got up from the ground, she tackled Haruto and straddle him down. He couldn't escape from her grasp no matter how hard he struggled.

They both stared at each other with gritting teeth and narrowed eyes as they brought their faces closer. Fiery red staring back at each other. Their instincts took over and were planning on finishing what they started.

They both quickly brought their lips towards each other. Their tongues clashing together as they danced in between the two rebel's mouth. Both of the tongues were fighting for dominance over the other with Haruto claiming victory. His tongue continued to to touch and feel around Yui's mouth until he was satisfied.

As the two mouths were busy, their hands began exploring each other's body. The hands moved until they deemed a place worthy of their touch. Haruto settled for her hips and thighs while Yui stopped at his chest and cheeks.

After a while, Haruto began too tire which Yui took full advantage as she pushed him back. The roles were reversed with Yui now in control of his mouth and Haruto couldn't do anything about it.

After ten minutes of bliss, they both split apart for a breather. Their tongues missing each other's warmth and hands quickly going back to their owners. They both sat up and looked at each other with such confusion. Haruto was the first to break the silence.

 **"What's up with you!? Your really starting to piss me off! One moment you hate my guts and next your kissing me senseless!"**

 _"Are you kidding me!? Your the one who started this! I should be asking what's wrong with you! Besides even if it was me, I certainly don't see you stopping it jerk!"_

Yui did make a good point so that Haruto quickly deflected it.

 **"Well if that's the case, why aren't you stopping it! You must like it because you actually have someone feeling you huh perv?!"** Haruto couldn't help but smirk at his remark. However he wasn't prepared for what was next.

 _"Oh I'm the perv huh!"_ Yui said as she pushed Haruto back on the floor. She achieved the straddle position that she had before as began to mover her face closer to his.

 _"Well? Aren't you gonna stop me?"_ She said as she caressed his cheeks and combed his hair with his fingers. Haruto was speechless. He tried his best to from a sentence but he was trapped in her fiery gaze. There was just _something_ about that just made him feel this way.

 _"No words or pleas, and I'm the hypocrite... you know it's funny, I thought you hated me with passion **Haruto**." _Yui didn't know why she was acting like this but seeing Haruto submit to her made her feel _good_.

 **"I do! I dislike you with all of my being! I despise you more than any other student at this school! _I hate you Yui!_ " **Haruto quickly pointed out while she brought her face even closer. He could feel her breath on his lips.

 _"Then show me. Show me how much you hate me." _

In the afternoon

 _"Man! Who knew that running through the halls gives six hours of detention! I'll be more careful from now on!"_ Koharu said as she dug in to the meal that Yuna prepared. All of the girls were finally present so the party went underway.

 _"I know. It was pretty stupid but I had that idiot to keep me company."_ Yui responded while drinking some juice.

 _"So what activities did you two partake in? Surely you must not of just sit there doing nonthing?"_ Mei questioned.

 _"We were just cleaning up around the school, especially in the detention room. It needed a lot of attention."_

 ** _X_**

 **"...And after a bit of hard work and arguments we finally got it all cleaned up. I gotta admit that today's detention wasn't all that bad."** Haruto finished as he threw his finished soda in the waste basket. The boys were enjoying their night out with good company and great drinks.

 **"That's sounds good and all but that's not we're actually asking for."** Sora revealed while downing another root beer.

 **"Well what did you guys want to know?"** Haruto asked as he crossed his arms, he already knew what they were gonna ask him.

 ** _X_**

 _"We wanted to know if your viewpoint on Haruto changed. You spent six hours with him so you must have a diffrent view on him."_ Saki revealed. Yui already knew the answer to that question.

 _"Well to put it simply I don't dislike him anymore.."_

 _ **X**_

 **"Well I certainly don't dislike her from this day forward."**

 ** _X_**

 _"I absolutely despise **Haruto**." _Yui said with a dreamy smile on her face.

 ** _X_**

 **"I completely loathe _Yui_." **Haruto said with a genuine smile on his face.

As the two groups of friends heard this shocking revelation it was clear that their spiteful friends were completely in _love_ with each other, without a doubt.

The next school day

The two groups notice the absence of their red headed friends but paid it no mind. It was refreshing to know that they have finally found the piece that they have been looking for. Someone that they can truly hate so much to a point of genuinely loving them.

Haruto and Yui were hanging around the Sakura trees. As they got closer Haruto quickly called out Yui.

 **"Hey Yui."**

 _"What do you want Haruto?"_

He took a quick breath. He closed as eyes as he began.

 **"Yui. Ever since I met you, you have been a pain in my ass. Your hypocritical nature is truly a marvel. Your horrible attitude is certainly a contender to mine. And from those moments, I knew that I would hate you. But from that time spent yesterday, I can say without a doubt that I still hate you. So will you promise to stick with me so I can be able give all of my hate and anger towards you."** Haruto concluded as he waited for an answer.

Yui simply narrowed her eyes and glared at Haruto. Then she gave her piece.

 _"Haruto. You've always been an idiotic asshole to me. You insult me to no end and lack compassion towards anyone you meet. From those moments I knew that I would hate you. But after what happened yesterday, my hate has grown. No one has ever made me feel this much hatred like you have. So yes, I will stick by your side no matter what."_ Yui concluded as she was risen up into the air by Haruto as he spun her around.

They both gazed into each other's eyes as they slowed down to a steady pace. They both had narrowed eyes and a spiteful smirk as they said the following words.

 **"I _hate_ you Yui Rio." **

_"I **hate** you too Haruto Yuto." _

They both sealed their promise with a searing kiss.

10 years later

"Mommy! Ito and Daddy won't let me through to use the bathroom!" Den complained to his mother.

 _"Don't worry sweetie, mommy will take care of it."_ The red haired women walked towards the bathroom and knocked.

 _"Ito! Let your brother in this instant young lady!"_ The woman demanded.

 **"Nope! You will have to use the bathroom elsewhere!"** A man replied from behind the door.

"Yea, what daddy said!" The young girl known as Ito replied.

This was the typical routine in this house. The father-daughter against mother-son.

"Mommy, What are we gonna do?" Den asked.

Then the woman got a sly idea.

 _"Fine then, I'll guess you'll have to miss the special sushi rolls I'm making for dinner!"_ The women stated.

 **"I _hate _your sushi rolls!" **The man quickly replied but after a few seconds he quickly opened the door to let Ito out. Den quickly made his way into the bathroom.

 **"Can you put the special sauce on mines?"** The man asked the woman. His hair was a crimson color along with his beard.

 _"Of course. You always hate when I do that for you honey."_ The women agreed. The man closed the distance as they shared a kiss while glaring at each other.

 _"I hate you Haruto with all my heart."_ The woman said as she embraced him.

 ** _"I hate you with all of my heart as well Yui."_**

 **Yoo 6k words for a oneshot but these rainbow guys deserve it. You guys will be missed :'(. Ok so I was gonna actually write the *ahem* lemon for this one shot but then I realized that i suck at Lemons so until I get better I might make a diffrent book that will contain the sour content that's suppose to be here lol. Also tell me which pair you want to see next or don't I ain't forcing ya ;) we'll I'll see you in the next one my guys.**

 **Btw if there's no votes I'll do the blues next d:**


	2. Analytical blue

**_Sup my guys. Got the second one. We're going to be following our blue haired genius today. Enjoy, it's a long one._**

 _ **"I failed!?"**_

The two cobalt haired students known as Ryusei Koki and Mei Mio both said at the shocking results of the final they have taken. Both were in diffrent classrooms at the time but had the same reaction to this shocking news. Failure in academics was new territory for both of them. They refused to believe that they failed the final.

 **"This has to be some kind of mistake!"**

 _"I assure that my answers and explanations were on par with the standards!"_

 **"I've checked every promblem more than once with each method!"**

 _"I've eliminated all the wrong choices to find the correct one and succeeded every time!"_

 ** _"How did I fail this final!"_**

Their counselor basically summarized their failure to both of them. This left the two students speechless.

"You have shown an exemplar understanding of every single academic subject, however you failed to show any understanding in social settings. I don't know much about your personal life but from the answers you provided, it's clear you lack that understanding which led to it bringing down your final score a significant amount. This does not stop you from passing with a very high grade average but you are welcome to a retry of the section. I will give you one week to prepare. I expect you to use this time wisely."

After hearing that, the two student quickly retreated to their groups at lunch time to not only share the news of their failure but to formulate a plan on how to pass this section they have little to no understanding in.

 _ **At the fountain**_

 **"Hey Ryusei!, I thought you weren't gonna show up! So how are you!?"** Hayato quickly exclaimed as he shook the hand of his friend.

 **"Always the optimist Hayato. I'm doing fine by the way."** Ryusei said as Hayato let go of his hand.

" **So h-how was t-the final? Knowing you, you pro-probably passed."** Sota added as he was still digging in to his lunch.

 **"Of course four eyes passed! I don't even know why you would ask a stupid question like that bowl head!"** Haruto taunted as he ruffled the hair of a distressed Sota.

 **"What troubles you Ryusei? You have the look of deafeat on you. Did something happen to you today."** Riku was able to pinpoint the promblem with Ryusei completely taken aback.

 **"Well, all of you assumed incorrectly. I failed the final."**

 ** _X_**

 _"Mei Mio failing a final!?! That doesn't sound right at all!!"_ Koharu said after hearing Mei's news.

 _"Are you sure you got the right test back? It's hard to believe our egghead bombed an important test. You sure you and that idiot Haruto didn't switch papers."_ Yui said also in disbelief.

 _"Aren't you dating him though, Yui? I thought you would've mellowed out but you still keep the same intensity."_ Saki pointed out which brought out a shade of red on Yui's face.

 _"Shut up!"_ She replied which got a giggle out of Kokona. Yuna simply smiled which got Yui's attention.

 _"Oh and what's so funny Yuna?"_ Yui asked which got Yuna's attention.

 _"Well...I think Mei only failed one section...she's too smart too fail the final completely. I still...find it hard to believe."_ After Yuna's assumption, Mei continued her tale of misfortune.

 _"Yes, even I am in disbelief of my current situation but this is all real. And the reason I failed is what bothers me the most."_ She stated which got the attention of all the girls.

 _"The reason I failed is because of the social section."_

 ** _X_**

 **"You failed the easiest section in the whole final!?"** Sora exclaimed followed by the laughing boys. Ryusei pinched the bridge of his nose.

 **"I had a feeling that all of you would find that amusing."**

 **"How did you fail such an easy section!?! Even I passed that section!"** Hayato asked. Ryusei answered his question with ease.

 **"It maybe because of my social background. My upbringing consisted of studying and learning academics being the top priority. I was so enthralled with my studies that I didn't have the time for social interactions."** He concluded.

 **"It makes sense! When I met you, you had no idea how to engage in conversation! You were like a lost kitten but you have gotten better at least!"** Hayato pointed out. The rest of the boys agreed that Ryusei was completely clueless to social cues.

 **"Well, there's no reason to freak out over it. You have one of the highest grades in class so this final shouldn't affect you too much."** Riku said as he attempted to comfort his blue haired friend.

 **"No. I refuse to let a simple section best me. The counselor has offered me a retry and I intend to take full advantage of it. I will begin to formulate a plan and will have to take most of my attention away from this group until this issue is resolved. I hope you guys will understand."**

 ** _X_**

 _"Your not serious? Your just gonna take a break from us because of some grade?! I thought I was bad."_ Yui was furious.

 _"It will only be temporary until I pass the section. I know that this may be a bit extreme but I need to do this so I hope you all will understand. Besides I'll still be here but my attention will be towards the retry. I will give you all my full attention in a week when I pass."_ Mei said as she began to leave. She didn't even turn back. The other girls were completely astonished.

 _"Guys...I miss Mei already."_ Yuna said to which all the others nodded in agreement. The girls wished for the best to come to their intellectual friend.

 _"Sooo, who did their homework cause I sure didn't!"_ Koharu asked. The group of girls facepalmed.

This was going to be a long week.

 _ **In the hallway**_

 **"I need to find a good method of studying for this section."**

 _"I need to change my approach towards this section."_

The two students were in deep thought of how to study for the section in the final. Their traditional methods failed them so doing the exact same thing will warrant the same result. Their heads were buzzing with ideas bring scratched out or deemed useless. They were so wrapped up that they forgot to look where they were going.

 _BUMP_

The collision knocked both of them to the floor, causing their glasses to fall off. They both scoured the floor for their glasses until both of them have found a pair.

 **"Ha! I've found you.** " Ryusei said as he put on the glasses he found to only have his sight worsen. He quickly came to the conclusion that these were not his glasses.

He suddenly felt a hand on his arm.

 _"Excuse me, but I believe you are in possession of my spectacles."_ That voice he has heard many time before. The stoic tone was hard not to recognize.

 **"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry Mio. I should have been more observant of the path I was walking."** He apologized as they exchanged glasses. Now with his normal eyesight he gazed at the figure of Mei Mio coming into focus. He always had a little bit of a soft spot for her but tried not to let it disrupt his studies. He had to remain focus if he wanted to be successful.

 _"No, I should be the one at fault here. I was walking in deep thought because of a situation that plagues me right now. You had nonthing to do with this Koki."_ She replied as her vision on Ryusei became clear. She had to admit that he was very handsome in a formal way and the way his glasses suit his icy blue eyes always stuck out in her mind. Buy she couldn't let that stop her from obtaining more knowledge. Her success was of the most importance.

 **"What a coincidence. I too have found myself in a dire situation that is also running through my mind. If you don't mind me asking, what troubles you? I could be of assistance if you want."** Ryusei asked.

Mei couldn't argue against that. She knew Ryusei was easily the smartest student in school. Maybe he could help her with the section.

 _"Well, my promblem correlates with the final."_ That's all the words he needed to hear. He quickly pieced everything together.

 **"So you failed the final as well? I thought you passed with flying colors considering how intelligent you are."** He said which caught her by surprise. The compliment at the end made her blush a bit.

 _"Unfortunately yes, and what do you mean by 'as well'? You also happened to fail the final?_ She asked which Ryusei nodded too.

 **"Indeed, I've passed every other section with ease."**

 _"Likewise, but there was one section that I completely failed."_

 **"My circumstances are also similar. The only section I failed was-"**

 _ **"Social intelligence."**_

They both were stunned to hear each other's answer. To think that they both failed the same section was completely new to them. Then that's when it hit both of them. The solution to their problem was right in front of them this whole time. They both had an analytical expression on their face.

 _"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

 **"Since we both had difficulties in the same section, we should join our efforts together and form-"**

 ** _"A study duo."_**

They both were proud of their quick thinking with this promblem that was presented to them. They were also excited considering this is the first time they had a study partner. They usually studied by themselves because of its effectiveness.

 **"Good thinking Mei, your mind always comes up with some brilliant plans."** He complimented which got a little shade of pink on her cheeks.

 _"It was your idea Ryusei. Your critical thinking in situation is superb. Even when compared to mines."_ She returned the favor that also caused him to blush a bit. They both began to get a feeling they were familiar with but quickly put it down. They quickly made plans to have a study session.

 **"Well, when will have this study session? I'm unavailable today because of-"**

 _"STEM club? Yeah I'm also a member in that club. Tomorrow is not good for me because of-"_

 **"Math club? I saw you were going to a tournament on that day. I will also be attending as well."**

They thought to themselves what would be a good day for the session. Each day they were preoccupied with something except on...

 _ **"Thursday?"**_

They both said at the same time. They were thrilled to know that the session will go on.

 **"Although, I highly doubt one day of study is not enough to fulfill an adequate amount of study."**

 _"Then why don't we use our free time to study a bit together?"_

 **"Marvelous, I am looking forward too it."**

 _"I share the same enthusiasm. See you soon."_

As the two student parted ways, they thought of ways of how to improve the session that will take place on Thursday. After all, they've never did this before. The two student were looking forward to this new experience.

 _ **Tuesday**_

The two students decided to have small study sessions during their free time at school. They decide that the study session on Thursday will be a mock final for the section. Both of them were making a lot of progress towards learning the final and _each other._

 **"I still don't comprehend this question."** Ryusei said while taking a bite of his sandwich. Mei decided to come to his aid.

 _"And what would that be Koki?"_ She asked.

 **"I'm trying to figure out which act would be appropriate for this scenario,' A student has forgotten their lunch. What will you do?' I'm completely stumped. I would say give him some money but not everyone is wealthy. And giving up your lunch is no good because your position will be reversed and the promblem is still present."** Ryusei continues to go through every possible action until he was interrupted by a growling stomach. He didn't look far to see who the culprit was.

 _"Oh my apologies about that. I was so caught up in studying I forgot my lunch. It's fine, I will eat when I return home. Now back to your problem."_ She said as she went back to thinking. She then found that there was half a sandwich in front of her.

 **"It's extremely difficult to focus on an empty stomach. I need my partner to be in peak condition."** Mei took the half and began to chow down.

 _"This sandwich is excellent! You didn't happen to make this yourself I assume?"_

 **"On the contrary, I did. Thank you for the compliment and the answer to the question."** He said as he jotted down some notes. Mei couldn't help but stare at him. His kind and gentle demeanor were just so attractive.

 _"And thank you for the wonderful food."_ They both could get used to this type of relationship.

 _ **During free time**_

 **"I miss Ryusei!"** Cried Hayato. **"I'll never be able to get my homework grade up again!"**

 **"Oh calm down I'm present."** Ryusei said as he was walking towards thegroup. Hayato quickly embraced his friend.

 **"Ryusei! What brings you back here!? I thought you had to study for that section!?"**

 **"Yes and that is still my top priority, but you guys are my friends so I have to check up on all of you. I also had the liberty of sending you all my notes and homework for this week."** Everybody in the group gave Ryusei a weird look.

 **"Is something the matter?"** He asked.

 **"You seem very warm today. Like your showing a lot more kindness than usual. Your also lacking that stoic personality you have."** Sora explained along with agreement from the others. Ryusei was glad to hear this

 **"Excellent! So our studying has been effective. At this rate, the section should be a breeze."** Ryusei joyously proclaimed.

 **"Our!?"** Haruto caught his slip. **"Who else have you been studying with? I know it hasn't been any of us!"**

 **"So you have been hanging out with someone else!?! You traitor!** " Hayato

accused.

 **"Guys there's no reason to attack him. He is probably doing this to make sure he passes so it would make sense for him to find a partner suitable for him"** Sora came to his defense.

 **"Thank you Sora, and this is only a temporary partnership. The person who I am studying with also failed the exam so we both could improve."**

 **"And who exactly is that?"** Riku asked.

 **"Mei Mio my friends."**

X

 _"I knew you had a thing for Koki! You both wear glasses so it must be destiny for you two!"_ Koharu said which brought out some dashes of pink on the blue haired girl.

 _"It's not like that in the slightest! It's strictly a professional relationship. We both failed the same section so it only made sense for us to study together."_ She defended herself.

 _"I find a hard time... believing that. Sorry Mei."_ Yuna added.

 _"Yeah, why didn't you seek us for help?"_ Saki asked.

Mei simply adjusted her glasses. She knew she was not going to get her point across.

 _"It's okay if you do though. He does seem like your type after all."_ Saki reassured.

 _"The two of you compliment each other very well."_ Kokona pointed out.

 _"Yeah, both of you are really really smart."_

 _"Also the fact that I can call both of you eight eyes once I see you two together."_

 _"That's highly unlikely. Besides..."_

X

 **"...I'm certain she doesn't feel the same way so there is no use in attempting it. It's best if everything goes back to normal after this."** Ryusei pointed out with a condescending tone.

 **"That's what we thought about Haruto and yui but look at them now! They both changed for the better.** " Hayato said.

 **"I hate that girl!"** Haruto retorted.

 **"See! He would've said smalltits!"**

Everyone just ignored the two and continued.

 **"Well atleast try to make an effort Ryusei. Didn't you learn about unexpectedly myvariables and such."** Ryusei stayed silent. He has thought about him and Mei possibly being together but always shot it down. His resolve to keep it that way has began to crumble.

 ** _*Ring* *Ring*_**

The bell signaled the end of free time. The two blue haired students departed with a new resolve. They both had the idea of just being close friends and maybe that will help with the unknown feeling.Hopefully it will work out for the best.

 ** _At Night_**

Mei: Thanks for the notes Ryusei. Your explanations offer a clear view on the subject. They will be put to good use.

Ryusei: It was only the right thing to do since you assisted me in the mock questions. I surely would've been lost without your help.

Since they were going to be studying together, they decided to trade contact info to keep in touch and stay ahead in their studies. The conversations were mostly professional with nonthing branching outside of their studies.

Mei: Well, I suppose it's time for me to go to sleep. I will see you at our next study time in the morning I assume.

Ryusei was about to reply with a 'goodnight' text but then stopped himself. Did he really want it to end this way? The usual exchange of notes and pointers and then a farewell. He knew he shouldn't but his fingers replied for him.

Ryusei: Before you go, I would like to know the welfare of your friends. They seem like a very colorful bunch.

Mei: Hmm? Well I'll tell you if you exchange info about yours. Your friends also seem very interesting as well.

Ryusei: I agree with this deal. Ladies first as they say.

Mei: Very well. The morale of my friends have been low recently due to my absence. However, Koharu is still keeping their spirits high. I swear sometimes she has enough energy for all of us.

Ryusei: The same can also be said for my group. Hayato seems crestfallen by my temporary departure but he still always keeps a smile on his face. I'm very fortunate to have associates like these.

Mei: As am I. I also have seen that Yui has found herself a partner in Haruto. I am happy for the both of them.

Ryusei: Indeed. Haruto had been less of a pain as of late due to him finding his suitable partner. I just hope that Sota will be able to do the same.

Mei: The yellow haired boy correct? Yes he does come of as extremely introverted. He reminds me of our friend Yuna.

Ryusei: You mean the best cook in Akademi high? Her food is to die for.

Mei: LOL. Yes, her cooking skills are superb.

They texted each other back and forth for a few hours until they began to exhibit the symptoms of tiredness. This was a pleasant experience for both of them.

Ryusei: Well, I do believe that it's past my bed time so I will see you at our study time tomorrow Mei.

He froze when he realized his mistake. This was his first time using her first name. He replied as if they have known each other for years. He was about to apologize until he saw her reply.

Mei: Looking forward too it Ryusei :)

Mei put down her phone as she got ready for bed. She couldn't believe that she actually responded like that. But doing it felt right, as if they have known each other for a while.

They both were suprised at the turn of events. Their texting went into a casual chat they both enjoyed. The thought of this relationship lasting a little crossed their minds and it followed them all the way unity they fell asleep.

They both went to bed with a smile on their face.

 ** _Wednesday_**

The morning began with the two intellectuals going through their studies. After maintaining the habit of studying together, they became more proficient in learning faster and and also learned the the habits of each other. Their relationship was growing at a fast pace.

" **You seem to be troubled by something Mei. What's the matter?"** Ryusei said which caught Mei off guard.

 _"How were you able to draw that accurate conclusion?"_

 **"I notice you start to pucker your lips when your confused by something. It's actually a little entertaining to watch."** He said which got a flustered face from Mei.

 _"Fair point. I'm confused on this question on the topic of courting."_ She said which shocked Ryusei.

 **"C-Courting?!"**

 _"Oh have you never courted anyone before?"_ She asked in a shocked tone. Ryusei regained his composure.

 **"No. I prioritized my studies over such things so I don't think I will be able to help you out on this one. What is the question anyway?"**

"The question states, 'What is the answer to true love?' This question is just making my brain hurt. Is sounds so simple yet so complex."

"I agree. I doubt there is even a concrete answer to that. But there has to someway to figure this out."

They both sat in silence until a light bulb appeared figuratively over Ryusei. Usually how to figure out if you love someone, you spend time with them in a comfortable setting. He came up with this suggestion.

 **"Why don't you go on a date? I'm pretty sure the answer to your question will be solved if you proceed with this course of action."**

 _"That's a well thought out idea but who do I ask? I've never really done any of this before. It might be really difficult for me to do this."_

 **"Well it shouldn't be that hard. You are the most beautiful and very intelligent girl in this school. I guarantee that any guy would be thrilled to spend time with you."** He encouraged. He also meant every single word of it. That feeling began to scratch at him again as he saw her reaction.

She blushed from his compliment. She knew exactly who to ask after hearing that. That statement was concrete proof that he would be the best candidate.

 _"Well if that's the case, would you like to go out with me tomorrow Ryusei Koki, I would appreciate it if you accompany me?"_

Ryusei was thrown off balance. He was about to refuse and tell her to go for a better choice but that would be horrible for him to do as a partner and associate. Besides this is to help her with the question.

 **"Of course. I am looking forw-!"**

He was quickly cut off by a tight embrace from Mei. He started to return the affection a few seconds late. They both separated after a few minute.

 _"Thank you for accepting my invitation. I have to part ways for now. I'm hoping to see you at free time?"_ Mei said joyously. She was starting to enjoy their time

Together.

 **"If that is what you desire than yes. I will see you then Mei."**

Ryusei was about to leave until Mei turned him to his side and planted a kiss right on his cheek. Before he could even say anything she quickly dashed towards her next class.

Ryusei began to rub the planted kiss. She probably must be working more on social cues he thought. He packed his belongings and began to make his way towards his class.

Mei was a blushing mess as she ran off. She didn't know what was going through her head or what set the action off but she knew one thing.

 _She wouldn't change a second of it._

 ** _Lunchtime_**

 _"You've been spending a lot of time with Koki recently. Can't you two just admit to each other already and get together."_ Saki said which was responded with a sigh from Mei.

 _"As I have stated multiple times, our relationship is strictly professional and will cease after our retake. My attention will go back to all of you, especially Koharu. Your still struggling with your homework aren't you?"_ She directed towards Koharu.

 _"You know me so well!"_ Koharu said as she was about to embrace Mei until she stopped.

 _"Koharu what's wrong? You usually like hugging her."_ Kokona asked.

Koharu begin to sniff Mei. Mei recoiled in shock while slightly pushing her away.

 _"Atleast ask for permission before you do something unusual like that Koharu!"_ She exclaimed in annoyance.

 _"Couldn't help myself! But you smell like cologne, fancy cologne at that and there's only one student at this school that uses it!"_

Mei gulped. She knew what was coming.

 ** _X_**

 **"Ryusei Koki!"** Hayato said as he pointed at the blue haired boy.

 **"I'm standing right next to you Hayato. There is no need for yelling."**

 **"Couldn't stop it! Now why is there a red smear on your cheek! Cause the only person I know that draws on themself is me! Who did this too you!?"**

Ryusei was not in a good position. He didn't want to lie to his friends but he also didn't want to disclose what went on between him and Mei. The assumptions could be devastating.

 **"Oh this smear. Me and Mei were walking towards the study hall and while she was applying her lip stick, she bumped into me. A minor accident is all, nonthing to worry about."** He hoped that was enough to satisfy their thirst of curiosity.

However Riku was not buying his excuse.

 **"Are you sure that's what happened? That smear looks more of like a kiss then anything else."** He pointed out.

 **"Wait! So Ryusei was kissed by Mei?!? Our friend is growing up so fast!"**

 **"Four eyes actually got some action!?"**

 **"Uhhhhh!?"**

 **"Wow, good on you Ryusei."**

All the boys were shocked by this revelation. Ryusei had no other option but to come clean about what took place.

 **"Fine. She kissed me on the cheek but it does it even mean anything? We are still learning about social cues so she probably did it to practice. This is a strictly professional relationship with a common goal to pass the final...**

 ** _X_**

 _"...And after said goal is achieved our relationship will revert back to its usual state. Besides, I thought you guys wanted me to come back with my full attention?"_ She asked with false confidence. Her friends decided to do something about that.

 _"Well, our homework misses you but we actually want you to be happy!"_ Koharu said. This got Mei's attention.

 _"Y-Yeah, from the sound of your speech its sounds like... you don't want your relationship to go back to the way it was."_ Yuna added.

 _"If you want to get hitched with blue smarty smart_ _over there, we aren't going to stop you."_ Yui joined in.

 _"We want you to do whatever makes you happy."_ Kokona said with Saki nodding in agreement.

Mei was touched. She was very fortunate to have friends like these. This group of girls put her happiness in front of all theirs. Mei simply gave a genuine smile.

 _"You guys are wonderful. I couldn't ask for better friends."_

They all got into a group hug which Mei happily accepted until the need for oxygen was increasing. After they separated, Koharu decided to prod Mei to tell her if there was anything else she might need assistance with.

 _"So is there anything else you might need help with? We are here to help after all!"_

Mei thought that sharing her date with them wouldn't be such a bad idea. They did say they would be happy for her no matter what and some insight from social people could benefit her.

 _"I am planning on going out with him tomorrow."_

The group of girls stared at her with mouths agape.

 ** _X_**

 **"You've been on one before right?"** Sora asked. Ryusei shook his head.

 **"This will be our first time doing this but I only have some idea of what to do."**

 **"Then we will help you! Your our friend so we got your back! How about we give you tips from our social viewpoint!? "** Hayato exclaimed.

 **"I don't think that's a good idea. I doubt any of you have ever been on one and I am unable to help."** Haruto said plainly.

 **"Is it because of our clashing personalities or your scared Yui will find out?"** Ryusei teased towards Haruto who began to glare.

 **"Keep talking and I'll make you have two eyes."** He threatened.

 **"Even if we lack experience, we still have our social outlooks that Ryusei lacks. Maybe if we can show some examples, he'll be able to sweep her off her feet as a broom to unwanted debris."** Riku

dramatically stated. Ryusei tried to clear up the misconception again.

 **"I'm only going out with her so I can he-"**

 ** _*Ring Ring*_**

The sound of the bell rang to signal the end of lunchtime. As Ryusei and Mei tried to tell their friends the date was meant to help them understand better, they quickly left to help their blue haired friends prepare for the date tomorrow.

 ** _Nighttime_**

Ryusei: I did find her lecture to be somewhat dull but Hayato never disappoints with amusing the class. His antics always brings a smile on my face.

Mei: Him and Koharu would make the ultimate team. Their optimism is extremely contagious. I can't be around them for too long however.

They both began to text each other as routine at night. The two really enjoyed talking about anything just as they did with academics. They conversations they had ranged to various topics. Mei decided to start the conversation of their date.

Mei: So what time would be opportune for you?

Ryusei: For the date I assume? How about after our study session. That may be a decent time and a reward for our hard work.

Mei: I don't think that will be a good time for me. How about before? My schedule seems fine from their.

Ryusei: Unfortunately I have some errands to attend to at that time.

They both were at a dead end. They tried their best to look for a compromise but to no avial. Then that's when it hit both of them. They both responded at the same time.

Ryusei and Mei: How about we turn our date into a study session?

They both were not new to the fact that they finish each other's thoughts or have the exact same answer. They enjoyed it knowing that someone could actually relate to them. The end result was also pretty amusing

Mei: Lol, great minds do think alike.

Ryusei: Can't argue with that. Your are extremely brilliant.

Mei: As are you. So see you tomorrow at six o'clock in the afternoon.

Ryusei: Of course. See you tomorrow Mei :)

Mei: You too Ryusei :D

Thursday

The school day went by with no complications. The two students were preparing for their activities together. Their friends offered a lot of advice to make the date more enjoyable but they only took the pieces that actually made sense. All they had to do was be themself and things will work out.

Ryusei walked towards her house with a longed sleeved shirt with the sleeve's rolled up. The pattern was plaid with the color scheme being blue and black along with some beige pants and brown loafers. He made sure to polish his glasses for this occasion.

As he was about to knock, the door opened to reveal Mei in a causal attire. She wore a blue skirt with white flowers as decoration. She wore a sleeveless white shirt with a beige sweater coat to cover up along with brown flats. She also polished her glasses.

 _"Aren't you punctual. I was just about to wait outside for you."_

 **"I could say the same about you. It's almost as if you predicted when I would arrive."**

The two looked each other over. This was their first time seeing each other in a casual setting. They both took the time to analyze each other. They both were enjoying the sight

Ryusei was astonished by her appearence. Her clothing had a light formal touch which complimented her beauty. The sleeveless shirt she was wearing under her sweater coat had a slight v-neck which showed some chest that added a bit of sex appeal to her attire.

Mei couldn't take her eyes of him. His clothing went extremely well with his good looks. The rolled up sleeves were a nice touch to show off his broad forearms and leaves the biceps to the imagination. His pants were tight in the right places she thought but quickly changed it.

 **"You look amazing Mei. Your dress really brings out your beauty."**

 _"Such a charmer you are Ryusei. You look very handsome."_

As they both exchanged compliments, Ryusei put out his arm which Mei accepted. They both decided to have a study and a date at the park.

At the park they studied and had fun at the same time. Every question they got right, there would be a reward of some kind. On their breaks they would walk around and discussed topics that interest both of them. They both enjoyed each other's company's much that they lost track of time.

 _ **Few hours later**_

The two students finally returned to Mei's house. Her parents were absent for work and will not return until Monday. Since it was nighttime, Mei wanted Ryusei to stay here for the night just in case. He concluded that this would be the best course of action. They decided to pass the time by discussing their study date.

 **"That date was incredible! I never really studied and had fun at the same time. "**

 _"I feel the exact same way! After that study date, I am confident that we will pass the retry tomorrow."_

 **"Indeed, and we both will go back to our usual routine."**

The last statement made Mei froze a bit. The words that she dreaded for so long finally came from his mouth. Of course she knew that was the only reason for their time together was simply to pass a section but was that also a reason for them to stop this. Emotions began to flow through her mind and she began to feel conflicted but she kept it composed.

 _"Of course. Would you like some tea? I know you can't resist my recipe."_

 **"Your correct but I must get ready for bed. The retry is tomorrow and I want to make sure I am full prepared for it."**

Those were the final words. She didn't want everything to go back to normal and from the tone of his voice he must feel the same. She had to do something.

 _"Are you sure you don't need anything."_

 **"Yes Mei, you've shown enough hospitality to me. I think it's best if I got to sleep and stop being a bother too you."**

 _"Your not! Just stay for a cup of my tea. Just one more time please."_ She pleaded with her hands clasped.

Ryusei found it difficult to refuse.

 **"Well if it is going to be our final session together."**

After the tea was prepared, they both sat on her bed to enjoy one last conversation. As it was ending, Mei decided to convince Ryusei that maybe this could work.

 _"Is that all this was for Ryusei?"_

 **"What are you o-"**

 _"You know what I'm talking about! Why are you trying to avoid it? You don't want everything to be the same again don't you? I've noticed your changed behavior these past few days. You can barely even look me in the face when you say it. Your trying to hide your eye twitch when you lie aren't you."_ She revealed.

Ryusei stayed silent. He knew he couldn't lie to her.

 _"If you want things to go back to normal, look me in the face and say it. If you succeed, I will leave you be."_

He knew it. It was hard to pull anything over her. He might as well confess and leave it at that.

 **"Mei, you are absolutely right."**

 _"I knew it."_

 **"Even so things still have to return back to normal. I do feel that we have chemistry together but we can't let that stop us from achieving greater heights. I'm sorry Mei."**

 _"What's wrong with achieving those heights together? Why are you choosing a decision that you don-"_

 **"Because it's for the best. Your talents will take you to new heights and you don't need those distractions. I'm doing this because I _care_ for you. Goodnight Mei, I enjoyed our time together.**

She stayed silent. With nonthing more to say he was about to head to the guest room. She couldn't let him walk away without her proving her decision. Before he could walk out the door, he felt a hand on his arm pulling him back. Knowing who was responsible, he reaffirmed his position.

 **"I'm sorry Mei but my desc-!"**

His words never came out as his lips were being preoccupied with her's. Mei deepened their kiss as she pressed herself closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ryusei was shocked at first but begin to reciprocate the passion. After a few minutes they separated. Ryusei broke the silence first.

 **"Why did you do that? I thought that you wouldn't let anything stop you from progressing."**

 _" I did that because your the reason I progress. I wanted to prove something because it's the only way I can convince you. I know if I let you go I would regret it for the rest of my life. So answer this: Did you feel anything during that kiss and don't lie, I noticed you began to kiss back." _

He was speechless. To say that he didn't feel anything would be unbelievable at least. To think that she really cares for him like this, she even knew he was kissing back. He was brought out of his thoughts when she closed the door.

 **"Wait Mei, What are you doing?"**

His question was answered in the form of her kissing him. This time her tongue began to invade his mouth as her hands started to comb through his cobalt hair. They both collapsed on the bed with Mei in the top position. She began to unbutton her blue sweater coat leaving her in the sleeveless top.

 _"As I have previously stated, I want to prove something to you. So I will have to show some evidence correct?"_

She reached for his plaid shirt and began to unbutton it revealing a white shirt.

 **"Mei...I'm not completely sure about this. Think about this. Us being together will surely hurt us in the future "**

 _"Prove it. Prove that your not sure. Prove that us being together is a terrible idea. Prove that you do want things to go back to the way they were. I will cease my acts immediately if you prove it."_

No matter how hard he tried, he was completely silent. He knew himself that he didn't want this to stop. He knew that his feelings for her were beyond friendly terms. But what he didn't know was how Mei was going to take his silence.

 _"No rebuttal? I take it that your are not against my advances and have yet to say anything against the matter. That's good because I have proof that I have immense care for you."_

She slowly took his glasses off while closing the distance of their lips and lowered her tone to a whisper.

 _"And I assure you that my proof is irrefutable." _

_**Friday**_

"I'm impressed! You passed the social section perfectly. I knew you were capable of such a feat and as a reward, you have passed your final." The counselor said to the two students at different times. The blue haired students continued their relationship but at a more friendlier level. The two barely separated from each other which the two groups paid no mind too. As long as they were happy, nonthing could go wrong.

As the two blue students were enjoying there time together, a girl with grey eyes was overlooking them. Info Chan was gracious enough to rewrite they're grades to failure. Ayano was progressing ever so slightly towards he goal.

The two students were sitting under the Sakura tree with study material. Ryusei thought this would be a good opportunity for a confession. After their time spent together, he's absolutely sure that he wants her to stay by his side.

 **"Hey."**

 _"Yes Ryusei."_

He began.

 **"Mei. You are the most beautiful and brilliant girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Ever since I first met you I felt something. However I refused to follow that feeling due to my priorities. But after being your study partner for a week, I now understand that keeping my feelings inside is the most foolish thing I can do. So with this new resolve, will you promise to be my words of wisdom when I'm lost? To be my source of inspiration? To stay by my side?"**

Mei silently put down her book and was ready to respond.

 _"Ryusei. I knew that you were going to confess to me. Ever since I met you, I knew that I was going to have some sort of attachment to you. I knew that your by far a very intelligent boy, not to mention dashing. But what I didn't know was that you were the answer. The answer to my problems, to my confusion on feelings, the answer to my 'True love'. You've provided me with an answer so it's only right I do the same. Yes, I will stay by your side no matter what promblems come our way."_

Ryusei and Mei both embraced each other and sealed their promise with a kiss.

 **"I look forward to our time together."**

 _"As do I."_

10 years later

"Daddy! Look! I made an A on my test! The teacher said I'm really smart!" The little girl with blue eyes told her blue haired father who preoccupied with a project.

 **"Marvelous honey! You might have gotten your intelligence from your lovely mother and...Blasted all! I can't figure this out!"** He exclaimed in anger. There was a formula that wasn't mixing right.

 _"Can't figure what our dear?"_ The blue haired woman said as she made her way towards the blue haired man.

 **"This project. I'm so close to finishing it but there is a problem I can't see. I'm just about to giv-"**

 _"You forgot to carry the two honey."_

The blue haired man double checked the woman's answer and it was right on the money. The formula finally did it's intended purpose.The little girl rejoiced over the woman's correct answer.

"Yayyy! Mommy solved it. Wait, where is my little brother."

 _"He's upstairs. You should go check on him to make sure he's alright."_ She said which made the little girl run upstairs.

 **"What would I do with out you Mei. You are still the brightest and beautiful person I've ever met. You were right, it's been ten years and I still don't regret it."**

 _"I didn't do that much Ryusei. I did promise that I would be your words of wisdom but you are the more intelligent one along with being handsome as well. We make a good team don't we."_

They both embraced each other and shared a kiss. They stared into each other's eyes and analyzed their features. After a few seconds they finally reaffirmed their answer.

 **"I love you Mei and I know you love me too."**

 _"And you say your not the bright one. But your gonna need evidence to back up that claim. How do I know you love me Ryusei Koki"_ She said in a playful tone.

Ryusei responded with a passionate kiss. He began to take full control as Mei let him. Then she suddenly got hoisted up bridal style.

 **"I assure you that will not be a promblem, Mei Mio."**

 **_And two down. Sorry for these super long ones but since they're oneshots, it would beneficial this way. But yo 7k words. Anyways see y'all in the next one my guys._**

 ** _Probably the yellows next..._**


	3. C-Cowardly yellow

**_my guys. We are now going to watch over our favorite shy yellow students as promised. And an important note at the end if you actually enjoy this book Enjoy :)_**

 **"Wha-Wha-What!? None of you guys are gonna be here t-tomorrow! I-I don't think I can handle th-that!"**

 _"So I have...to attend all of my classes...by meself!? There has...to be some way I can join you guys!"_

The two cowardly students known as Sota Yuki and Yuna Hina were completely distressed as they received the news from their own group that they will not be present at school tomorrow.

Usually any normal student wouldn't be bothered this much by the absence of friends but with their timid personalities, it would be **unbearable to go through a day like that.**

 **"See! I told you he was going to react like the pussy he is. We should've let him figure it out himself."** Haruto exclaimed which was countered by Ryusei.

 **"While I did predict this outcome with pristine precision, you still shouldn't insult him in any way Haruto. You are fully aware of our friends social anxiety so try not to antagonize him."**

 **"Don't worry that much Sota! We will all be back the day after! Plus, this might actually be beneficial for you in a way!"** Hayato, being the optimist that he is, pointed out.

 **"That's true. With us gone maybe you can actually branch out and find some new friends besides us. Maybe even a nice gir-oof!"** Sora was swiftly cut off by an elbow from Haruto.

 **"Don't make me laugh! As if this coward could even manage to snag a chick. He already has trouble talking clearly to us so how will he be able to talk to a girl? He'll stutter like no tomorrow."**

 **"But didn't you also say the same thing about yourself and Ryusei?** Riku pointed out as both Haruto and Ryusei looked away in embarrassment

 **"Well, I have no counter to your logic."**

 **"Keep talking and see what happens you royal pain!"**

 **"I-I'm right her-here you know. But why are all of y-you guys gonna be absent? Y'all got work or s-something."**

Riku took the liberty to answer the him.

 **"Well, all of us have been assigned to a project tomorrow that needs all of our attention for the whole day tomorrow. Each of us have an assigned role. I'm going to be directing the steps."**

 **"I will be the brains behind this assignment."**

 **"I'll be the guy moving shit."**

 **"I'll be the fill in for anyonejust in case just in case."**

 **"And I'm the hype man!"**

After hearing the reason followed by everyone's role, Sota had one more question.

 **"Well, if a-all of you got assigned, why di-di-did they not include me? Don't I h-have something to of-offer."**

All of the other boys have each other a look as to say "who is going to explain this.". But Sota was able to piece everything without help. He let out a sad sigh as a realization hit him.

 **"I think I kno-know why..."**

X

 _"It's because I'm completely...useless. I only get in the way and don't...contribute anything. Sorry...for asking the obvious."_

The other girls quickly shook their head to that statement...well except for one.

 _"I mean yeah, you are kinda usele-"_

 _"Yui! She's our friend remember. Don't say things like that."_ Saki reprimanded her.

 _"Alright alright, just keep your bra on."_

As the two girl's argument began to settle, Yuna simply stared at the ground in thought. To think she had to be all alone tomorrow without any of her friends because she is unfit to help in the project. She was shaken out of her thoughts by a hand from Kokona.

 _"Cmon Yuna, don't be like that. Just because you can't help us with the assignment doesn't mean your useless. You can be helpful in lots of ways, you just need to find out how and I'm confident that you will find out tomorrow."_ She ended her motherly talk with a smile. Being somewhat of a parent was something that Kokona has gotten used too.

 _"Do you guys...really think that?"_

Her answer was in the form of a group hug. These friends enjoyed these moments to reassure one another that they are cared for. Then the need for breathing split them apart.

 _"Thanks guys...I'll try to be strong for tomorrow_." She said with conviction.

 _"That's the spirit Yuna!"_ Koharu encouraged.

Now with the issue resolved, it was time to move on to pressing matters. The gossip of relationships.

 _"So Mei, how is your new study partner? I take it that it's going well?"_ Saki asked which got a startle from Mei.

 _"If you are referring to my friend, Ryusei, he is doing well. We actually have study session right after school."_

 _"Yeah, a study session."_ Yui replied with sarcasm. _"What do you guys study? Each other? One can only imagine what you two bookworms do at those sessions."_ Yui taunted as she began to laugh which got a flustered look from Mei.

 _"Well, it appears you are envious of me and Ryusei's relationship simply because our makes logical sense while your relationship is completely based of the antithesis of love. Why you two are still together is beyond my logic._ " She retorted back.

 _"I don't what you just said but it sounded like you talked trash about Haruto and no one does that except me, so I'm gonna take offense to that. Prepare for your punishment four-eyes!"_

 ** _*Ring* *Ring*_**

 _"Saved by the bell. I got you next time Mei."_

Mei sighed in relief. Yui's punishment were not bad persay but it was certainly an annoyance to deal with.

 _"Alright, see all of you! Except for Yuna! All of you stay strong for tomorrow!"_ Koharu exclaimed as she hurried to class.

Everyone else dispersed except for Yuna and Sota. The two students feared tomorrow like never before. A whole day without their usual friends. A day that reminded them of a word they both hated and try to avoid.

 _ **Loneliness**_

 _ **The next day**_

Sota and Yuna entered the school with caution. Knowing they will be by themselves, the two yellow haired students slowly proceeded to the fountain as routine. The social setting of the fountain was barren due to the lack of students present. They both decided to take a seat and wait for the next bell.

Sota decided to sit down first on the nearest bench and draw in his notepad. This activity calmed him down and he actually got really good at it. He didn't want to join the art club though, do to the requirement to show your artwork. The only people who have seen his artwork are his friends and family with each of them praising his handiwork. He thought his talent was nice, but it was rarely useful.

The thing he decided to draw was the lovely fountain. As he was drawing, he felt the bench he was sitting slightly move. He peeled out of the corner of his eye to find Yuna sitting some lengths away from him.

As she was about to turn his way, his gaze quickly went back to his notepad.

 _ **"C-Close one."** He thought as he tried to peek again._

He always admired Yuna from afar. He found her beauty fascinating and heard that her cooking skills far beyond average. He never really had the chance to convey his feelings due to his timid deamnor.

 _"Maybe now is...a good time to peek...nope, nevermind."_ She thought to herself as she tried steal peeks at Sota.

Yuna was always curious about her thoughts towards Sota. She never talked to him but something about him just attracted her but she never acted on them due to her shyness. She always took quick peeks at him then quickly turned away once she saw the motion of his head. She pulled out a bento she made for herself since her friends wouldn't be present. It's been a while since she had a meal by herself. As she was about to dig, a sound rang out that got both of their attention.

 _ ***grrrr***_

The cause of the sound was coming from Sota stomach, he's been so worried about today that he skipped breakfast. He ignored his stomachs cry for food and continued drawing.

 _ ***grrrr***_

 **"Why n-now?"** He thought as tried to wait on his stomach to stop.

His stomach was not satisfied with waiting. It continued to wring out until it was satisfied. He stopped his drawing and began to think of a way to solve this problem. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard some shuffling near him. He turned twoards it only to find a bento being handed to him. The person who was responsible had their face turned away. She was clearly not one for eye contact.

They both stood in the same position for a few seconds until Yuna broke the silence.

 _"Here...your hungry right? Take...it."_

 **"I-It's fine. It's m-my fault I'm hungry any-anyway. Aren't you h-hungry?"**

 _"Even so you...shouldn't starve so here. And I'm not hungry any-"_

 _ ***grrrr***_

She was quickly cut off by the growling of her own stomach. This made Sota even more adamant at refusing her food.

 **"I c-can't accept this. You're hun-hungry yourself. You need the en-energy more than me."**

Then an idea came to her. It was embarrassing but she didn't want him to starve. A new feeling begin to creep up on her as she prepared herself to ask.

 _"What if we...share it? Would...you accept then?"_

Sota was about to refuse out right, but the smell of her bento went straight to his nostrils. The aroma of the meat, rice and veggies had no mercy as his mouth began to water. Besides, he did need to make new friends.

 _Why not start now?_

 **"S-Sure. I'll share with y-you umm?"**

Even though they new each other's name, they still decided to greet as if they never met befor which was true in some way.

 _"Yuna Hina...you can call me Yuna if you like. I don't mind."_ She said as she mentally slapped herself for that remark. She thought that was a little too forward since they just started speaking too each other.

 **"N-No it's fine. I'm Sota Yuki and you can call me Sota if you w-want so we're even.** **" Sota tried his best not to let his anxiety show. He didn't want to scare away a potential friend.**

They both were extremely nervous in this moment. This is new territory for both of them. Yuna went back to her attempts.

 _"Well...aren't you going to eat? You must be...starving right now."_

 **"You ea-eat first. It's yours and I need to finish s-something so go ahead. Don't worry that much about me."**

He quickly went back into his note pad and continued his work. Little did he know is that Yuna was at a good angle to take a peek.

Her eyes quickly went to his notepad to find a picture of the school fountain. The attention to detai was amazing along with realism it had. It was almost like an **actual** picture of it.

 _"Did you...draw that?"_

He was caught off guard as he quickly closed his notepad. His face began to flush as he tried to respond.

 **"Y-Y-Yeah. I like to draw and paint because it soothes me. When I hold a brush and begin to create, it feels amazing."** He said as his stutter began to fade away.

" _This drawing is amazing...I wish I actually had a good talent."_ She said with a hint of sadness. Sota could understand how she felt so he decided to comfort her.

 **"Don't say t-that. I'm pretty s-sure you have a t-talent for something. It would probably be way mor-more useful than mine."** He said as the hunger finally overcame him. He went into the bento to find cooked chicken, white rice and a variety of vegetables. The first bite he took sent him straight to heaven. The combination of flavors danced around his tongue as he savored the taste. Yuna could recognize the facial expression, she has gotten so use to people enjoying her food.

 _"So...is it good?"_

 **"G-Good!? This food is amazing!"** He calm down a little realizing he went a little overboard with his reaction. This got a giggle out of Yuna. She rarely sees anyone enjoy her food this much.

 **"Yeah, it's really gr-great. Did you m-make this?"**

She nodded her head. She wasnst used to people praising her food like he did. It actually made her feel good about her skills.

 **"To be h-honest, I rather be a c-cook then an artist. Art is just to l-look at while cooking is a n-needed skill. I wish I could get better at it."** He said with a melancholy tone. He wished that he could be more useful to others in more ways.

Seeing him like this didn't set well with Yuna so she quickly thought of a solution.

 _"I could...teach you some things about it...if you want."_

She said as she began to eat her portion.

 **"You w-would do that? I mean, I d-don't know how I could repay you."**

An idea struck him as quick as a knife to the head. He might as well put his talent to use.

 **"How about as payment, I'll draw whatever you w-want."**

 _"That sounds...fair."_

They both nodded in agreement as they looked at each other for a long period of time. This is the first time they actually had eye contact with another person and didn't flinch away. Something about this felt right to both of them.

 ** _*Ring* *Ring*_**

They were quickly knocked out of their gaze as the bell signaled the start of classes.

 **"Look like I g-gotta go. See you around Yuna."**

 _"You too...Sota."_

They both packed up and prepared to move to their classes. As they moved, a strange feeling was bothering both of them.

 _A feeling that this was going to be an interesting day._

In class

Due to Yuna's timid personality, she always kept to herself in class. She usually would sit in the back and not bother anyone. She would usually have Mei sit back here with her but she was absent today. She knew that this class period was going to be a tough one.

"Alright class, we have a student who is going to be joining our class from now on. I would ask that you all show him kindness and respect."

The class nodded their head.

"Alright. Class meet Sota Yuki."

As the teacher finished her introduction, a yellowed haired boy walked in sight of his new period. He was slightly trembling because of the new faces.

"Yuki, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

Sota simply stood there like a deer in the headlights. He wasn't much for social interaction of any kind, especially with large groups. But he was able to manage as he laid his eyes on Yuna. Just looking at her gave him the courage he needed.

 **"My name is Sota Yuki, it's a pleasure to meet all of y-you."** One stutter was an achievement in its self.

"Excellent, now we don't have seating arrangements so you can sit wherever you like. I do not tolerate disruptions and slacking however so be weary of that. Understood?"

 **"Yes Sensei."**

After the fair warning, Sota quickly made his way to the desk right beside Yuna. They both exchanged a smile as he sat down. Class was finally in session.

As class went on, the two timid student decided to pass notes to each other. This form of communication kept them out of trouble and it was an easy form of communication.

'Your bento was amazing today'

'Thank you, it's the least I can do.'

'So is this teacher hard /'

As Sota finally got Yuna's reply, he was called on to answer a question.

"Yuki, What does standard deviation mean?"

"This is not good!" He thought. He hasn't been paying attention but fortunately for him he peek down to find that Yuna had an answer for him in the note.

 **"Uh. It's is measure to examine the dispersion of a set of d-data values. If it's low standard deviation, that means it's close to the average while high standard deviation means it's more spread out."** He responded which got a nod from the teacher.

"Excellent answer. Your new here but already showing some promise. Keep up the good work." She said as she continued to write on the whiteboard.

Sota breathed a sigh of relief as he opened up her note even more. It looks like she wrote more than just the answer.

'Sorry for distracting you, I tend to do that. :'( '

Sota quick wrote his response and handed it back to her.

'You don't have to be sorry for anything. It was my fault not yours. I thank you for saving me though. That could've been ugly :'

She slowly began to perk up as she responded back with equal enthusiasm. However Sota missed the tints of red on her cheek as she responded.

'Your pretty nice, you wanna hang out at lunchtime c:? You don't have too if you want '

Sota didn't even have to think as he wrote his reply.

'I would enjoy that :D'

 ** _*Ring* *Ring*_**

As the bell rang to signal the next period, the two walked to their next classes with each of them looking forward to lunchtime.

The feeling has yet to leave both of them as they departed.

 _ **Lunchtime**_

Sota and Yuna both made it back to their bench in record time. They still mulled over the absence of their friends but that sad feeling quickly began to fade as they spoke with each other.

 **"H-hey."**

 _"Hello...you're still hungry...aren't you?"_

 **"How d-did you know?!"**

 _"Because... its lunchtime... and you didn't bring any food so I made... this for you during freetime. I hope you enjoy it."_

She reached into her bag to pull out a container of hotdogs that were cut into the shape of an octopus. As much as Sota's stomach was aching for a couple of those delights, he needed to work on his homework he didn't do last night.

 **"I'm s-sorry but I can't ea-eat right now. I got w-work I have to do."**

He pulled out five pages of questions and quickly went to work on it. Yuna wanted to let him just do his work but something told her diffrent.

 _"Atleast one... it's hard to work while your hungry."_

 **"Thanks but I can't was-waste anytime."**

He seemed very adamant at finishing his work. It seems she had no choice but take action. It was for his sake atleast.

She opened the container and picked up an octo-dog. She carefully placed the tasty treat right in front of his mouth. He slightly jumped as it came into view.

 **"W-What are you doing!?"**

 _"I'm feeding you... it's better if you have some food in you and it helps It's better your concentration."_

 **"I app-appreciate the thought but-"**

 _"Please... for me atleast? I'm trying to... **help** you."_

She said as she kept her gaze on him. Her face was probably burning up due to the amount of embarrassment she was feeling. After a few seconds, Sota submitted as he opened his mouth for her to place the treat in.

The food had the same effect on him as it did this morning. She continued the same action as he worked on his homework. It was a little embarrassing at first but after a while, the uneasy feeling started to fade as they enjoyed each other's company.

 **"Thanks for the f-food. I'm really glad I m-met you Yuna. I thought today was gonna be h-horrible since my friends aren't here but you came along and ch-change that."**

 _"What a coincidence... my friends were also...absent today. I'm...also glad that I met you...as well. Your really...-"_

 _"If it isn't little miss sunshine."_

Yuna was quickly cut off by the voice that approached them. They looked up to see a tanned girl in a mini skirt with a variety of colorful accessories. They both already knew the name of the individual. It was none other than Musume Ronshaku.

 _"Hello... Ronshaku."_

 **"H-Hey Ronshaku."**

The two of them knew Ronshaku was not a girl to be crossed. If you were not well-liked, her and her friends would tease and taunt you about it. Only a few are safe from their grasp.

 _"Man, you two are sooo bad at talking. Oh well, I'm not here to judge speech patterns._ _" She said as her eyes quickly turned toward Sota. "I'm actually here to ask you on a date cutie.~"_

Sota was completely stunned while Yuna just sat there completely frozen. She started to get a real bad feeling about this.

 **"M-M-Me!? I barely know you!"** He exclaimed as musume sat right in between them, closing in on Sota and pushing Yuna away.

 _"So? It doesn't mean we can't get to know each other better.~"_ She said as she began to trace her fingers along his arm. Sota couldn't help but stare at her while she continued her actions.

"I-I-I—!"

" _C'mon, it's not that hard to say yes is it? It'll be fun, I promise. It won't get too crazy...unless that's what your into. It's always the quiet ones.~"_ She said in a low tone as she inched herself closer to him.

After hearing those words, Yuna finally snapped out of her frozen state. She couldn't just let her talk to Sota like that. She had to do something.

 _"...leave him alone."_ She mumbled. She thought she said it aloud but it was all in her head. Musime quickly turned to face her with a smirk. Yuna did not like where this was going.

 _"Sorry, I didn't catch that. Would you say that again please?"_

 _Silence._ Yuna lost all courage at this point. She had no idea why she decided to question her. She clearly had no right to do that.

 _"That's what I thought. Sota here deserves a girl that can actually show him a good time. Not some timid, boring bitch like you who only knows there way around the kitchen. God, if you think he would've given you a chance then you are beyond stupid. You are honestly **nonthing** without help."_

Each insult she threw cut Yuna in her heart. She had some valid points in her insults that just made Yuna submit. She couldn't help anybody, not even herself. Sota definitely deserves better.

 _"...your rig-"_

 **"Wrong!"**

Sota quickly interrupted Yuna as he calmly pushed Musume away. He knew he had to say something about this.

 **"Yuna, don't listen to her. Your not useless or anything like that. Your an amazing person who I had the pleasure of meeting with today. You helped me out so much today. The food, the notes and even the conversation. You are way more helpful than you think."**

That response almost brought Yuna to tears as she listened to his response. No one has ever really thought of her like that. She knew it was genuine because it lacked his stutter. Sota turned his attention towards Musume as she stood there unimpressed by his actions.

 **"Sorry Ro-Ronshaku. I'm gonna have to refuse yo-your invitation."**

 _"Whatever, see you around."_

And just like that, she departed. Sota finally put all of his attention towards Yuna as he scratched the back of his head.

 **"Sorry about t-that Yuna. I couldn't let he-Ahh!"**

His apology was cut off by the sudden hug from Yuna. Neither of them said a word as Yuna tightened her embrace and Sota began to return the affection. As they broke the hug, they stared into each other's eyes as they held each other. The other's eyes was the only thing that could stare at, doing this gave them the courage they needed.

 _ ***Ring Ring***_

The two were knocked out of their moment when the bell rung. They both awkwardly separated as they realized what they were doing.

 **"So um..u-uh."**

 _"Yeah... so...eh."_

They continued to fumble over their own words until one of them was able to form a sentence.

 _"Uhh...would you...like... to join me with baking after school? I need...to make a cake for my mother."_

 **"T-That sounds good. I c-can l-learn a thing or two about c-cooking. Maybe afterwards I can re-repay you with a drawing of your choosing?"**

 _"Sounds...terrific."_

 **"Alright see you t-then."**

They both departed to their remaining classes, completely unaware of the transaction between Musume and a girl with grey eyes.

 _"There I did it, I don't know why you wanted me to swoon him but it's done. Now I believe you owe me something?"_ She asked

The girl said nonthing as she handed her a pack of cigarettes. Musume happily accepted her reward.

 _"Thanks..um."_

 _"Ayano, never speak of this to anyone understood?"_

 _"Yeah Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go on my smoke break. See you round Ayano."_

Ayano said nonthing as the girl left her sight. Ayano was pleased with the results, she's getting closer to her goal and nobody was going to stop her.

 ** _No one._**

 ** _After school_**

As planned, the two timid students made their way to the cooking room in the school. Both of them were looking forward to not only the cake they were going to prepare but the company of each other.

Sota arrived a bit earlier than Yuna, so he took the time to familiarize himself with the kitchen. He looked through the many drawers and found everything you need in the kitchen. Bowls, utensils, spices, anything that has to do with cooking could be found in this room.

He was inspecting a medium sized bowl before a knock startled him.

 **"Gah!"**

He turned around to only find Yuna entering the room. He breathed a sigh of relief as he put the bowl on the table.

 _"Sorry...I didn't scare you...did I?"_

 **"I-It's fine, I startle easy s-so yeah."**

After the quick introductions, he scanned the room only make out one simple fact: The only people in the room was just **him** and _her_.

 **"Uhh Yuna, wh-where's everybody e-else? This is a c-club right?"**

 _"Oh...I forgot... to tell you that it was just. going to be...me for today. Your...welcome to leave if you feel...uncomfortable."_

He shook his head as he crossed his arms.

There was no way he was going to abandon her this time.

 **"No, I will not l-leave until w-we make the b-best cake ever."** He said with enthusiasm.

Yuna simply smiled at his conviction. She got that feeling again but left it instead of keeping it down. She was looking forward to their activities for today. She never really had a helping hand in the kitchen so this was going to be new for both of them.

 _"Thank you...uh can you look for a larger...bowl than the one...you already have please. I'm gonna get the ingredients from the fridge."_

 **"S-Sure thing Yuna."**

After hearing the given task, he went to work as he scoured through the drawers and cabinets. After a few seconds, he was successful in his search as he pulled out the bigger bowl. He turned around to be met with an interesting sight.

Yuna was bent over in the refrigerator still looking for the ingredients. Her position gave Sota a clear view of her _assets_ , revealing the curves of her rear and a glimpse of her yellow panties. Sota couldn't help but stare at her beauty while she was completely unaware. He tried to keep calm as she started to turn around.

 _"...Found them."_

She turned around to find a blushing Sota.

 _"Is something...wrong? You look Hot...!! I meant as in...ill or something like that."_ She quickly corrected herself.

 **"N-No, I'm fine. I got the bowl you wanted."** He said as he tried his best to erase the image from his mind. He handed the bowl over to her.

 _"Good...now I would like...for you to make the... batter while I make the frosting... just mix the items together."_

 **"O-Ok."**

Sota began his task as he mixed the flour, eggs, buttermilk, sugar, vanilla and other ingredients into the bowl. Everything was going smoothly until the substance got hard to move. Yuna was nearby to check on him.

 _"What's wrong?"_

 **"This batter isn't m-moving. I think I messed u-up."**

 _"Oh...nonthing is wrong...you need a whisk. I have one at...my station. I'll be right back."_

She said as she began to leave from his view. He tried his best not to stare at her rear again. After a few minutes, she came back with a metal whisk.

 _"Here, I'll show you...how to use it if you...get confused."_

She handed him the whisk and he started to mix the batter. The whisk was working wonders as the batter started to move. Then Sota felt something on his hand.

 _"Your gonna cramp...if you do that. This is usually the..best position for it."_

Sota realized that she was actually holding his hand from behind him. The motion and shared warmth that their hands created felt nice to him. They stood there mixing the batter until Yuna departed. As much as she njoyed the moment, she had to complete her task.

After the batter was prepared, Sota went to check on Yuna's progress. He found her putting the finishing touches on the frosting as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was still working so she had yet to notice his entry. Without paying any attention to that, he called her name.

 **"Yuna?"**

 _"EEK!"_

She let out a squeal as some of the forsting got onto her and the floor. It wasn't a very big spill but a spill nonetheless. Sota, realizing his mistake, went to apologize for his actions.

 **"Y-Yuna, I am so sor—w-woah!"**

Due to Sota's clumsiness, he tripped over the spill and landed straight into Yuna. What transpired next was absolutely devastating.

 ** _Crash!_**

The two students slowly opened their eye only to find themselves in a _awkward_ position. Sota found himself hovering over Yuna with both arms on each side of her while their legs were intertwined. The position didn't bother them much as they stared into each other's eyes. Yellow met yellow as they continued to gaze into the other's soul.

As they stayed there for a few minutes, Sota slowly came back to reality. He apologized for his actions. Both of their cheeks were completely red.

 **"I-I-I'm s-so sorry. All I e-ever do is me-mess things up. I c-can't help anyone. I-I'll let m-myself out and ge-get out of y-your way. Sorry a-again.**

He was about to get off of her and was about to leave but her hand reached out to his arm and kept him in position. It seems like she had a few words to share with him.

 _"That's not true at all. You are the most helpful person I've met. I don't think I could've made it through the school day without you. Your amazing so..please don't go."_ She revealed with only a slight pause.

Sota was touched by her words. Hearing her say that gave him a new resolve. That feeling started to flow through him and he welcomed it with open arms. The two students helped each other off the ground and finished the task at hand. They were both working at a fast pace by encouraging one another.

After the job they both were messy due to some minor complications. Sota had a mischievous idea, he knew it was childish but it's been awhile since he had some fun.

 **"Hey yuna."**

 _"Hmm?"_

 **"Y-You have some frosting on your cheek."**

She quickly checked the area to look for the frosting but found nonthing.

 _"Where...is it?"_

After she questioned it. He put some frosting from his finger to her cheek.

 **"There!"**

He began to laugh as she slowly formed a smile. She had a bit of mischievous streak as well. She quickly retaliated by sticking some frosting on his cheek. The action left him stunned as she giggled.

 _"Whoops... finger slipped."_

The two continued to stick the leftover frosting on each other as they ran around the kitchen. Each enjoying the childish nature of the other as they both hit the ground laughing. As long as they were together, they had all the courage they needed.

Then out of nowhere, Sota _licked_ the frosting of Yuna's cheek. The contact on her cheek brought a red shade to her face. He was so immersed in the moment that he wasn't thinking about his actions. He had a feeling this wasnst going to end well.

As he was about to apologize, she quickly put some frosting on his lips and quickly kissed them. He could taste the sweetness of the frosting and her lips at the same time. It was only a peck as she quickly returned to her position of preparing the cake.

 _"I'll see you at your house for my picture today?"_

She said with no problem at all. He quickly nodded as he recovered from her contact.

 **"Yes, I will see you then Yuna."**

With that, they both left the cooking room of the school to return home. They both had to prepare for their visit.

 _The feeling was ever present in both of them._

 _ **At Sota's House**_

Sota waited patiently in his art room for the arrival of Yuna. The art room was actually not that bad. It contained a fridge with beverages and a bed just in case he gets ideas during the night along with the spacious room it provided.

Most of his time had been here mostly due to his mother and farher. His parents weren't really around that much which probably contributed to his shy behavior due to low exposure of social interactions. He arranged his notepad and mentally prepared himself for her request.

 ** _Knock Knock_**

He stood up and opened the door to reveal a Yuna in casual wear. It was a yellow summer dress, decorated with pink petals, with a white ribbon in the middle and yellow sandals. The look really suited her figure and personality. Sota thought that she was the cutest girl he has ever seen. Yuna also took a moment to look at Yuna in his casual attire. He opted for a yellow T-shirt with horizontal white stripes along with white shorts and sandals as well. She admired the look because it embraced his youthful nature. He stepped to the side to grant her entrance.

 **"So, did you d-decide on what you want me to draw?"** He asked with anticipation. He was met with a flustered face when she turned around.

 _"Can...you...draw...a portrait of me?"_ She finally said her request as she took a seat on one of the stools.

 **"Uhh..I've never d-done a po-portrait of a person before.. well, there's a fir-first for everything. I'll accept your request."**

He began to set up his canvas and paints. The only thing he knew about portraits were that the subject has to keep the same expression as not to ruin the 'muse'.

 **"Ok, everything is set. All I need is one more thing."**

 _"What's that?"_

 **"I need you to have a happy expression. I'm pretty sure you don't want a shy expression as a portrait r-right?"**

 _"Oh...how's this?"_

She 'smiled'

 **"Ahh! No! You look th-threatening."**

 _"This?"_

 **"Not that ei-either. Keep go-going."**

She did want a happy portrait, but making the expression was easier said then done. Each attempt they have done led to her facial expression being twisted or unusual. The frustration began to show as Yuna began to cry.

 _"I...just can't do anything right. There's no way I...can do this. You don't have to worry about paying...me back. I'll see you tomorrow Sota. Sorry being completely useless."_

She started to leave. Sota needed to do something to stop her. He was thinking of what can make a happy expression. There was a lot of things but he was limited.

 _He needed to help her._

It hit him. It was the only way to help her with this portrait. It was gonna be messy but worth it in the end.

He quickly grabbed her by the shoulders as she was one foot out the door. She turned to face him with a tear down her cheek. He could feel his heartbeat rise as he put his plan in motion.

 _"...So-mmpf!"_

Before she could even say his name, his lips were upon hers. They both had their eyes wide open as they deepened their kiss. The chaste kiss they had back at school paled in comparison to this intimate contact. After a few seconds, they slowly closed their eyes as Sota wrapped his arms around her waist and Yuna wrapped her's around his neck.

The two were completely in sync as they didn't wrestle with their tongues, they simply occupied one another. The hands started to explore as Yuna combed through his hair and Sota traced along her back. At this moment they weren't afraid of anything. Their shy personality was fading as they continued.

 _They felt nonthing but courage as they shared this moment._

As the need for oxygen was great, they both separated. As he slightly raised her face, Sota was finally able to see a happy expression from her. Something that he actually helped with. He was sure this was going to be a beautiful portrait.

 **"Great, now we can move on to the po-portrait."**

He said as he went back to his canvas. He was stopped however by a hand intertwined in his own.

 _"...it can wait."_

 **"Wh-What!? I thought you wan-wanted the portrait. And the expression y-you're making is perfect. Why woul-!"**

Sota found himself speechless as Yuna presses her body against his. He could feel her breast pressing up against his chest and her hands wandering all over him. He was completely frozen by her soft touches.

 _"I have the person...responsible for my expression right here. As long as your here, I can...make all the happy expressions I want. However it seems you have a... **promblem** of your own." _

She pointed out as she could feel something poking at her legs. Yuna already knew what was responsible as Sota tried his best to form an apology.

 **"Uh-Uh-I'm so-"**

 _"Don't apologize. You helped me..."_ She slowly brought her lips towards his ear. She whispered the sweet words to him.

 _"So...it's only fair...if I **help** you...right?" _

**_The next morning_**

 _"I knew we shouldn't have taken Koharu! The stupid airhead always screws things up! We would've been better of with Yuna for goodness sake's!"_

 _"I'm so so so super sorry! How was I suppose to know that chemicals react like that! Atleast give me a little bit of a break!"_

 _"Although it was the first for you, it would've been wise to seek the assistance of me or anyone else who knew what they were doing. It's all in the past now so no need to be upset about it."_

 _"HAH! Mei forgives me!"_

The group of girls recalled their experience with the assignment yesterday. It was brought to an abrupt end but they managed to pull out a decent mark. However they were interrupted by voice they never expected.

 _"Hey guys, I gotta go do something. I'll see y'all at lunch. Bye for now."_

The person responsible for that declaration was Yuna. She quickly her things and a box and began to walk out of the fountain area.

The girls were stunned due to her new speaking pattern but it was expected, especially from what they heard about her actions yesterday. They knew the reason she was going to be absent and they welcomed it with open arms. They were glad that she found someone to give her strength.

 ** _X_**

 **"Your a complete idiot Hayato. I can say that with so much confidence! Even Sota could've done a better job than you."**

 **"I was the moral support! It seemed right at the time! I'm really really sorry! But give me points for trying!"**

 **"Let it go Haruto. It was a simple mistake on our friends part. We may have lost out on a little funds but be gracious that they gave us atleast something. I forgive you Hayato, but please think more about your actions in the future."**

 **"Wow, Ryusei! You should be the moral support next time!"**

The gathering of the boys recalled their project yesterday. Their was a little bit of a situation at the end but they all got atleast something out of it. Then a voice pulled them out of their thoughts.

 **"Guys, I'm gonna be going now. I'll see you at lunchtime. Catch y'all later."**

The voice belonged to none other than Sota as he packed his belongings and a box along with him and left from the group.

The boys were shocked as they didn't even hear a single stutter but from what they heard about his doings from yesterday, they didn't question it. They would always treat him like family, no matter what. It was about time he found someone who gives him courage.

The two timid students met underneath the Sakura tree. It took some time because they wanted be away from prying eyes. Sota intiated but fell right back into his cowardly persona.

 **"Y-Y-Yuna?"**

 _"...Hmm?"_

He handed her a box. She opened it and pull out the beautiful portrait of herself. The smile she had during that moment was a moment she will never forget. She also found a note. It read:

 **'Yuna. Your are the most amazing girl I've ever met in my life. Your beautiful, caring, helpful and really good at cooking. I thought yesterday was going to be the worst day of my life, but you came and changed that the day when you sat next to me. Whenever I'm around you, I feel brave and confident. I absolutely adore that feeling. So may you promise to be courage from here on out. I would want nonthing more than that.'**

She finished the note and looked up to find a shaking Sota. She said nonthing as she started to write on the back of his note and handed it to him along with a box.

He opened the box to find the bento they shared. His stomach growled loudly as he began to read her response.

 _'Sota. I've never met anyone as amazing as you. You are by far the most helpful and caring person I've ever seen. I also thought that yesterday would be tragic but you came along as you took your seat next to me. I feel a lot stronger when I'm with you. It's a feeling I never want to part ways with again. Yes, I promise to stay by your side. Let's help each other until the end.'_

Sota looked up to see the happy expression she gave her. They both embraced each other and sealed their promise with a kiss. They didn't have the courage to say the words yet but they had all the time they needed.

They both sat in _lovely_ silence until the bell rung.

 ** _*Ring Ring*_**

 ** _10 years later_**

A yellowed haired man was putting the finishing touches on his latest piece of artwork. He was wondering what name would be good for it. He slowly glided his brush along the canvas with absolute concentration.

"DADDY!"

 **"AHHH!"**

The mans stroke quickly switched directions as he was startled from the noise. The man quickly turned around to see his son.

 **"You just love to scare your father right son?"**

He asked in a teasing tone. The boy hid his face with a _familiar_ item.

"Sorry Daddy, I keep forgetting you scare easy. I found this portrait in the basement and it looks like you drew it. Is this-"

 _"Where...did you find that?"_

They both turned to a women with yellow hair and along side her was a little girl. The women had with a plate of freshly baked cookies that appeared to be shaking.

"I found it in the basement. Is this you in the portrait mom?"

 _"...Yes. Your farther drew that for me when we were still in high school."_

"Wow! You look amazing in this mom! You look completely similar to this portrait! Right sis?"

The girl nodded her head as she took a look at the portrait. The yellow haired man saw the women tremble so he decided to take action.

 **"Kids, how about you go into the living room and play while me and your mother chat...also hand me the portrait."**

The children did as they were told and retreated into the living room. The women signed in relief as she got closer to the man and kissed his cheek.

 _"Still helping me as usual I see."_

 **"Well, I did make a p-promise... Damn, I thought that was gone."**

 _"Don't worry, we all have slip ups sometimes...but between you and me, your a lot cuter when you stutter.~"_

The two hugged each other as they both reminisce about the decade old painting.

 **"No matter what art I make, I think this one will be my best work by far."**

 _"Why do you say that?"_

 **"This is the work that reminds me of my talent. A talent that you helped me achieved. And a reminder of the most important person of my life."**

He mentally prepared himself as he was about to say the words. The words he has yet to say during their ten years of being together.

 **"I love you Yuna H-Hina."** A minor stutter but he was actually able to say it. He was able to convey his feeling to her with actual words. She stood there flustered as she heard the long-awaited words. It was only right to do the same.

 _"I...love you too Sota Yuki."_

They both kissed as they sat in complete silence. Just them enjoying each other's company and warmth.

 _Nonthing but lovely silence._

 ** _Not gonna lie, I had fun with this chapter. Hoped y'all enjoy. So...lots to cover. Next up will probably be the greens. The reason being is because the purples are technically, and that's a BIG technically, canon and I have no idea how to make the plot but I'll come up with something and the plot I have for the teals have to do with purples gettin together. Why you ask? I won't tell but brownie points to whoever figures out why. You can put your answer in the reviews if you want but I won't spoil. Oh and when I get done with all the rainbow students, I'll update this book with the "interesting" parts ;). So if you interested in those parts, stick around till the end Ight? See y'all in the next one._**


	4. Energetic Green!

**_What's up my guys. It's nice to see that y'all have been enjoying the stories. It's the least I can do for the old students :). We gonna try and keep up with the green heads today. Enjoy my guys._**

 _"C'mon girls! Just one more time pleasssse!"_

 **"I know all of you can do it guys! Just this final time!"**

The pleas were coming from none other than Hayato Haruki and Koharu Hinata. The two green haired students were the most optimistic and energetic people you could ever meet. However their friends were unable to keep up with their energy for much longer.

 _"Listen Koharu, it's nice of you to care for our health but isn't it a little bit unreasonable for us to run around the school in the morning?"_ Mei asked.

 _"What's unreasonable is that we ran around this school ten times and your not even sweating yet! Are you sure your human?"_ Yui asked with agitation clear in her voice.

 _"Yui, lets be patient with our friend, she is known to be very hyper when it comes to things like this. Let's just go ahead and run one more time. Our bodies will thank us. Also don't forget the reason we're really doing this"_ Saki said reassuringly with last part only audible to the other girls. The statement was met with Koharu shaking her head.

 _"No...it's fine if you guys don't want too! I'm sorry for forcing you guys to run with me! You guys can chill at the fountain if you need too! I'm going for one more lap!"_ She said with her green eyes lighting up.

 _"Well, try not to exhaust yourself too much. C'mon girls, let's go rest at the fountain."_

Kokona and the other girls began to depart leaving behind Koharu. As the figures began to fade out of her view, she fought back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The feeling she tried to leave was starting to work it's way back. Being _diffrent_ from everyone else.

 _"Perk up Koharu! They'll wait for you at the fountain! Your not an outcast anymore! And you definitely won't be come next week!"_ She said to herself as her smile came back.

She started her final lap with a determined smile on her face.

 ** _X_**

 **"Listen Hayato, I'm *pant* going back to the fountain! We've been *pant* running out here for fifty minutes nonstop! How you're able to endure this is beyond *pant* me!"** Haruto exclaimed while trying to catch his breath.

 **"While this activity is great for our physical attributes, I may have to side with Haruto on this one. I'm getting a bit winded myself."** Ryusei added.

 **"Guys, it's just one more lap. It will all be over soon and we can rest. Remember that Hayato has to-"**

 **"You guys can go! I'm sorry if it seemed like I forced you guys in my activities! That was really selfish of me! I'll see y'all at the fountain right?"** Hayato interjected with his signature optimism.

 **"Alright guys, you heard him. Try not to go to crazy man. We'll be chilling at the fountain when your done."**

Riku and the other boys finally left Hayato on his own. He was holding in a bitter sadness over the fact that he was so **diffrent** from them.

 **"C'mon Hayato! Don't worry too much! They'll wait for you at the fountain! They don't think your a weirdo! Man it's gonna be hard to replace them."** He kept telling himself as his optimism came back.

He was looking forward to getting this lap over and returning to his friends.

 ** _X_**

The two green haired students were running their final lap around the school but this final lap was diffrent from their run with their friends.

They both decided to hop on the running track. Since their friends weren't here, they were able to use their full energy. Running on the track made both of them feel normal about themselves.

As they finally made their way to the track they both caught a glimpse of each other.

 _"Oh hey Haruki!"_

 **"Sup Hinata!"**

After exchanging greetings they both began to stretch. The two students looked at each other with confusion as they tried to figure out what the other was doing. They were very aware of the others athletic ability but never really tested on their own.

 _"So what are you doing here Haruki!?"_

 **"I could ask you the same thing Hinata !"**

They both stared each other down with a smile. These two were not only optimistic and energetic, they were also a little bit _competitive. Maybe t_ hey could get a bit of a challenge while they are out here.

 _"So your not gonna tell me?!"_ She asked as she was touching her toes.

 **"Well, you tell me why your here and I'll tell you mine!"** He said as he outstretched his arms and swung them around.

 _"I asked you first!"_

 **"First is worst so there!"**

The two were at a standstill. There was only one way to settle this. They both smiled at the thought.

 _"Well, since you were stretching, would you like to go for a race to see who tells who first!?"_

Hayato smiled at the the offer with determination clear in his face.

 **"I was thinking the exact same thing! You're on!"**

She matched his determination as soon as he accepted.

 _"Great! May the best runner win!"_

 **"Yeah! I look forward to see who the victor will be!"**

They both shook each other's hands as they sized the other one up. However the analytical assement slowly turned into a curious gaze for both of them.

Hayato noticed the soft feminine features of his opponent. The way her green pigtails complimented her facial structure. Her lime green eyes were just mesmerizing to look at. And her body shape was that of an althletic gymnast.

 **"Man, she is pretty!"** He thought to himself.

Koharu was becoming aware of the masculine features her opponent had. The way how his wild hair went well with his facial features. How his forest green eyes were impossible to look away from. He also had the body type of a toned gymnast.

 _"Wow, he's so good-looking!"_ She thought to her self.

The two finally returned back to reality when they realized their handshake went to hand holding.

 **"Oh! Whoops!"**

 _"Sorry! My bad!"_

The two quickly retracted their hand and tried not to show any form of embarrassment. But their was a little side of them that wished it would've last for longer.

 **"So, who's going to count for us!? I think it will give both of us a fair edge if someone else started the race for us!"**

 _"I was thinking the same thing! Ummm... What about her!"_

Koharu pointed at another student with bright green hair. She appeared occupied because she was on her phone.

 **"Great! I'll see if she can spare a minute!"**

Hayato quickly made his way over towards the girl. He tried to call out to her first.

 **"Hey miss!"**

The girls did not respond. She was still texting away on her cell phone.

 **"Excuse me miss!!"**

Hayato tried increasing the volume of his voice but to no avail as she was still texting away.

Hayato decided to say nonthing and began to poke her until it started to turn into a jab. The girl was still not budging.

Hayato was on the verge of giving up until Koharu walked up and plucked the phone from the girl.

The girl blinked and then started reaching for her phone. Koharu was just a bit stinger and was able to hold her back.

 _"Hey! Can I get that back please? I was sending an email to someone that needs to read it. It's reallllly important!"_ She pleaded. The girl seemed extremely desperate to get her phone back.

 _"We'll give it back to you if you can start our race!"_

The girl stopped reaching for her possession and went into to thought

 _"That's it? Okie-dokie, but can I get it back? I was almost finished."_

Koharu gave her phone back and she finally sent the email she has been working for the past hours.

 _"Finally. I hope he responds. Nice to meet both of you, I'm Midori Gurin!"_ The girl said as the three green haired students walked towards the track.

 **"Nice to meet you Gurin, I'm Hayato Haruki!"**

 _"I'm Koharu Hinata! Good to know you!"_

After hearing their names, Midori gasped as everything came back to her.

 _"I haven't seen you two in ages! Did you guys finally get together or something? OH! Do you guys have a ship name yet!? Wait, I thought that you guys weren't supposed to be together. Atleast, that's what he said in his video I watched."_

The two green haired students were confused and flustered by her rant. They didn't even have a single clue of what she was talking about.

 **"What exactly are you saying!? We are not involved in that way!"**

 _"Yeah! We have no idea where you got this information from!"_

 _"I got it from Ya-"_

She stopped her sentence and then a realization came to her. She quickly learned that this was not _reality_.

 _"Ohhhhh. Forget what I just said. I was just talking just too...um... forget about it. Now you two need a counter right?@_

The two athletic students nodded as they got into position at the starting line. All they had to do was run one lap before the other. They both itched with anticipation for the call.

"Alright, ready...set...-"

 ** _*Beep* *Beep*_**

 _"Ohh! He must've responded. I also need to check and see where I'm at cause I'm pretty sure none of this is real."_ She said as she pulled out her phone to check the notification. She quickly scanned the reply that read:

'Please, for the love of all that's good in the world, stop sending me emails!'

 _"Aww! Maybe if I send another one he'll consider my questions and ideas."_ She said as began to write another one but was quickly knocked out of her thought.

 **"Gurin! We still have a race for you to call!"**

 _"Yeah! I hope you remember our deal!"_

 _"Oh right! Sorry about that."_

Midori quickly sent another email and took a serious stance as she began to start the race.

 _"Ready...set...-"_

Koharu and Hayato were waiting for the 'Go' but it never came. What they did here was the sound of buttons being pressed on a phone a lot of times in a row.. They didn't have to think hard about who was responsible.

 _"GURIN!!!"_

They both called out which made her jump a bit. Then all they heard was 'Game over'.

 _"Darn, I was so close to catching that monster! Well, another time. Ok I'm ready this time. No more distractions."_

The two students were finally glad to have her full attention. She took the same stance again and began to call out.

 _"Ready... Set... Go!"_

As soon as they heard the words, they quickly zoomed down the track. The only thing you could see were two green blurs down the track. In only a few seconds, the finish line was crossed. The two green heads who still look ready for another lap or two stood there waiting for the results.

 **"Well, who crossed first?!"**

 _"Yeah, who is_ _going tell who first!?"_

Midori was twirling her bangs around as she was about to tell them the news. The look she gave confused both of the students.

 _"It was a tie."_

 ** _"A tie!?"_**

They both couldn't believe that the race ended like that. This was the first that someone was actually able to keep up with them.

 _"Yep, and I got the video right here just in case. Am I smart or what!"_

What she said rang true as Hayato and Koharu both saw her play the video in slow motion. They saw that both of their legs crossed at the _exact_ same time.

 _"You two look so cute together in this picture!"_ She said which got both of them flustered.

 **"N-No! We are simply haveing a friendly race is all!"**

 _"I wouldn't know anything about! It's just a race for a simple challenge! Nonthing more!"_

Midori just pouted as they completely shot her ship down again.

 _"So how are you two gonna settle it now?"_

The two already knew the answer to that. It was so simple.

 _"We will just race again until a victor is decided!"_

 **"Yep! That sounds like a plan too me!"**

 _"But you both literally ran the whole track! Your making it sound like it's no big deal. You sure you don't need a breather or something."_

Midori's pleas were ignored as the two student went back into racing position. It was clear that they were ready for another one. Midori simply oblige to their wishes.

 _"Alright. Ready... Set... Go!"_

 ** _Twenty five races later_**

 _"Guys! You both tied again! It's clear that there's not gonna be a true winner! And how come you guys aren't tired yet! I'm pooped just from doing the counting thing!"_

Midori ranted as Hayato and Koharu looked ready for another one. The two were dead set on winning this challenge.

 _"Just one more! One more race!"_

 **"Yeah! Just this last time! Please!"**

 _ ***Ring* *Ring***_

The school bell echoed throughout the courtyard. Midori used this chance to escape.

 _"Welp. Looks like I have to leave. See you two around."_ She said as left with her phone in tow. The two students were left with no choice but to proceed to their first period. They each shared the same dread over their first period teacher.

 _"Man I hope miss Anna is in a good mood today!"_

 **"Me too! She can be really uptight sometimes! And it's a Monday!"**

Koharu giggles at the statement made by him. She always knew he was jokester but that added a little flair to his personality. He wasn't like the other boys just like she wasn't like the other girls. Then she remembered that it won't always be like that.

 _"Gee I'm sure gonna miss him!"_ She thought.

The two began to walk to their first period together.

 ** _In the hallway_**

The two were walking down the hallway and decided to walk together to class. They really didn't talk to each other like this so today would've been a good day to start.

 _"I have an idea!"_ She said as they traversed their way towards their class.

 **"And what would that be!?"**

 _"How about we tell each other what we were doing on the track at the exact same time! Since it was a tie that technically means we both won so we should both claim our prized!"_

Hayato quickly agreed with that brilliant plan. **"That sounds like a very good compromise! You're really smart Koharu!"**

That statement made her blush a bit. No one has really thought of her to be intelligent. She quickly thanked him for his kinds words.

 _"Thanks! So how're we going to do this!? There's no person in sight to count for us!"_

Hayato quickly went into thought. He quickly looked towards the clock on the wall. He hatched a brilliant idea.

 **"How about we wait for the clock to hit a minute from now! As the hand moves, we say our reason!"**

 _"Wow! That's really clever of you Hayato! I wish I could've thought of that!"_

That compliment made Hayato scratch his head in embarrassment. He never was considered clever by anyone else. They both had a feeling creeping up on them which they had no idea what it was or how it got there.

With their plan sorted out they both stared at the clock. Their were waiting in anticipation for the hand to move. They were finally going to figure out what the other was doing at the track.

 ** _20 minutes later_**

The two were still waiting for the hand to finally drop. They stood their in silence for what seemed to be over a minute.

 _"Pardon me but what are you two students staring at?"_

The two athletic students turned around to see Akane Toriyasu, the treasurer for the student council.

 **"We were just waiting for the clock to move!"**

 _"Were waiting for a minute to pass so we can settle a challenge!"_

The council member simply giggled at their answers.

 _"Well, you two would be waiting a long time considering that clock is not functional right now. Also twenty minutes have passed so you two are already tardy to class."_

The two students were shocked by this new revelation. They did not know they were starting at the clock for that period of time.

 **"Well, where's the sign telling us it's not functional! Isn't there usually something written down!"**

 _"Yes, I have it right here. I was on my way to put it on the wall until I saw you two. So I will let you two off with a warning since the sign was not present."_ She was always the nice one of the student council. The two green heads bowed to show their thanks.

 _"Thank you Toriyasu!"_

 **"Much appreciated Toriyasu!"**

 _"Anything for two students who are together_ _. It's always a breath of fresh hair to find love, especially with the optimism you both posses."_ She said with her genuine smile. The two students decided to clear that up.

 **"No, it was actually just to settle something!"**

 _"Yeah, we're not like together together!"_

 _"Oh! My apologies for assuming. Well, the two of you better hurry on to class. You only have ten minutes left."_

The two students nodded their head as they began to walk towards their class, leaving the red haired student to her own devices.

As the two were walking they looked at each other than realized the other was increasing speed. Their walk slowly turned to a speed walk than a jog and finally to a full blown sprint. Each time they increased their speed, their smile got wider.

 _ **Their competitive spirit was unrivaled.**_

The two finally made it and touched the door. They both thought that maybe this could settle the challenge but they looked up and the other in the same position.

 **"A tie again huh!?"**

 _"Seems like it!"_

The two laughed with one another. They don't why but they were enjoying each other's company immensely even when they tie. It's like they finally found someone they can keep up with.

They didn't realize that they were staring at each other until the door slid open to reveal miss Anna.

"Would you two explain why you are outside this door flirts no with each other instead of being inside my classroom working? Especially since when he have five minutes left!"

The two students didn't say anything as they fiddled with their hair in embarrassment. The teacher simply pinched her nose.

"Just make sure this doesn't become a habit. Take your seats and someone will share their notes with you."

The two students quickly made their way towards their seats with Both of them being five desk apart. The two were sitting next to their cobalt friends, Ryusei and Mei.

 **"Where were you? You're the fastest person I know on this campus. How in the world were you twenty five minutes late?"**

 **"Let's just say I got sidetracked! I'm fine now, no problems here!"**

 **"Alright, here's the notes for you."**

 **"Your the best, Ryusei!"**

The blue haired boy simply nodded as he went back to work.

 _"I know it does not take you twenty five minutes to get to class. What exactly occupied you for so long?"_

 _"Nonthing major! Just had to take care of something!"_

 _"Alright, I have the notes for you to look over."_

 _"Thank you so much Mei!"_

The blue haired girl gave a small smile and went back to work as well.

But as the two genius students were busy, the two athletic students were stealing glances at each other. They just couldn't believe the effect they were having on each other. But they knew they had to stop that way of thinking quickly. Especially under their _circumstances._

They took their mind of it by putting all their focus towards their goal in mind.

To finish the challenge they started.

 ** _At lunchtime_**

 **"So were just going to ignore the fact that you never came back to the fountain. I know your not that bright but you do remember where the fountain is right?"** Haruto said as he questioned Hayato.

 **"L-Leave him be. He pr-probably had things to do."** Sota said as tried to defend his green haired friend. Haruto simply walked towards the yellow haired boy who retreated right behind Riku.

 **"Man, you really got to work on that. Especially since your with that other yellow haired coward. I still can't believe you managed to get a girl especially on the day we weren't their."** He said with an evil smirk.

 **"L-L-Leave her out of this. You're just je-jealous that Yuna is nicer than Yui."** He said while still being protected by Riku, who at this point was tired of being a human shield.

 **"Big talk coming from someone hiding behind people! Come on and say it to my face tough guy!"** He challenged which made Sota retreat further.

 **"Guys calm down. I'm pretty sure Hayato has a good reason for not showing up this morning."** Sora stated. All the other boys calmed down as Hayato was about to give his side.

 **"Well, I ran twenty five laps today for a challenge against Koharu!"**

The group looked at him in complete shock.

 ** _X_**

 _"You ran...twenty five laps...!?"_ Yuna said still in disbelief of her answer.

 _"You don't even look that fatigued at all. You and Hayato must have a large reservoir of energy stored in your bodies. That explains why both of you are perfect for physical activities."_ Mei concluded.

 _"Or it's just that all of your intelligence turned into muscle since your brain clearly wasn't using it."_ Yui retorted.

 _"Don't mind them Koharu. It's nice too know that there is someone out there that can actually keep up with you."_ Kokona reassured which made Koharu break out her signature smile.

 _"So you guys wouldn't mind if I spend a little more time with him today!?"_

The girls responded with signature group hug. This time the group was on the receiving end of a tight hug. The group literally had to push Koharu away to gather their breath.

 _"You girls are totally awsome! I'll never regret the day I became friends with all of you! Even though I might be different from you guys..."_

 ** _X_**

 **"...you still treat me as a regular person! Man, I have no words for how happy I am right now! I'm gonna go back to the track!"**

 **"Why the track?"** Riku asked which got a determined smile from Hayato.

 **"To finish what we started!"** He said as he quickly ran away from the fountain.

The boys simply let him go as he still had that determined look in his eye.

 ** _X_**

 _"To finally settle this challenge!"_ She said as she sprinted out towards the track.

The girls let her be because they know that when Koharu has her mind on something, nonthing can stop her.

She had determination clear as day in her eyes.

 ** _At the track _**

The two students finally made it to the track to confront each other. The two shared no words as they got in position in the track. They both decided to react as the one of the Sakura leaves fell to the forest floor.

One simple Sakura leaf slowly begin to descend. The two students were itching in anticipation for the race that would be underway as soon as the leaf touched the ground. When the leaf finished its descent, the two quickly started their race. But this time it was a little different than the other races.

 _The two of them actually looked at each other while they ran around the track._

Time seemed to slow to a stop as they gazed at each other. The way they were moving was so similar. The determination, the athleticism, and most importantly their smile. They each admired each other's smile with such joy. Their smiles was a sign telling them one thing.

 _I'm not diffrent from you._

As the final stride came, the two students were so absorbed in their gaze that they both tripped into each other since they were so close. They tumbled straight over the finish line together. They quick checked one each other to make sure nonthing bad happened.

 **"You okay Hinata!?"**

 _"I'm fine! You Haruki?!"_

He nodded his head.

A tie again but the position they took afterwards was interesting.

After the tumbling stop, Koharu found herself right on top of Hayato. They were still in a daze but kept their optimistic smile. The two started to regain focus and realized the position they were in. They stared deep into each other's eyes not wanting to look away. Green into Green as they held onto each other. Than after a few seconds they spoke at the same time.

 _ **"I went to the track because it made me feel normal!!"**_

They both finished as they continued their gaze. To think that even their reason for showing up at the track was similar. Koharu and Hayato couldn't be more happier than they already were.

Then their lip began to inch ever closer towards each other. The feeling they have been experiencing was growing as they were mere inches apart.

But then they slowly inched back. The warmth of each other's breath was merely a memory. They both knew this relationship couldn't last.

The two students slowly let go of each other with tear drops threatening to fall out. They both stood up with their smiles still on their face. After looking at each other, they already knew the promblem stopping them.

 ** _Back at the fountain_**

 **"Why did you guys let him go!? Am I the only realist here! You know he shouldn't be making ties with that girl!"** Haruto exclaimed with his usual flair.

 **"It's fine."** Ryusei said as he was fixing his glasses. **"Knowing Hayato, he'll find a way to make it work or he'll simply move on. He is the most optimistic and energetic person I had the pleasure of meeting. Besides he'll actually fit in at the athletics school for boys. We will miss him though."**

 **"I-I dont t-think that's what he's ma-mad at Ryusei."** Sota said in his nervous manner.

 **"Damn straight! I'm mad because..."**

 ** _X_**

 _"...Koharu is going to the athletics school for girls! They won't see each other months, even years in between!"_ Yui pointed out.

 _"But can't they just not go?"_ Kokona asked.

 _"Yes, but who would pass up an opportunity for free scholarships and they will actually fit in with their peers. Their energy and optimism are unmatched here."_ Mei said which caused the girls to worry slightly.

Both of the groups were in panic of the situation, but were unaware of a grey haired girl eavesdropping on both conversations. After hearing the situation she quickly took to action.

 ** _After school clean up_**

Koharu was running through the halls picking up any trash she saw with ease. Her quickness and agility was making the workload easy. Someone took notice and praised her for it.

 _"Wow Koharu. You're such an amazing help at cleaning time. Too bad your going to a new school soon. We are really going to miss you."_ Pippi Osu said as she continued to clean the walls of the hallway.

 _"Don't worry! I'll definitely come and visit when I have the chance! I won't forget any of my time here! Maybe I might help you guys out with cleaning time as well!"_ She replied with happiness clear on her face.

Pippi simply nodded and continued on to the next hall. Koharu was about to do the same until a voice grabbed her attention.

 _"Hey Koharu Hinata."_

She turned around and was met with a girl with grey eyes. She was getting a weird vibe from her but she had to keep her optimism up.

 _"Hello! Can I help you?!"_

 _"No, but maybe I can help you. He's at the gym if you wondering. Haruki is it? I think you might want to talk to him."_

Koharu giggled at the girl as she continued to pick up the trash.

 _"Don't be silly! I have nonthing to say to Hayato! He's completely happy with his decision as am I!"_

 _"And here I thought you were always up for a challenge."_

Those words hit Koharu hard. She was always up for anything, no matter how difficult but she's didn't want to be preoccupied with that kind of stuff right now.

 _"Listen...um!"_

 _"Ayano."_

 _"Ayano! Cool name! But it's fine between me and Hayato! He has priorities and I have mine! I don't want him to lose out on his dream because-!"_

 _"He's probably doing the same for your sake. Besides the two of you compliment extremely well so is there really a need for you to avoid him. I also noticed you keep using his first name now."_

Koharu was conflicted. She didn't know how to act on the thoughts that this girl was putting into her head as she began to hangs her head in shame. Ayano was close, just one more push and it should be over with.

 _"Besides, don't you want to see him genuinely smile? He'll be so devastated without you that he might not be able to smile ever again. Is that what you want just for the sake of his benefit? Knowing that your crushing the heart of the only person that made you feel normal."_

Koharu looked up quickly as Ayano finished that sentence. Her confusion was replaced with her competitive spirit as she began to make her way out of the school. Ayano didn't know where she was going but she knew the talk had a strong effect on her.

 _Koharu knew exactly what to do from here._

 ** _In the gym_**

Hayato was shooting some hoops after he was done cleaning in his casual wear of green gym shorts and a green T-shirt with a yellow thunder bolt on it. He was wearing some green sneakers to match. He was making all of his shots until a door creak caught his attention.

He jumped a bit which threw off his shot and the ball bounced right towards the doors of the gym. The figure picked up the ball and began to dribble it.

As Hayato finally got a good look at the person responsible. He found that it was none other than Koharu Hinata in her casual wear.

She was wearing a white tank top with big green stripes around it along with some green tennis shorts and green tennis shoes. She dribble the ball up court and shot it. The ball cut through the net with ease.

 _"I'm gonna miss doing that! I hope the other school nets aren't that diffrent."_

 **"Me too! That's why I decided to shoot around a bit before I leave, this is my last week here so! Geez, I really am gonna miss this school!"**

 _"Me too! But I was actually thinking about something early that actually has some to do with that!"_ She said with a small blush.

 **"Oh really!? Let's hear it since you always have smart ideas Koharu!"** He said with excitement.

 _"I'm... actually going to stay here!"_ She said which shocked Hayato. Never would he have thought that she would say those words.

 **"Why!?! You'll be perfect for the school! You have the athleti-althet... your really fast!"**

 _"Yeah that's true! But-"_

 **"And man you have a lot of energy! Like a whole ton!"**

 _"I mean sure-"_

 **"And you'll finally be around people who are similar to you! It will all work out in the end! We can finally be normal for once!"**

 _"I can't leave because of you! If I don't go to my school but you go to yours, I can visit you while you go for your dream!"_

She said which halted Hayato. He feared that this would happen so he tried his best to sway her the other way.

 **"C'mon Koharu! Think of your future! You can be the next big thing or something! Besides I'm not that special! You'll find someone I promise! How about I stay while you go! That way I can visit you!"** He said to which she shook her head too.

 _"No! I'm not going to the school if it makes you sad! Your not changing my mind either!"_ She firmly said. Hayato already knew where this is going.

 **"Fine! A challenge is in order then!"**

 _"What's the rules!?"_

 _ **"Every! Single! Activity! We will continue to do every one until there is a victor!"**_

"Alright! If I win, you go to the school of your dreams and I stay here!"

 **"Fine! But if I win, you go to your school and I stay here!"**

 _"Deal!!"_

They both shook each other's hands. The physical show case was about to begin.

 _ **They both were going to play their heart out for each other's happiness.**_

 _ **Four hours later**_

The two green haired students stared at each other in the messy gym. The balls were everywhere, the locker rooms were ransacked and the middle of the gym was covered in shoe prints. They tried every single physical activity they could think of.

 **"I hate to say it but it's a tie again! You are really good at this Koharu! A worthy competitor!"**

 _"I could say the same thing about you Hayato! You always put a good challenge for me!"_

The two were lost in each other's gaze again. They never really seen each other in casual wear like this but it did have a small effect on them.

The way how her tank top and shorts accentuated her toned figure with ease. And how her pigtails would just dance around her as she moved with such gracefulness. Her green eyes were always beautiful to him.

The way how his t-shirt was able to outline his muscular chest and abs. How his wild-like hair would bounce as he moved with such determination. His green eyes were always beautiful to her.

Then they both had an idea. It would be a bit unusual but it may break the tie.

 ** _Besides this was their last week here._**

They had to do this. For the sake of the others happiness.

 **"I might have an Idea for the next activity!"**

 _"I know exactly what we can do next!"_

 _ **"See who is the better kisser!?"**_

They both gasped as they heard what came out the other's mouth. After the shock went away they slightly giggled.

 **"Well, it does involve physical contact!"**

 _"And it requires energy so it's completely fair!"_

As the two students agreed to the action, they began to walk towards each other and prepare themselves. They both stared into the emerald pools of each other until they were ready.

They both thought of what would be able to time them to start but then they looked outside to see another Sakura leaf floating slowly downwards. They said nonthing as the leaf finally worked its way down to the grassy floor, they connected their lips together.

They never done this activity before but they felt s rush of energy. This wasn't the usual energy they had, this was something a bit _stronger_. It as if they can run around the world, lift five mountains,swim to the depths, they felt invincible. It was all thanks to the person in front of them.

The kiss deepened as Koharu began to run her hands through his wild hair while he slightly hoisted her up. They never experienced such happiness and relief until now. After thirty minutes of their embrace, they finally separated. They didn't have to look at each other's face to know it was a tie. But what they did next was unexpected of both of them.

 _ **"Again!!"**_

They both cried out as their contact this time became a bit more intimate. They began to trace over each other's firm body with such interest. Koharu's hands hovered over his abs and shorts while Hayato focused on her breast and tank top. The two couldn't stop this intimate contact. Their bodies yearned for more of this foreign energy.

 _"Hayato!?"_

 **"Yes Koharu!"**

 _"Your ready for another challenge!?"_

He nodded his head already having a good idea. She gave him her optimistic smile, the same one he was always attracted too.

 _"Let's see...who's the better Lover!~" _

_**The next morning**_

 _"Is it just me or is it a little quiet today?"_ Saki asked.

 _"Well that's because airhead isn't here yet."_

 _"Don't speak too soon, the person of interest seems to be running right towards us."_ Mei said as they saw a green blur run towards the fountain.

 _"Hey girls! Changed my mind! Staying here till graduation! Love y'all! Gotta go! Bye!"_

She said and bolted off. The other girls already knew she was going to the track but this time she was not alone. She finally found someone that was able to keep up with her.

 ** _X_**

 **"Man, it's kinda dull right now don't you guys think?"**

 **"That's cause dumbass hasn't shown up yet."**

 **"Well it appears you may want to retract that statement, he is running towards us as we speak."** Ryusei said as a green blur ran towards them.

 **"Hey guys! Not leaving! Y'all are the best! Staying till I graduate! See ya! Bye!"**

He said as he sprinted off. The boys had half a mind to know that he was going towards the track. But they knew he had someone with him that can match his energy.

The two green haired students chased and tag each other with such happiness around the Sakura tree. They enjoyed the company they had with each other. Finally, someone they can relate too. Someone that's not so diffrent from them.

Hayato wasn't really good at words but he'll try his hardest this time. He gathered his courage.

 **"Koharu!"**

 _"Yeah Hayato!"_

He began with a second thought.

 **"Koharu! You are the greatest girl I've ever met! You pretty energetic and beautiful and always looking on the bright side to any situation! I thought that I was the only diffrent student here but you changed all that! I decided not to go to my school and I ask you to promise me that you will run any race with me!?"**

He finished as he took a breath. Out of everything he did, that took a bit out of him.

Koharu gave one of her signature smiles and shared her answer.

 _"Hayato! You are the most funny and handsome guy I've ever met! Not to mention really hyper as well! You give me a feeling that no else has! The feeling of being normal and for that I thank you! I also decided not to go to my school so yes! I will run with you until the end of time!"_

After hearing each other's piece, they both held on to each other and spun around a bit until they sealed their promise with a kiss. After the confession, they both went to the track behind the school, the reason they met each other. They went into racing position, keeping an eye on the Sakura leaf.

 **"I love you Koharu!"**

 _"I love you too Hayato!"_

After the exchange, the leaf finally fell and the two students were off.

 **"Maybe you'll win this time!"**

 _"No, I think you might have this one!"_

 ** _10 years later_**

 **"Wow son! Your almost as fast as me when I was your age! Keep it up and you might be faster than me one day!"** A green haired man said as he was timing his son who was running five laps around their house.

"Hey dad! Was their anyone who beat you in a race when you were younger!?" The young boy asked.

 **"Well, there was one who tied with me!"**

"How many times?"

 _"One-thousand six-hundred and thirty-one times and still counting!"_ The voice came from a green haired woman who was holding the hand of a little girl.

 **"Yep! Still trying to break the tie to this day!"**

"Wow! That's so cool! Can me and sis see you guys race? I heard it's like blues when you guys compete."

The green haired man shook his head.

 **"Sorry kiddo! You guys gotta go take a nap! Here I'll take y'all inside!"** The man said as he gathered the boy and girl and led them inside. After a few minutes passed, he walked back outside to the smiling woman who was stretching.

 _"What!? Just cause they're not watching doesn't mean we can't race! And I'm trying to see if I can break this tie!"_

The man also smiled as he began to stretch as well.

 **"Like I would pass the opportunity to race against the most athletic woman I know."**

Even though the race would always tie, they still enjoyed the rush it gave them.

 **"May the best runner win!"**

 _"To you as well!"_

The two got in position at the line and timed themselves off a falling leaf. They both looked at each other and fell in love all over again. The reason for their happiness. The only person who made them feel normal.

 **"I love you Koharu Hinata!"**

 _"I love you too Hayato Haruki_

The leaf fell and they ran with the same energy they found ten years ago.

 ** _My guys that's the greens out of the way. So onwards to purple since I need them for plot against the teals. Again, I really appreciate you guys reading this story. Not really much else to say cept see y'all in the next one my guy._**


	5. Dramatic Purple§

**_My guys what's good. Sorry for the wait but I had to update some stories and I made a really big one shot but I'm here now so let's raise the curtain on our two dramatic students! I appreciate y'all for reading and enjoy my guys. This actually might be the longest chapter so hopefully it holds y'all till the teals_**

The two students were out in the cold, dripping rain but safe in each other's warm embrace. They gazed into each other's purple orbs for what seemed like a millennium. They finally found the other piece that they've been looking for all this time. They inched a bit close to say the words that should've been spoken a long time ago. They never showed any fear or doubt as they solidified their resolve.

 **"I love you Yami."**

 _"I love you too Monko."_

 **"CUT!!!"**

The two students completely stopped their act and the pretend rain stopped as a student with lavender hair went up to both of them on stage. This was the usual routine for the drama club as they rehearsed and prepared for their weekly play. This play however one full of romance and drama and the lead roles went to the most dramatic students, Riku Soma and Kokona Haruka. The substitute leader was Tsuruzo Yamazaki who was filling in for real club leader who is currently not attending right now. The purple haired students wondered what went wrong with their performance as the club leader sub finally reached them.

 **"What's wrong this time Yamazaki? Was I out of position again?"**

 _"Did I accidentally miss a verse in the script?"_

 **"Was I not emotional enough in my delivery!?"**

 _"Is my clothes having a malfunction again!?"_

The two actors began to list off each potential question or issue but ceased as Tsuruzo held up his hand.

 **"No, you two did absolutely amazing! Your dialogue had feeling, your movements were outstanding and the way you two looked at each other... it's as if you two actually do love each other. I can't wait till Friday to show what kind of talent Akademi high really has!"**

As the substitute leader was monologuing to himself again, the two student just stood there in thought about what he said.

 **'If only that was true, but reality always has a way of changing you.'**

 _'As much as I want to be true, it can't be. Reality is something else.'_

After a few minutes of thinking, the two came to a decision they both thought would be best.

 _ **"I'm dropping my part of the play."**_

The two said simultaneously which not only caught them by surprise but also the leader who recoiled in shock. He couldn't believe that they would just drop the two most important parts like that.

 **"W-What?! You both are dropping your parts! Such betrayal! Well, I can't stop you but please reconsider your decisions! Since you two have no parts in this play, your welcome to leave but I expect you two to show up next week for our next play or you can come back and reclaim yopur roles. I wish both of you the best of luck out there. Farewell!"**

As Tsuruzo ended his speech, the two ii students quickly left out of the drama room without a second glance. It was time for their usual meeting of friends at the fountain.

As the two were about to part ways and head to their respective groups, Riku called out to Kokona who was already some ways toward the fountain. He was successful when she turned towards him.

 **"Hey Haruka."**

 _"Hello to you Soma, is there something you would like to tell me?"_

He blushed a bit from that statement. He actually did want to tell her something but that time has passed. He has changed his mind about that.

 **"Not really. I was going to ask why did you drop the part. You're amazing at acting and can go far with it. There was really no reason for you to drop it so if it's not too much trouble, can you tell me?"**

Kokona got a touch of pink on her cheeks after hearing his compliments. Something about him always interested her...but that time has passed. She doesn't want anything to do with that anymore.

 _"Well, not to be rude but I would like to keep the reason to myself. I'm certain you would also like to keep the reason you dropped your part to yourself as well."_ She said which Riku reluctantly agreed with.

The two stared at each other for more than a few minutes. They've always had these strange feelings when they looked at each other but they already knew what that feeling was. But as much as they wanted to follow that feeling, thy knew it would be better just to leave it alone. They finally accepted the reality of love and intended to move on from it. Kokona decided to end their conversation before it got awkward.

 _"So if that's all you have to say, I'm gonna be going now. See ya later Soma!"_

She said as she left him with a smile on her face. She ran out of his sight quickly before her smile lost its value. She did not feel great or happy after just leaving him like that... but it's for the best.

 **"Alright, see you around Haruka!"**

He really wanted to break that barrier between. He always wanted something more with her but he knew he wasn't able to get it. He held up his smile as her figure left from his view. It hurt him a bit but it was better this way.

The two purple haired students knew the part wasn't for them as they both came to a realization after Tsuruzo monologue. They knew that they couldn't just shake that warm feeling they both have when they see each other. As much as they hate to admit it but it's true.

The two students are tragically in love with each other.

 ** _At the fountain_**

 **"You dropped the part! Why would you do that?"** Sora asked as the boys gathered around at their usual hangout near the fountain. Riku decided to share the news with his friends since they were going to find out eventually.

 **"Yea. I just didn't think I would be a good fit for it. I'll try for the next play."**

The boys weren't buying his flimsy excuse as Sora inquired on his reason.

 **"Riku, you can tell us the real reason of your decision. Remember our code, we stay by each other's side regardless of the situation."**

 **"Yeah! I hate seeing you down in the dumps buddy! You can tell us anything!"**

Sota nodded his head in agreement as Haruto added on.

 **"Yeah, weren't you taking the lead role along with ballon ti- I mean Haruka."**

That was a name that Riku did not want to hear right now.

 **"... I don't care about her anymore."**

The boys gasped in shocked. Never have they expected to hear those words come from their friend. As the shock began to fade they inquired on how his opinion on her changed.

 ** _X_**

 _"You're not serious! I thought you're were head over heels for that purple haired Shakespeare!"_

 _"Yes, I do recall the many signs you showed to us that you were interested in Soma. This is very confusing for us to hear that you no longer have interest in him."_

 _"Did...he do something or...?"_

 _"Are you sure about what you said!?"_

All of the girls were still in shock to Kokona's bold declaration of he disregard for Riku. They never thought that she would ever say that about someone, especially him. She decide to calm them down and change the subject.

 _"Girls it's fine. It's not his fault but I'm just not interested in him anymore. Something has been on my mind about him recently and... actually, forget I said anything, It's not important. So I heard you and Hayato finally got together right Koharu?"_

Koharu lit-up as she heard his name.

 _"Yeah! He's the best! We run together around the school in the morning and afternoon! We play sports once we hang out at each others house! Then we-!"_

 _"Yeah we get it. You two are perfect for each other. A little too perfect if you ask me."_

Yui said which got some giggles from Mei.

 _"What's got you tickled four eyes?"_

 _"The fact you think they're perfect for each other. If I'm not mistaken, aren't you and Yuto also similar in personality and mannerisms?"_

Yui recoiled a bit from that statement but met that question with her usual attitude.

 _"Don't compare me to that asshole! I hate him and you know that. Besides aren't you and Koki also the same since you both are know-it-alls?"_

Mei fixed her glasses as she prepared a rebuttal.

 _"See. You two are rude and curt in your tone and are extremely temperamental. At least you two were able to find someone you could relate too."_

 _"There goes that know-it-all talk again! Your basically asking for punishment this time."_

 _"Now that I think about it, aren't Yuna and that yellowed haired boy similar too!? They're both really quiet and shy so that counts as being similar right!"_

Yuna tried to hide her blush through her pigtail as she answered.

 _"Yeah...I guess. But sota really...-"_

 _"Actually I just remembered that I gotta do something right now. I'll see you girls later."_

Kokona abruptly said as she packed her belongings rather quickly and left the fountain area. All the girls simply stared at the retreating figure of their purple haired friend. As she was finally out of sight, the girls pondered on what drove her away so quickly.

 _"I wonder what's gotten in to her?"_

 _"Maybe she just forgot something!?"_

 _"She seemed very uncomfortable when she departed."_

 _"What do you... think was the cause?"_

 _"I think I have an idea of why she left..."_

Saki said which got all of their attention as they listened to what she had to say.

 ** _X_**

 **"Compare me to small tits ever again and you're glasses won't be the only thing that's broken nerd!"**

Haruto said as he grasped the collar of a laughing Ryusei. It seems that the guys were also comparing each other to their companion.

 **"You do realize your aggressive reaction is simply proving my point further rig-"**

 **"Shut up! That's one thing I can't stand about you and little miss teachers pet, you both act like you know everything and it pisses me off!"**

 **"I rarely ever act tha-"**

There argument was cut short as Hayato inputed his opinion.

 **"Hey! Is that like me and Koharu right!? Cause now that I think about it, we both enjoy the same things! Just like Sota and the yellow haired girl who make delicious food!"**

Hayato said which got a timid nod from Sota.

 **"I-I mean I wouldn't sa-say we're similar but Yuna is r-reall-"**

 **"Hey guys, I'm gonna go for now. I'll catch y'all later or something."**

Riku said as he gathered his stuff very quickly and went out of the fountain area. The boys could do nonthing as his figure disappeared from view. The guys wondered what got into their friend as he left out of there view.

 **"Great, the drama king left. Wonder what's up with him?"**

 **"Maybe he's going to go practice a new part!"**

 **"Unlikely. The next play hasn't even been announced yet. He seemed troubled by something however."**

 **"I wo-wonder what troubles h-him."**

 **"I think I might have a clue..."**

Sora said which got all of their attention. The boys waited for Sora to explain what was happening.

 ** _X_**

 _"I think it might have been you guys talking about your relationships..."_

 _ **X**_

 **"And how you both are perfect for each other so he must've been uncomfortable with it because of his apparent thoughts on Kokona. So I propose..."**

 ** _X_**

 _"That we try and help those two by persuading them to get together but we're gonna need help..._

 ** _X_**

 **"From some unlikely allies that we all know.."**

 _"The boys."_

 **"The girls."**

The two groups stood there with surprised expressions from the initiative the teal students have taken. But the groups were ready to do anything to help their purple haired friends.

 ** _*Ring Ring*_**

The bell signaled the start of first period. It appears they will commence their plan another time. The two groups proceeded to their first period as they prepared to seek assistance from each other.

 _ **In the hallways**_

Kokona was looking for her chemistry book to prepare for her next period. As she rummaged through her locker, a familiar voice called out to her. She turned to see a smiling Riku.

 **"Hey Haruka, what seems to be the problem?"**

 _"Nonthing is wrong. I'm fine Soma, there's nonthing to worry about."_

 **"Oh alright then. Sorry for bothering you then."**

She was about to just let him go but these stupid feeling wanted him to stay just for a bit longer. Her mind betrayed her mouth as she called out to him.

 _'Maybe him helping will ease he pain.'_ She thought.

 _"Actually, I'm looking for my chemistry book in my locker but it's stuffed with junk so you're welcome to help if you want.."_

Riku knows he should just decline and proceed to his next class but these forbidden feelings betrayed him as he started to walk back to her locker.

 **'Helping won't be too much trouble.'** He thought.

 **"Sure, I'll help."**

The two continued to rummage through locker together until one of them took a book that caused all of her stuff in the locker to flood out.

 ** _Crash!_**

The floor under them was covered with her notes, changes of clothes and textbooks. The chemistry text book they were searching for was finally in view for both of them.

 _ **"There it is"**_

The two students said as they bent down to grab the book but then their hands somehow found their way intertwined with each other. The two purple haired students just stood there in that position, holding hands with each other. The warmth they felt was amazing as they just stared into each other's eyes.

 **'Wow...'**

 _'Amazing...'_

Then they quickly separated from each other when reality hit both of them. They knew they couldn't be in this position any longer. Kokona quickly thanked him for his help as she grabbed the textbook.

 _"Thanks for the help, see you around Soma!"_

She said as she was about to depart quickly but she felt a hand on her wrist.

 **"... I'm sorry."**

Riku said as he started to walk towards his next class. Kokona simply watched him depart with tears threatening to spill out from her eyes. As much as she wanted to comfort him, she knew it would just bring more pain to both of them. She was going through a similar struggle as she found that her tears were forming.

 _"...I'm sorry too."_

She said as she wiped some of the tears and went on to her next class.

 ** _Lunchtime_**

The two groups noticed the lack of purple at their meeting and decided to use this opportunity to their advantage. As they finished their lunch, the boys and girls proceeded to walk towards their targets. They were at the fountain and were face to face with each other as they exchanged greetings. The boys and girls were looking forward to this somewhat.

 **"Sup small tits."**

 _"Hey asshole."_

 **"Greetings Mei."**

 _"Salutations to you as well Ryuseki."_

 **"H-H-Hi Yuna."**

 _"... Hi Sota."_

 **"Koharu!"**

 _"Hayato!"_

The teals simply acknowledged each other with a nod. Now that the introduction were finished, Sora decided to ask about where the girls were going.

 **"So what brings you girls over on this side of the fountain if you don't mind me asking?"** Sora asked.

 _"We were actually about to ask the same thing to you guys."_ Saki answered.

 **"Well, our friend Riku has been a sad sack today so we were looking for your assistance to cheer him up. Well except for the one with the smallest chest, she'll just get in the way after all."**

 _"You sure didn't complain about them last night and as if you'll be any help to us you asshole!"_

 **"What did you say bitch!"**

 _"You heard me dumbass!"_

This was the usual banter between the two red heads. The group still has no understanding of their relationship but the two of them always wear their smirk when they talk to each other.

 **"Haruto, let's calm down. Remember we're here to make allies with them, not to antagonize them. And I have a hunch that you ladies are here for the same reason?"**

 _"Very observant as always Ryuski. We were also here to inquire about your assistance. Kokona is also troubled by something that has to do with Soma."_

The two geniuses were able to put out the fire of their two hot heads. Ever since the two blue haired students have gotten together, not only has their intellect risen but also their warmth. They have been more sociable as of late.

 **"Your lucky I lookout for my friends."**

 _"Your lucky that I care about my friends too."_

As the red heads finally calmed down, the two shy students had a question. Their helpful nature has improved greatly as they spend a lot of time with each other. Although they're still a bit shy.

 **"Wait so-so do we actually kn-know what's wrong here?"**

 _"Sota... does have a point. How can...we solve the problem we have no clue about?"_

The two greenettes answered with their usual cheer. It seems that their energy has not left them as they finally got together. The two groups were hoping that they would tire themselves by hanging with each other but it was actually the opposite.

 **"Oh! I know what's wrong! The're simply tired!"**

 _"And a good way to help with tiredness is to do physical activities!"_

The red heads simply glared at them and proceeded to insult them.

 **"You two are so stupid it hurts to even hear."**

 _"Is there even a brain in either of your green domes you call a head?"_

 **"Heh heh good one Yui."**

 _"S-Shut up Haruto!"_

The blue heads tried to diffuse the situation yet again.

 **"There is no reason for you two to antagonize them. They are simply trying their best to assist us."**

 _"Indeed. Let's all try our best to think of a possible solution to this unknown promblem."_

 **"Another fine idea. I'd expect nothing less from you Mei."**

 _"I am grateful for your compliment Ryuseki."_

The yellow heads simply just stood there hoping to be some kind of help.

 **"Ah ge-geez. I wish I co-could help but I mig-might just get in the way."**

 _"That's not...true Sota. I think... that you'll be a big help. Atleast... more help than me."_

 **"That's not true! I'm sure we'll both have a pa-part in this Yuna."**

 _"Yeah. You're right, let's do our...best!"_

The green haired students were amazed by the sight of their friends together. It filled both of them with so much energy.

 **"Man! All of this talking is getting me hyped up!"**

 _"Totally! I feel like I can run five hundred laps!_

 **"We should totally do that after school! We gotta help our friends right now Koharu!**

 _"Your right Hayato! Let's do our best to help out Kokona and... uh the purple haired guy!"_

The teals just looked over their friends and their interactions. How they each had so much in common with one another and they each got together. How they were so similar and complimented each other well.

Then that's when it hit both of the teal students. The promblem with their friends has to correlate with their own relationship.

 **"Guys, I think I figured it out."**

 _"Girls, I have an idea of what's happening._ "

The group of girls and guys stood there in silence waiting for either one to continue their observation.

 **"Riku must have felt really uncomfortable with you guys expressing how perfect you were for each other. That's the reason he left so quickly."**

 _"Kokona must have felt the same way. I guess she thinks that she'll never have what you girls have. It must have been so irritating that she separated herself from us at lunchtime."_

The groups simply nodded their head at the realization. It made a lot of sense and it was supported by the absence of their friends.

 **"Well, now that the promblem has been uncovered, how exactly do we go about solving it?"**

 _"Simple, we help them get together without them knowing."_

 **"Easier said than done. But whatever helps us get that drama king back in our group. He never misses these times for us to hang out."**

 _"I guess I'm in since I don't want this idiot to ruin everything."_

Yui said as she elbowed Hatuto while he just gave her a glare.

 **"A difficult task but if it's for Riku's sake, I'll do my best,"**

 _"As will I."_

Mei said as she adjusted her glasses along with Ryusei.

 **"I-If you guys do-don't mind me helping them I'll join."**

 _"I...l.hope I won't be...in the way."_

Sota and Yuna both stepped towards the group as they affirmed their answer.

 **"I'll join! I can't wait to see Riku again!"**

 _"Me too! Me too!"_

Hayato and Koharu both jumped for joy as they were eager to help out.

 **"Alright, its official. I wish all of you the best of luck out there. And remember, don't let them know what's going on."**

Sora said as he put his hand out. Everyone else was able to follow his action as they joined their hands together. The two groups each had a goal to achieve and that was to help thereason they were together in the first place. Without Kokona and Riku, they never would've met each other. Now it was time to repay their kindness.

 ** _*Ring Ring*_**

The bell signaled the end of lunchtime so everyone packed their stuff and proceeded on to class. On their way to class, the red heads decided to put their plan into motion.

 ** _After class_**

 **"This plan is amazing! She'll be all over our friend and I get to see some wet uniform acti- Ow!"**

 _"That's not the only action you'll get if you keep running your mouth!"_

Yui and Haruto were setting up in the hallway to prepare their plan. It was a simple plan where Kokona is in trouble and Riku comes along to help her.

The plan itself wasn't too complex to say the least. Yui walks down the hallway and accidentally trips while soaking Kokona then Riku appears with a towel that was conviently placed in his bag by Haruto. Riku goes to help Kokona dry off then one thing leads to another and their in a relationship. Yui was preparing her bucket as Haruto prepared the rest of the plan.

 _"Make sure you don't screw this up Idiot."_

 **"I could say the same thing to you airhead."**

 _"What did y-"_

 **"Shh! Here she comes."**

They quickly ceased their conversation as a sight of familiar purple drills came into view. They had to proceed with their plan quickly as not to miss their chance.

Yui began to walk toward Kokona with the bucket in hand. She had to make it look believable as not to incite Kokona's wrath.

 _"Hey Yui. What's the bucket of water for?"_

 _"I'm simply carrying it to the jani- woah!"_

 _ **Splash!**_

Yui was dumbfounded because she actually did trip on something. She worried about that later as she looked up to see the desired results, a soaked Kokona.

 _"Geez, I'm really sorry about that."_ She said as she tried to hold in her laughter. She always did want to get back at Kokona for some things and this was the perfect chance.

 _"It's fine... this isn't the first time for me. You don't have a towel do you?"_

Yui simply shook her head but was relieved to see a familiar sight of purple hair come into view. It appears that he was carrying the object needed to complete their plan. It seems that Haruto was successful with his part.

 **"I wonder where this towel came fro-"**

Riku stopped as he saw the wet figure of Kokona before him.

Kokona turned around to see Riku with a towel but it appears that he was having some promblem considering that Kokona's clothes were practically sticking to her curvy figure. He could clearly see that she had on a purple bra for today. Those weird feelings and desires started to surface as he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

She was ver embarrassed in the current position she was in but it quickly changed as she noticed Riku's lingering stare. She didnt really have a promblem with him staring and _that_ was the promblem. The feelings were quickly appearing for her. She had to remove herself quickly.

 _"You know what, I'll just go change! You owe me later Yui!"_

Kokona said as she quickly retreated to the locker rooms leaving a stunned Riku behind.

 **"Actually, I gotta be somewhere too. Here Yui, you'll need this more than me."**

He said as he began to make his way towards his other classes still a bit dazed by what he saw.

Yui was just standing there with a confused expression as Haruto, who appeared out of nowhere, was clearly frustrated.

 **"What the hell was that! Riku should've have clearly got that sign to help and he just stood there like an idiot!"**

 _"And it seemed that Kokona wasn't too willing on giving him a hint either!"_

 **"Oh well we tried. I'm sure we atleast broke the ice with the way they were staring at each other. Especially with the figure of Kok- OW!"**

Hayato got a slap to the face by a towel before he could even finish that statement, courtesy of Yui.

 _"You're such an inconsiderate jerk, you know that right?"_

 **"Yeah, but you hate me for it right?"**

She glared but her cheeks had traces of pink on them.

 _"C'mon were late to class and I don't feel like getting an earful from a teacher right now."_

 **"That makes two of us. Lead the way smalltits."**

Haruto said as Yui planted a kiss right on his cheek and dragged him to their class.

The two wrathful students proceeded with the rest of their day like usual.

 _ **Tuesday**_

It was now up to the two intellectuals to come up with a plan. Their plan was a bit more complex as it relied on patience and communication on both parts.

Ryusei and Mei were both going to say that they were unable to take the notes for a reason they can not say. The two bluenettes knew that Riku and Kokona took half of the notes in class at different intervals. So Riku should have the notes that Kokona needs and Kokona should have the notes that Riku needs. This plan should have a high chance to succeed. Their plan began as they saw their friends coming towards them with a blank page.

 **"Sorry Riku, I'm afraid that I lack the notes you require but might I suggest Kokona?"**

 _"Forgive me Kokona, I don't have the notes you need but I assure you that a Riku does have the notes you seek."_

The two purple haired students simply gave a look of resistance but they knew that they could not fail this class. They both bit the bullet as they found one another and proceeded to sit next to each other to study each other's notes.

 **"Hello Haruka, I hope you day is going well."**

 _"Hello to you too Soma. I hope your day is going good as well. I was here to ask if you had the notes on the lecture I'm missing?"_

 **"I do and I would also like to ask if you have the notes on the promblems that I missed?"**

 _"I do. Would you..like to exchange for a bit?"_

 **"Sure, I see no promblem with that."**

Mei and Ryusei were observing their targets with keen interest as they began to take out their notes and explain it to each other. The view was just simply adorable and everything was going to plan, until a certain incident cident happen.

As Riku was writing down his notes, his pencil slipped underneath her desk. He was about to ask her to retrieve it for him but she was focused on notes that she was learning. He decided to take matters into his own hands. He scooted the seat back and went to retrieve his writing utensil. After a few seconds of searching he finally found it, but unfortunately he found something else as well.

The perfect view of the purple lace panties that Kokona was wearing. His mind rembered every single patern on that article of clothing.

Ryuseki and Mei forgot to account for the hormone responses of a high school male as the little trip under the chair turned into a few minutes as Riku was literally frozen underneath her desk.

The time that Riku was gone did not go unnoticed as Kokona lifted her head only to see an empty seat beside her. She looked around the room for a bit and then felt something at her feet. She quickly ducked her head down to see Riku in an uncomfortable position under her chair.

 _"Soma, what are you doing under my desk?!"_

The two genius closed their eyes as their plan began to backfire. They hoped the best for Riku.

 **"Sorry! I was just retrieving my pencil that fell under it! I didn't see anything I swear!"**

Kokona flushed at the thought. She felt that warm feeling again. Fortunately for her, Riku was the one to retreat this time. He's clearly distraught from his current actions and didn't want to cause a scene.

 **"Just keep my notes! I'll just move back to my seat! Really sorry for wasting your time!"**

He said with a red face as he quickly retreated back to his seat leaving Kokona to her thoughts. She knew it was a bad idea for her to do that but something told her that it would be alright. She simply sighed as she continued to jot down her notes.

The blue haired students couldn't believe what transpired.

 _"Well, that was a complete failure."_

 **"Indeed, ah well. We can't solve everything and I'm sure our other friends has everything taken care of. It was still a marvelous plan you came up with though."**

She simply pecked him on the cheek as she fixed his glasses for him.

 _"You mean our plan. You give me too much credit sometime. Now let's see what lesson out professor has for us shall we?"_

 **"I knew you were going to say that."**

The two intelligent students proceeded with their day like usual.

 ** _Wednesday_**

The two timid students were looking forward to today in the lunchroom. They decide to try for a bit of a indirect approach to this promblem. The two decided to put their talents to good use and prepared two small gifts for the purple haired students. Yuna made Kokona's favorite snack while Sota drew a beautiful picture of Riku's favorite landmark.

 **"The sn-snacks you made smells rea-really good Yuna."**

 _"Thanks... the painting you made is...really nice as well."_

The plan was apparently surprise gifts. Sota and Yuna simply put their packaged goods into their friends bag with the receiver's name on the package. If it plays out correctly, Riku should be giving the snacks to Kokona while she gives the painting to him. The cowards were a bit giddy on how their plan will turn out. They've already planted the packages now all they had to do was wait until one of them made the first move.

 _"Do...you see them Sota?"_

 **"I-I think s-so."**

He said as he caught of glimpse of purple hair down the hall with a package in hand. The figure revealed itself to be Riku as it appeared that he was looking for someone.

 **"There's R-Riku."**

 _"I also see...Kokona too."_

She said as she saw a pair of purple drills come into view with her carrying a package. She also appeared to be looking for someone. It seems that their plan is coming together nicely. Then the two purple haired students locked eyes and proceeded to walk towards each other it's a bit of nervousness.

 **"Hey Haruka. Gee, we just keep running into each other."**

 _"Hey Soma. Yeah, small world I guess."_

 **"I have this package that's for you."**

 _"Oh? I also have a package for you."_

They said as they exchanged their packages and analyzed them. After a few minutes they began to open their packages to reveal the gifts that were bestowed upon them.

 **"Woah! I love this landmark. I appreciate this.""**

 _"Oh! These are my favorite snacks! Thanks so much."_

As Riku continued to marvel at his painting, Kokona decided to dig in the treats that she has received. However, the treats were so plentiful and she knew she couldn't eat all of it by herself. She had an idea but she was a bit unsure to follow it but the words already left her mouth.

 _"Hey Soma, would you like one? I don't think I can finish these by myself."_

 **"Oh sure, I'll try one."**

As Riku picked up the treat, he was a bit confused on the shape of it. He didn't know what approach to take so he was simply going to take a bite into it. This action worried both Yuna and Sota as they were familiar with how to eat the treat. The treats that Yuna made had to be eaten in a certain way or their was going to be a huge mess.

 _"This...might not end well."_

 **"I hope the bes-best for him.** "

Their worst fear was realized as Riku bit into the treat only to have the creme splatter a bit on Kokona's uniform and all over the floor below them.

 _"Ahh geez! I just can't get a break."_

Riku looked up and realized his mistake. He went to clean up the mess but didn't assess his surroundings that well.

 **"Oh no! Kokona I'm so sor- woah!"**

As Riku was about to apologize and help clean the mess, he slipped on the creme and right into Kokona.

 ** _CRASH!_**

The two were in a bit of a daze but it wore off quickly. The two students checked on each other to make sure that nonthing was injured.

 **"Are you alright?"**

 _"I'm fine, you?"_

 **"Yeah."**

As their senses began to comeback, they realized the position the two were in. Riku was hovering over Kokona in a dominant manner as she had her hands on his chest to stop him from falling on her. This was not a good position for both of them to be in as the warmth slowly started to come back. They couldn't stay there any longer, no matter how much they wanted too.

As they separated they locked eyes with each other. All they saw was nothing but indecisiveness in each other's eyes. All of this uncertainty that the other was showing was a bit welcoming to look at but they knew that it wouldn't work out.

They were so enthralled with each other's eyes that they didn't notice they were holding hands.

 **'Geez...'**

 _"Goodness...'_

They quickly separated entirely and just left without a word. This was becoming routine for them to just leave each other as soon a something like this happens. The yellow haired students just watched in disappointment as their plan didn't even get an embrace out of them.

 **"I'm not even su-surprised that it d-didn't work. I'm so sorry for the ho-horrible plan Yuna."**

 _"Dont say...that. Atleast we tried...our best. I'm sure our friends are...making good progress."_

As the two were about to proceed with their usual routine, they both pulled out a package for each other. It seems that they also made gifts for one another as a surprise.

The two smiled at each other as Yuna planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

The two shy students continued with their usual routine.

 ** _Thursday_**

The energetic greens were completely lost on what to do for their friends but they were trying their best to figure out something. They didn't have the aggressive nature like Haruto and Yui, the intellect of Ryuseki and Mei, nor the talents of Sota and Yuna. They wondered how they could be able to help their friends get together as they engaged in the usual physical activity outside of school.

 **"Man! We really need to figure out a way to help out our friends but I can't think of anything!"**

 _"Yeah! I wish there was some way we could help out!"_

As the two wondered what plan to come up with, the two subjects of their topic were walking their way. It seems like they were trying to avoid each other. Unfortunately, the two green headed students failed to realize that as they quickly thought up a plan.

 _"Hey! Why don't we just tell good things about the other!? Maybe that'll help them!"_

 **"Good idea Koharu! Lets go ahead with that!"**

The two green headed students high fived each other as they ran to their corresponding friends. The plan was about to began as Hayato went to Riku to talk about Kokona while Koharu went to Kokona to talk about Riku. Since the two purple haired students were separated, it was an easy task.

 **"Hey Riku!"**

 **"Oh hi Hayato!"**

 _"Hey Kokona!"_

 _"Hi Koharu."_

It was clear from their tone that the two purpled headed students clearly didn't want to be bothered. The events of this week was hanging over them but the energetic students failed to realize that as they went on straight into their topic.

 **"So you want to know how amazing Kokona is!?"**

 _"You wanna hear how great Riku is!?"_

 **"I don't think I'm in the mood right now."**

 _"I'm not sure if I'm up for it right now."_

Even with the unsure pleas of their friends, the greenettes continued on. They were determined to help them out no matter what.

 **"She's so amazing and kind!"**

 _"He's so great and nice!"_

 **"She's also very pretty!"**

 _"He is sooo good looking!"_

 **"She's honestly an amazing person!"**

 _"He's a great guy no doubt about it!"_

The two continued to lay on their compliments with enthusiasm and joy. They were hoping that their plan was having an effect on them.

The effect was their but not in the way that they had hoped for. The two purple hairs were getting a bit frustrated with this conversation, they wanted to avoid even the thought of the other but here they are just listening to their hyperactive friends go on about them continuously. But what really got to them was their final compliment.

 **"I'm sure Kokona likes you back man!"**

 _"Riku really really likes you girl! Why not give it a chance?!"_

Riku and Kokona decided to finally respond.

 **"Hayato, I know you mean well but I'm not interested in her anymore. She's a marvelous girl but I don't want anything to do her and I'm happy the way I am. How about we just talk about something else."**

 _"Koharu, your such a big help sometimes but I'm not interested in him anymore. He's an amazing guy but he's not for me and I'm happy with the way I am. Can't we talk about something else?"_

Those words to the green headed students were the words of defeat. They didn't want to make their friends sad so they pulled out a final, desperate stop.

 ** _"But your perfect for the other!"_**

The purple heads looked up to their friends with a sullen face. It seems that tears were threatening to spill out as they tried to hold it in. Riku and Kokona let a bit of their frustration out as they answered.

 **"I know that! I know that we're meant for each other but I can't do it! This isn't a fairy tale where people just find another with similar qualities and get together! This is reality and I've finally came to terms with it!"**

 _"I'm completely aware of that! I know were similar_ _but that's more of a reason to avoid it! This isn't a tale of romance, this is real life where unexpected things happen! It took me a while but I've finally accepted that way of thinking!"_

The two greenettes just stood there as they took in what their friends were saying. After a few minutes, the two green headed students started to apologize. It seemed that they did more harm than good like usual.

 **"Sorry Riku, I just don't like seeing you all sad and stuff!"**

 _"Sorry Kokona, I was just trying to help but it seemed like I messed up again!"_

The two purple haired students calm down a bit to comfort their friends. It wasn't their fault they're like this.

 **"It's fine Hayato. It's not your fault but I gotta do something so I'll see you around."**

 _"Don't worry about it Koharu. You always have good intentions atleast. Well, I gotta be somewhere so I'll see you later alright."_

Riku and Kokona began to leave out of the area to tend to their routine, Koharu and Hayato quickly met back up to discuss how their plan went. From the look on their faces, they could tell it was not successful on either side.

 **"Well, atleast we tried! It was still a good idea Koharu!"**

 _"Yeah I guess it was but now what are we going to do?!"_

 **"How about we try out the new equipment in the gym! I'll race you there!"**

As Hayato got into position to race, Koharu planted a kiss on his cheek as she began to run towards their goal.

 _"Gotta catch up to me first!"_

She said as Hayato quickly caught up to her with a smile on his face.

The two athletic students proceeded with their day like usual...

However, the two dramatic students were watching both of them with tears adorning their face. They simply head on to class hoping that their emotions wouldn't be apparent to the others. They had to do something about these feelings sooner or later.

 _ **Later in the day**_

Riku was looking for a writing utensil in his locker as the day was ending. He had to borrow twice from his classes and was not looking to borrow again for tomorrow as he scoured his locker for it.

 **"Seems like I'm gonna need to borrow again."** He said to himself as a familiar set of drills passed his way. He knew he shouldn't call out to her but it won't take that long and it's only for a pencil. Hell try his best to avoid an awkward situation.

 **"Hey Haruka."**

She didn't respond as she kept on walking. It seemed as if she was ignoring him.

 **"Excuse me Haruka, I need your help with something."**

She still continued on without turning back. This was starting to hurt Riku a bit.

He didn't call out as he went up and tapped her on the shoulders. She turned towards him with a frustrated expression.

 **"Haruka, what's wrong?"**

 _"Nonthing, what do you want? I need to go somewhere."_

 **"Listen, I'm sorry for whatever-"**

 _"You didn't do anything at all Soma. It's just that... it's been a rough week and I'm trying to make it._ "

 **"Well, it's also been a bit rough for me too. It seems that I just can't do anything right."**

 _"Yeah, same for me too."_

She said as she started to twirl her twin drills while Riku scratched the back of his head. They were just standing there just gazing at each other for a few minutes. Riku finally broke the silence as he remembered why he called out to her.

 **"Oh you wouldn't happen to have a pen or pencil would you?"**

 _"I do. Here, you can have it."_

She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out a bright purple pencil. She out stretched her hand towards him with caution as she tried to avoid another incident while Riku grabbed it with caution as well.

 **"Thanks Haruka."**

 _"Your welcome Soma."_

Saying those words still bothered both of them. They'll never be able to reach a higher relation than what they already have right now. They both tried to fight back the tears they were holding as the feelings began to surface again. The feelings would only pop up if they were near each other so they quickly had to separate. But they both wanted to stay their just for a little longer. Riku decided to put their focus on something else.

 **"Hey Haruka, you think the play will be fine without us?"**

Riku said trying to relief the tension that was forming, he expected her to blow it off but she actually entertained the idea.

 _"Of course, I'm very confident of our club's talent and I'm sure the play is going to be a treat to watch."_

 **"Wait, you're going to watch it too?"**

 _"Of course, I always enjoy a good play, especially this one. I'm kinda of sad that I dropped my role for it though._ "

 **"Yeah, you would've been amazing! Your acting is really good but you can still reclaim your role remember."**

 _"I know I can get it back but what if...I'm not good enough. I think I'll just mess it up."_

She was hiding the real reason she dropped her role to him. She never wanted to touch on that ever again.

 **"I'm sure you are. I mean better than me atleast."**

 _"But you're really talented yourself! Along with your accent, you could have amazed the crowd if you didn't drop your role."_

 **"Well... I didn't think it was a good fit for me."**

He was also hiding the real reason he dropped his role. He never wanted to have that thought in his mind ever again.

The two were in the same position again as the conversation began to close out. Just gazing into the others eyes for a long period of time.

 **"Well, thank you for the pencil Kokona and it's my favorite color too."**

 _"Really? Purple is also my favorite color."_

The two simply smiled at that small fact. It's as if they were so similar, they were just asking to be together...

 _"Hey Soma."_

 **"Hmm?"**

 _"Would you like to rehearse your part with me right now at the drama club? I want to see if I still remember my part just in case._ "

Riku could not believe what he just heard. But who was he to deny the request of a dear friend.

 **"Sure, I don't see anything wrong with that."**

 _"Good, I hope you remember your lines?"_

 **"Of course. It's hard to forget my favorite play."**

He said as the two got into position as they made their way towards the empty Their rehearsal has finally begun as they set the scene in their head. It was a rainy setting where Riku who was potraying Monko came back for Kokona who portrayed Yami and expressed his love for her.

 _"You should have left. You know it's dangerous to be out here during this time of night."_

 **"What kind of man leaves the women he lo-"**

 _"Not another word! To compare your view on love is mediocre at best. The only love you have for me is my probably for my body and nonthing else right?!"_

 **"Why are you behaving in this manner! Do you really think I would put myself in this freezing rain just for your physical beauty?! I love you for who you are."**

 _"And what exactly am I to you? Is your love for me enough for you put yourself in these situations!?"_

 **"I've stated this many times! I love you and I will always put you before anything else!"**

 _"If you love me then why won't you honor my wishes?"_

Kokona stepped a bit closer as Riku tried to remain calm. Their acting skills were certainly incredible as they stayed in character.

 _"I see you lack an answer. Like I said, your love is not based on how the other feels but how you feel..."_

She stayed in character as she gently grasped the hand of Riku and stepped a bit closer towards him. They were only centimeters away from each other.

 _"Have you ever took the time to wonder how I feel about the things you do?"_

 **"There's nonthing to worry about when it comes to me. Your the only one I want to protect."**

 _"But who's going to protect you!?"_

She quickly dropped her hand as she began to turned herself away from him. Everything was fitting the script perfectly as they were approaching the end.

 _"It...hurts. It hurts so much. The thought of you putting yourself in dangerous situations with a possibility of you dying is some5ing I try to avoid but I care for you too much to not think about it. How could you say you love me when you put me through this pain? Your not supposed to hurt your loved ones"_

 **"It's the only way my love. I know that you are pained by my decisions but rest assured that things will get better and we can stop meeting like this."**

 _"H-How!? How exactly are you going to do that!?"_

 **"I have my methods but I have a promise to keep to you. I intend to fulfill it no matter what."**

Kokona's face of frustration turned into a face of surprise as she took in the words he said.

 _"So you did consider it...and you agreed to it?"_

Riku simply nodded his head as Kokona quickly closed the distance and she him. Everything was going as plan as they hugged each other for more than a few minutes. Now all they needed to do was simply say the words and it will be done.

 _"I shouldn't be doing this..."_

That however was not part of the script. Riku still kept her close as he inquired what she was talking about. From the way he was hol

 **"What are you refer-**

 _"Being here with you. I keep telling myself to stay away but I can't. Every time I'm with you I just... I'm sorry Soma. It's best if we just stop here and go home."_

She said as she broke out of his embrace and started to leave. Riku was about to let her go but he always seemed to go against his decisions. He didn't want to see her sad as he called out to her.

 **"Wait Haruka."**

 _"Don't... it'll just hurt a lot more."_

 **"But Har-"**

 _"Stop Soma. You know it won't last long. I'm sorry for even dragging you here in the first place. You probably better off loving someone el-."_

 **"But I love you Haruka! I've always found myself attracted to you! Everything about you is amazing and wonderful! I don't care how long or short our love last! I just want to be with you!"**

Riku was pouring out his heart to her as she turned around with a sadden face.

 _"If you love me so much then let it go."_

 **"What if I can't let go, don't you love me back?!"**

Now it was Kokona's turn to o pour her heart out.

 _"Of course I love you back! I've always had an attraction to you! Everything about you is so great which makes this harder for me! I was hoping that the rehearsal would relief the pain but it just made it worse! I love you Soma but I also want you to be happy!"_

 **"I want you to be happy too!"**

 _"Then just let go Soma. It's better this way."_

Riku knew it was pointless to go any further with this. He decided to take a different approach. Reality is real but he did remember a line that will stick with him.

 **"But how can I not protect you if I'm not there with you?"**

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 **"I agreed to your deal and I intend to make good on it. How can I do that if your not with me?"**

 _"Soma... were not doing that any-"_

 **"Please. Atleast until the end of it. I just want to pretend that we have a chance."**

Kokona thought about it and after all that's happened, she didn't want to see Riku heart broken.

 _"... Well, my deal states that you and I would be together for the rest of our lives and how will that be possible if you get hurt or worse?"_

 **"You have to trust me on this."**

 _"Trust you!? How can I trust you if your doing things like this! I don't know how can I live with myself if your unable to be here by my side! This isn't a fantasy where people are together forever and ever, this is reality! You could possibly die tomorrow and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it."_

Kokona was on the verge of tears as she hung her head low, just like in the play. She did it with ease probably from all the emotions she was feeling right now. Riku closed the distance between them and raised her head to his with his fingers.

 **"Then be by my side for today as we still have time. Live in the now,not the future. Yes, something might happen tomorrow or later on down the road but we have each other right now. Why don't we make the most of it?"**

He said as their faces inched closer to each other. Those words affect both of them as their sadden faces began to turn into a warm smile.

 _"I love you Monko."_

 **"I love you too Yami."**

This is usually when the play stops. The crowd is left to wondered what happened to the two lovers, however Kokona and Riku decided to control their own ending as they stared into each other's eyes. All of what happened next was a blur as they finally closed the distance and began to kiss each other.

All they felt was relief and joy as they deepened their kiss with their tongues exploring each other's and their hands started to caress their cheeks. They both feared the outcome of them being together pile be short but it didn't matter to them right now. They were in their own fantasy as their hands began to explore the rest of their bodies. Reality could strike both of them so they might as well enjoy it right now.As their session began to get a bit heated, Riku wanted to make sure that she was fine with it.

 **"Haruka, are you sur-"**

He swiftly cut off as she captured his lips with her.

 _"It's Kokona darling, now please indulge me in more of these fantasies. The day won't last long.~"_

 ** _Friday_**

 **"That was a marvelous performance from both of you! I'm so glad that you two reconsidered your choice. And the feeling you both expressed, it seemed completely natural for you two. I see great things for both of you!"**

The two purple haired students received nonthing but praise for their performance in the play, especially from their club leader. After the play, their friends saw them walking out towards the Sakura tree hand in hand. Their friends were shocked to see the outcome but wondered how did this happen. They were sure that their plans didn't work but nevertheless they were happy for them.

 **"So which one of you guys was responsible?"**

 _"Which one you girls were responsible?"_

The teals said as the two groups simply shook their head. It seems that no one was responsible but it did I t matter. The goal was achieved anyway.

The two dramatic students held hands all the way towards the Sakura tree as the petals were falling. They never let go as they finally made it towards the tree. Maybe this could work out for the best as they continued be close to each other. Riku prepared for this moment as he was about to confess, he wanted to say these words as soon as he saw her.

 **"Kokona."**

 _"Yes Riku?"_

 **"Ever sin-"**

His words never left his mouth as Kokona gave him a chaste kiss. He blushed as he looked up to meet her adorable face.

 _"Let's not take up our time with this. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."_

Riku simply nodded as they sealed their promise with a kiss. This kiss lasted a lot longer than the first one. The two purple heads did accept the reality of relationships but if living in a fantasy meant being with the other, they were willing to do that.

 **"I love you Kokona and I always will."**

 _"I love you too Riku, May we be together until our last breath."_

 _ **10 years later**_

 _"Leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you!"_ A purple haired women said to a purple haired man in anger. It appears they were in a conflict as the man was about to retort back.

 **"You're the one at fault here! You can't seem to leave me alone even though I told you it wouldn't work!"**

 _"Who do you think you are to pin this blame on me when you're the one who started this situation in the first place!"_

 **"I think I'm the person who's going to finish it! We're through!"**

 _"I wouldn't want it any other way!"_

The two adults ended their argument with a glare as the man left through the door while the women stayed where she was. After a few seconds of silence, the sound of clapping could be heard.

"That was amazing mom! Seeing you and dad act is so realistic." A young boy said which got nods of agreement from a girl sitting beside him.

"Yeah! You guys are really good! No wonder you two are such stars on the big screen! It almost felt like you two actually did separate!"

The girl asked which the boy responded with nods of agreement. The woman simply bowed as the man finally came back inside.

 **"Alright, show's over so let's get to bed you two."**

The two children simply pouted as the man led both of them to their bed room. As soon as he completed his task, he went straight to his room where the purple haired woman was waiting.

 **"Excellent performance as always my love."**

 _"Same to you darling...but do you think that it will happen to us one day?"_

The purple haired man remained quiet as she continued to speak. They both were aware of reality and how cruel it can be.

 _"What if we break apart? What if you die or I die? What will happen to everything we made? What will happen to our children? What abo-"_

Her questioning ceased as the man took her breath away with a kiss. He always did that to calm her down and bring her back to him.

 **"There is a possibility of that happening...but let's live in our fantasy for now. I'm here and so are you and we are happy together."**

The woman said nonthing as she returned the kiss with equal want. They separated after a few minutes and embraced each other.

 _"I love you Riku. I hope that nonthing tears us apart."_

 **"I love you too Kokona. I will always be by your side until I'm unable too."**

 ** _I'm so sorry that I put this off for so long, I had a hard time finding a dynamic and between you and me, Kokona and Riku are straight but I just like the others just a bit more. Oh and if you were really observant, this chapter didn't follow my pattern, what is the pattern you might ask? Not saying but you can leave an answer in the review if you did notice. Now, I might actually work on the teals earlier because I have the perfect plot for them and it's not gonna be as mushy. Anyways, I appreciate you guys for reading this book and I'll see you in the next one my guys :)_**


	6. Tearful teal

**_My guys, I'm really excited for this one cause it'll be a bit angsty unlike the others but you won't de disappointed with the ending AND after this story, I can finally start on the 'good parts' ;). Note they might be trash cause I still learning to write those scenes but hey, it's practice and I hated to leave them out so there will be more chapter but for the other audiences. Anyways, let's all hope for the best for teals._**

The sun hit the eyes of the teal haired boy as he started to stir out of his slumber from the bed he was in. As he awoke, there was an abundance of promblems going through his head and many inconsistencies about his setting.

He has no memory of last night.

He wasn't clothed.

This wasn't his house.

This wasn't his room.

And this definitely wasn't his bracelet... _bracelet?_

He took a moment to analyze such a causal wear of jewelry. It had beads attached to a string that matched the color of the ocean. He wondered where this bracelet came from... _but didn't have to wonder long._

He noticed that he wasn't alone in the bed as he saw the naked form of a sleeping girl right beside him. He didn't need to be a genius to know that she was the owner of the bracelet. The hint was that her hair color matched the bracelet... _which brought fear to the boy._

He wondered if he knew her or not.

The girl finally started to stir awake. She rubbed the sleep out of her eye as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes scanned the room but then abruptly stop as she saw the boy. The two stared at each for a bit, all of the anxiety and confusion clear on their face. It seems that girl was on the verge of tears.

She has made a horrible mistake.

 _"I knew I shouldn't have came here."_ She said as she used the cover to shield her bare body. The boy knew what troubled her but he thought it be best not to interfere, he was also at fault as well.

She scoured the floor looking for her particles of clothing; a polka dot teal collar shirt with no sleeves, a mini jean skirt and some blue sandals. She found all of these items while rambling to herself about how stupid she was. She was completely distressed and there was nonthing the boy could do about it as he watched her get dressed. The girl noticed his stare and nearly cried.

 _"Do you even realize what we've done!?"_ She cried out in frustration as the boy continued to rub his head in confusion. The girl covered her mouth as she realized her outburst.

 _"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... I should go now."_

And with those words, she quickly ran out of the bedroom without a second glance. The boy had yet to leave the covers as he just laid back down with both of his hands to his forehead.

 **"Damn it!"** He said aloud as he just let some of the memories of last night flow in through his head. He knew he had to confront her about it because he still had something of her's

 _The teal bracelet_.

The two teal students wondered how did these things happen and how it came to be.

They were pretty sure it happened sometime this week. The reason they came to this place.

 ** _Earlier this week_**

 **"Hey Haruto, wanna hang?... Oh, with Rio?... No promblem man, don't worry about me."**

 _"Mei! What's up?...Plans with Koki?...No, you don't have to cancel! I'll be fine."_

The two teal students, known as Sora Sosuke and Saki Miyu, were calling one of their friends to see if they wanted to hang out later. Ever since their purple haired friends have gotten together, the two students haven't really been all that social. It always seemed like everyone always had plans with another.

 _"Yuna?... Teaching Yuki how to cook... It's okay, enjoy yourself."_

 **"Hayato?... Still tied with Hinata in racing... It's fine man, you have fun."**

This only left the teals with one more option. Both of their hands hovered over the contact of their first friends, Riku and Kokona. As soon as they were about to press the call button, they quickly retracted their hands. They knew what the answer was going to be before they even attempted to call them.

This sense of loneliness was what they were used too. It's been a while since they felt like this since they always had someone to talk too. That feeling of solitude was slowly coming back.

They lied down in their beds with thoughts of the future running through their mind. It seems they'll be back at square one; alone with no one to converse with.

But if there as one thing about Sora and Saki is that they adapt to any situation. They'll take on any challenge no matter how brutal. Adaptability meant survival.

And they will _**survive**_ this.

 ** _After the exchange_**

The teal haired girl known as Saki finally made it to her house. She didn't live that far away from the previous house she was in so walking here wasn't difficult. She quietly made it into her room and slowly closed the door behind her. Thoughts of tonight entered her mind as she tried to make sense of what happened. The more she thought about it, the more upset she became.

The dancing.

The music.

The person she was with...

She slid down the door with her face buried in her knees. She couldn't believe the actions she took at the _party_ they had. It was just suppose to help her forget, and now she went and did something.

She couldn't believe it.

She started to remember the reason why she went to the party in the first place...

 ** _Earlier this week_**

'Loner.'

The note read as Saki promptly threw it in the trash. A note was found in her locker and she couldn't care less who was responsible. It was simply a word, an untrue word at that. She wasn't alone, she had friends that were waiting for her at the courtyard like usual.

She went out to the courtyard only to be met with the color of grey, she wasn't met with the usual colors of red, green, blue, yellow and purple.

 _"I'm sure they'll be here."_

She said to herself as she took a seat on the bench. She didn't know how long she was there, but the bell was all she needed to hear to know that they were not showing up anytime soon. Before she headed to class, she saw a note near her seat that had an address and apparently a party was coming up. She kept the note as she headed right to class, unaware of the girl with grey eyes watching her.

 ** _Back in the room_**

Sora didn't know how long he was in the room for and where his clothes were but that was the least of his promblems.

He doesn't even remember what happened.

He finally found his clothes in the restroom, a light green collar shirt with short sleeves along with some jeans and blue sneakers. When he finally dressed himself, he headed out of the house and p the bus stop. He sat down on the bench and got the familiar feeling of being alone. He wondered why he was here in the first place.

Then it hit him... he was getting that feeling again.

 ** _Earlier this week_**

 _"Man, that guy looks sad."_

"I know right? He looks so lonely."

"I'd hate to be him right now."

Students said about Sora who completely ignored their gossip. He really didn't care about how he was perceived, especially if it was a false perception. He wasn't alone, he had friends who were waiting at their usual spot after school.

He was met with the grey walls of a store when he arrived, completely devoid of the usual colors of red, green, blue, yellow and purple.

 **"Maybe they got caught up."**

He said as he leaned on the wall and waited for his friends. He didn't how long he waited, but the sun setting was a clear sign for him to head home. As he was walking home, he saw a flyer for what looked like a party that was coming up. He took the flyer but didn't notice the grey eyes overlooking him.

 ** _The next day_**

 **"So does anyone remember what happened at the party? Cause I sure as hell don't."**

Haruto said to the boys who gathered around the fountain like usual. A party took place and all of them attended with enthusiasm.

 **"The reason you're having difficulties recalling what happened is likely due to the amount of drinking you did. I was sober however and made sure that all of you were in check."**

 **"You piss me off with how responsible you are, you know that Einstein?"**

 **"I care for you as well Haruto. Fortunately, none of you has gotten into any trouble so and it seemed that all of you enjoyed yourselves."** Ryusei said which brought relief to all the boys... well, except one.

Sora as still confused on what happened last night.

 **"S-Sora, you okay? You look nervous."**

 **"What's he got to be nervous about? _He wasn't even at the party anyway!_ " **Haruto started which made Sora flinch a bit. Sora couldn't believe what he heard.

His friends didn't even know he _was_ at the party.

The boys continued their conversation anyway.

 **"The party was amazing! Why didn't you come with Sora?!"** Exclaimed Hayato. Sora simply answered his question, if they didn't know he was at the party, then they don't know what happened to him.

 **"I just wasn't in the party mood I guess."**

 **"Well, How about we make it up to you? It's been a while since you hung out with us."** Riku suggested which was answered by Sora shaking his head.

 **"Naw guys it's fine. Besides..."**

 ** _X_**

 _"I don't want to be a burden or a third wheel to you girls. You all deserve to be happy with your significant other."_ Saki said to the group of girls.

 _"You won't be. Any time away from that red-headed dumbass is time well spent."_ Yui said which got rolled eyes from Mei.

 _"I doubt that. You two are inseparable most of the time."_

 _"I think that you and egghead over there spend too much time together too!"_ The usual bickering between the blunette and rednette was beginning to heat up. It was quickly stopped by Kokona.

 _"Anyways, it'll be nice if we all spend some time together, it's been awhile since we did anything as a group, especially since you missed the party."_ She said which made Saki twirl her hair more.

Her own friends didn't even notice her at the party. She has an idea of what happened but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

 _"You guys would that for me?"_ Saki said which was answered by the usual group hug, everyone had some practice so it wasn't too constricting this time.

 _"So, How was the party for everyone?! I had a blast?!"_ Koharu exclaimed as she changed the topic.

 _"I don't remember anything. I pretty sure I was wasted out of my mind."_

 _"I can attest to that. Me and Ryusei enjoyed the display of foolishness you and Yuta partook in."_ Yui glared at Mei.

 _"If I see any pictures floating around, you're first on my list."_

 _"Can't we... all just get along?"_

 ** _*Ring* *Ring*_**

Before any one could respond to that, the bell ringed to signal the start of morning classes.

 _"Well, I'll see you girls around. Can't wait to hang out with all of you again."_ Saki said as she headed straight to class.

She had a bad feeling about today as she looked at her bare wrist. They didn't even notice that she was missing something.

 ** _X_**

 **"Looking forward to the session guys. Y'all are amazing."** Sora said as he packed his belongings and left to search for someone.

It didn't take him long to find his person of interest, no one else had the teal hair like her's.

"Hey Miyu." He called out to her and she stopped in her tracks.

She really didn't want to be here right now, especially after what happened last night.

 _"Sora, what's up?"_ She said with a forced smile. She wondered what he wanted from her.

 **"Nonthing much, this is your bracelet, right?"** He said as he pulled out a teal friendship bracelet.

Seeing that bracelet triggered even more memories for Saki as thoughts about last night came to her mind.

 ** _Last night at the party_**

Saki sat all alone on the couch as the party raged on. There were drinks, loud music and lots of company but she only had two of these things. She saw how her friends didn't even notice her walk in, they were all too busy with their dates. She continued to sit alone and drink, reminiscing in the days when it was just them. Even at a social event, she still felt lonely.

Then she felt someone sit next to her.

She tried to remember what his face looked like but it all a blur, one feature that did stood out was the color of his hair. It was an ocean like color. Something about him just warned her to hide her bracelet.

 _She quickly pocketed the jewelry._

 _ **Back to the present**_

Saki finally returned to reality. Sora was still holding her bracelet, she reached out and grabbed it.

 _"Thanks Sosuke. I was looking for this. I'll see you later."_ She said as she tried to quickly walk away but was grabbed by the shoulder gently.

 **"What did we do at the party Miyu?"** She chuckled a bit after hearing that.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I wasn't at the part-"

 **"Don't lie to me Miyu. I woke up to a person in my bed who was wearing that bracelet. Now, what did we do?"** He said. Miyu was getting a bit agitated.

 _"Why are you asking me? You already know what we've done."_ She said with a frown apparent on her face. She had no idea what happened and she didn't want too.

 **"I clearly don't if I'm asking you. I'm just trying to make sure nonthing bad happen, especially since you left me in the room so what happened!"** He said with frustration clear on his face.

 _"Keep your voice down! I don't know what happened either and I don't want too! Just leave me alone."_

Sora stood there contemplating his next move, he wondered if it was a good idea to bluff her. He has experience dealing with difficult behavior like this.

 **"Fine... if you won't tell me, I'm pretty sure I'll find someone who will."** He said as he started to walk away. He needed to get some information somewhere.

Saki wondered what to do next. She's certain that someone saw them last night but she doesn't want her friends to know she was there. It seems she had to play dirty this time.

 _"If you tell anyone... I'll tell everyone that you forced me to do.. things with you_

Sora stoped dead in his tracks and looked towards her with a dumbfounded look. Was she really going that low to keep him quiet.

 **"I can't believe you. You're really going so far... even to accuse me of _rape_?" **

Her silence was all the answer he needed.

These two can not believe the conversation they were having. A simple question turned into a dangerous game and their reputations are on the line. They both stood their waiting fo the other to fire back.

 **"Why are you making this difficult? I'm only trying to help."**

 _"I don't need help, and I'm certain you don't need any either."_

She said as she walked past him and bumped shoulders. A petty move but something about it seemed so familiar.

Thoughts of the party entered his mind.

 ** _Last night at the party_**

Sora was walking through the loud setting of the party he attended. He found a couch and sat on it only to find a girl with teal hair. He didn't remember much of her facial features but it seemed that she put something away quickly.

They engaged in conversation as he continued to drink from his glass .

One thing led to another and they found themselves headed towards the dance floor as the girl led him by his hand. It seems that the conversation went well.

They enjoyed themselves on the dance floor. It's as if nonthing matter but their own selfs. Sora was never a selfish person so this change of pace was something he needed. He was actually having a good time.

Then he felt another body on him.

He opened his eyes to see the girl dancing on him. The distance between him and her was basically non-existent as she continued to slowly dance him. The way she was moving her hips and body was a bit much for Sora. Then she pulled him close to her as he was face to face with a blurred image.

It seems that she was about to say something.

 ** _The present_**

 _"Hey."_

Sora was finally brought out of his state from the call of another student. He opened his eyes to see a council member with a black and white scarf. Her name was Shiromi Torayoshi, the treasurer for the student council.

 **"Oh, hello Torayoshi."**

 _"You're late for class."_

 **"I know. My apolog-"**

 _"Is there a reason for your tardiness?"_

Sora didn't really have a good excuse as to why he was standing around. He started to get nervous as Shiromi began to smile. It wasn't a good sign when she smiled.

 _"That's a shame, it seem like I'll have to se-"_

 **"I was late because I was talking to my... girlfriend."** He said which peaked Shiromi's interest. She began to step closer.

 _"Interesting, what does she look like?"_ She asked only a few inches away from Sora.

 **"Well, she has white hair that's beautiful as snow and eyes that shine like obsidian."** He said which made her giggle. Sora hoped the flattery could get him out of this situation.

 _"My...she's sounds stunning. That certainly deserves an excuse. You may go now."_ Sora didn't hesitate as he walked pass her. He wasn't surprised by the sudden pressure he felt on his back side.

 _"See you around boyfriend.~"_ She said as she continued to monitor the halls. Sora was glad that was out of the way. Now all he had to do was prepare for class, it's a good thing he kept his pencils in his bac-

 **"... Damn it."**

 ** _After school_**

Saki was cleaning up her classroom with some help from Ayano. Saki tried to get rid of a stain but she needed a stronger chemical to remove it. Her troubles were noticed by Ayano who was more than ready to help.

 _"Here."_

Saki looked up to see Ayano hand her a bottle of some sort.

 _"It's fine, I'm probably not scrubbing hard enough."_ She said but Ayano insisted.

 _I thinks it's best if you use this chemical, everything should clear up after its use."_ Saki was getting a bit tired of the stain and she did try every chemical.

She accepted the offer and opened the bottle. The scent hit her nose but not just any scent, a familiar scent.

A memory popped into her head.

 _ **The party last night**_

She was on the dance floor with someone, it was apparent by how fast her heart was beating. She doesn't know what is happening but she's being lead to a room by the boy with teal hair.. She doesn't know why she was following him but it feels that she wanted too. The two of them finally made it to a room and she locked the door. As soon as their privacy was secured, Saki and the figure embraced each other.

She felt...warm. As if she wasn't lonely anymore. The scent was very apparent in the air. It's like she had someone to rely on... _to help her forget._

But she enjoyed the solitude.

Regardless of her conflicted feelings, the boy began to kiss her gently. His kisses made her weak to the legs as she accepted them with enthusiasm. She just needed some relief, she was sure her friends wouldn't care if she had this, she has never been selfish towards anyone. After a while, she started to return the kisses. She felt so warm in his arms as they continued this affair.

Then they fell on the bed with her in the top position. She already knew what to do after that.

 _She reached for his belt._

 _ **The present**_

Saki was still holding the bottle as Ayano was cleaning her part of the classroom.

 _"Did you use the chemical yet? I need it back."_

Saki quickly gave her the chemical and left the school building quickly.

She had to speak to Sora and she had a pretty good idea of where he is.

 ** _After School_**

Sora was throwing away the waste in the furnace. He was trying his best to avoid the treasurer for the student council as he didn't feel like coming up with another excuse. As he left the furnace area, he saw a student carrying some waste baskets. It seemed that the student was struggling so he quickly came to their aid.

 **"Here, let me help."**

 _"Thank you so much."_ The female student with greys eyes was revealed as he took one of the waste baskets.

Then a scent hit his nose.

He smelled this scent before.

Ayano hid her smile well as Sora began to drift into another memory at the party.

 ** _Last night at the party_**

Sora was in a bedroom. He looked up and saw the covers of the mattress along with the decorated walls. He felt nonthing on his body as reality started to set in.

This wasn't his home and his clothes were gone. He had to leave **now**.

Just as he was about to depart and look for his clothes, he felt a hand drag him back. He looked over to find the girl with teal hair. He still couldn't make out the face but it seems that she didn't want him to leave.

His suspicions were correct when she attached a teal bracelet on him. He sees her mouth moving but nonthing came out.

Something was said and he went back to his resting position along with the girl.

 **He slowly closed his eyes and went back to sleep with the bracelet attached to his arm.**

 ** _The present_**

Sora quickly burned the waste basket as Ayano watched him depart from the school grounds quickly.

She was almost finished with her plan, just one more step and everything will be completed. She texted info-chan to send the last piece of the puzzle.

He had to talk to Saki and he knew where she would be.

 ** _The party house_**

The teals had the idea that they would show up to the source of their confusion. They met at the house where the party took place. One took the back entrance while the other took the front. They explored the house, reliving the memories of last night. They finally met each other outside of the room they had yet to check, the room where they spent the night in. The look of confusion for both of them turned into fustration.

 **"What are you doing here?"** He asked with a hint of anger.

 _"Minding my own business."_

 **"Are you sure? I have trust issues with liars."**

 _"Why are you being so hostile?"_

 **"I'm hostile? You threaten to tell people I raped you."**

She was tired of being attacked as she fired back.

 _"As if you're innocent! You clearly didn't do anything to stop what happened. You're at fault as well."_

 **"I'm trying to figure out what happened and fix it."**

 _"And I'm telling you it's not worth it. Just leave it be"_

They raised their voices at each other.

 **"Why don't you want to remember last night?!"**

 _"Why do you want to remember last night?!"_

They couldn't believe each other. The hostility coming from both of them was clear as they glared at each other. They wondered why they were being so hostile towards each other. It felt...wrong.

 _ ***Beep***_

A noise came from inside the room. They looked at each other as they quickly opened the door and found a phone lying on the bed. It had one notification on it.

They made it towards the phone only to have them fighting over it. They both had the phone in their hands as they were in a tug of war for it..

 **"What are you doing!?"** Sora asked.

 _"What are you doing?!"_ Saki retorted.

They continued to fight over the phone until it slipped out of their grasps. It fell to the floor, ultimately unlocking the phone. It went straight to a notification, it was a picture.

A picture of them at the party enjoying themselves. They both had the biggest smile on their face in each other's company.

The full picture was clear as they began to remember last night.

 ** _Last night_**

Saki was preparing herself in the mirror. She made sure to look her best tonight as she was attending a party without her friends. She decided not to tell them of her attendence because she doesn't want to get in the way of their dates. She decided to wear something appealing but casual; a sleeveless collared shirt that matches her hair along with a jean skirt and sandals. She needed to let loose anyway. Maybe she could make a new _friend._

She was prepared for what was going to be the best night of her life.

 ** _X_**

Sora was combing his hair as he rocked a short sleeve shirt with a collar, along with some jeans and blue sneakers. He was putting some effort into his look as he headed towards the party without any of his friends knowing, he didn't want to act as the third wheel for them. He needed to have some fun for tonight. Maybe he'll gain a new **friend.**

He was going to make the most out of this party, no matter what.

 ** _At the party_**

Saki finally made it to the house and she could already tell the party started, the sound of music along with seeing a couple people passed out was the key hint. She tried her best to navigate through the crowd as she entered the frontdoor.

 ** _X_**

Sora wasn't much for parties but he knew when one was in full swing. He took a different way which led to the back entrance. The litter of cans and food was in the way but he wasn't going to let that stop him as he went through the backdoor.

It didn't take long for Sora to see a familiar set of red locks with a cup in his hand. Sora was about to hang out with him but found another set of red locks literally attached to Haruto. It seems like a usual argument between the red heads but with both of them completely intoxicated.

 **"Get off me... you're *burp* drunk as hell. You're breath smells like your grades."**

 _"You're the drunk one *hic* dumbass. Don't make me hurt you."_

They continued to curse each other out while trying to balance themselves.

He laughed a bit at the site but this was expected. He decided to leave them alone.

 ** _X_**

Saki found cobalt blue hair along with blue glasses among the seated guest, she was thinking of changing her plan and speaking to her but she was already in a conversation with another person with blue hair.

 _"So, How are you enjoying the party darling?"_

 **"A bit fast paced but all's well. Care to dance?"**

She giggled a bit as she took his hand and they went out to the dance floor.

Saki decided to take her presence elsewhere.

 ** _X_**

Sora decided to take a breath of fresh air so he went outside and caught the sight of wild green hair... along with green pigtails. The two energetic students were playing tag outside.

 **"I'm gonna getcha! Just you wait!"**

 _"I hope you can! I'm pretty fast!"_

Sora quickly went inside, away from the display of Hayato and Koharu rolling around on the ground laughing.

 ** _X_**

Saki was grabbing some food from the table and was met with the view of a yellow ponytail...and a yellow bowl haircut. It seems that they were responsible for putting out the snacks and drinks for the guest

 _"Sota...mind trying the punch for me?"_

 **"S-Sure Yuna."**

Saki lost her appetite as she saw Yuna feeding Sota a spoonful of punch for a taste test.

Then the last straw was the purple haired students, Sora and Saki couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was Riku and Kokona slowdancing on the dance floor. They were so close to each other it was hard to believe.

 **"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."**

 _"As are you my love."_

The teals left that sight as soon as they saw that and went to go grab a drink.

 ** _They were gonna have fun tonight._**

The one drink became two, then three, then five and so on. They never really drunk alcohol before but the drink was certainly doing it's job. They were unaware of the grey eyes watching their moves with her phone ready.

 ** _X_**

Sora was a bit intoxicated. Everything seemed so surreal. He was genuinely feeling happy.

He was going through another drink until he saw a girl sitting all by herself. It looked like Miyu but he wasn't too sure. He decided to walk over there and check. Maybe he can actually make a new friend or something.

 ** _X_**

Saki was drunk. Everything just lost meaning as she continued to drink the forbidden water.

She was sitting by herself with a drink in her hand. She looked around and found a boy who was walking straight towards her. She wondered if it was one of the boys at school, he'll surely tell someone if he saw her. She had to hide something that would reveal her.

She quickly took off her bracelet and put it in her pocket as the boy finally sat down beside her. They both engaged in conversation.

 **"Some party we're having."**

 _"Sure is."_

 **"Sooo... you like parties? You look disinterested, as if none of this matter."**

 _"I just came here to forget about some stuff."_

 **"I guess that makes two of us."**

 _"What makes you say that?"_

 **"Because I guess forever doesn't actually mean 'forever'."**

 _"Couldn't agree more."_

They laughed a bit. Finally, someone that understands them a bit.

Then Sora sat down as they looked out to the other partygoers.

 **"I wish I was having just as much fun as them."** He said. Saki couldn't just ignore a cry for help.

Besides, it's even more fun with someone else.

 _"Well, what's stopping us then? Let's let loose!"_ She said as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

The two were a bit lost but slowly found their rhythm as they danced. The dancing went on and they were enjoying themselves, it's been a while since they had this much fun. The drinks were starting to take their effect as their movements and thoughts began to get a bit fuzzy.

 **"You're pretty good at this."**

 _"You're not bad yourself."_

It didn't take long for them to start dancing near each other. The moment just felt right for it as they were mere inches away from each other. Saki had her back to the boy as she grinded on him while he wondered if it was safe to do anything, he tested the waters by massaging her chest a little which was met with a squeal of delight. This went on for a couple more minutes until she turned to face him. He melted as she brought her mouth to his ear and whispered;

 _"Let's go somewhere a bit more...private."_

Sora took the lead as he grabbed her by the hand and lead her to a vacant room with a bed. He entered and heard the door locked and turned to find the girl hugging him. He returned the affection and took in a scent of some kind. He didn't worry about it that much as he started to plant kisses on the girl he was dancing with. She began to return the affection which warmed his heart.

It's been a while since they've been this social.

Then they somehow fell onto the bed together. The girl had the top position as the boy was completely powerless.

She didn't hesitate as she reached for his belt.

 ** _*click clack*_**

Sora was brought out of his thoughts as he saw something fall out onto the bed. It was a teal bracelet of some kind.

He's seen the bracelet before. He wondered if this girl was someone he knew.

 **"Do I-"**

He was cut off as the girl captured his lips with hers. All Sora could do was fall into bliss as the girl invaded his mouth with such craving. She separated from the boy with a pleading look.

 _"I just want to forget please? Just for the night, be someone I can rely on, please?"_

There was no way the boy could refuse such a request. He did nonthing as the girl continued to advance on him. Besides... he also wanted to forget too.

They were tired of being _**alone.**_

 ** _XXX_**

Sora woke up in the middle of the night. The party was beginning to wind down as he heard people leaving. He was bout to be one of them until a hand stopped him.

 _"Stay."_

 **"I can't."**

 _"Why?"_

 **"I don't know who you are. I have to go I'm afraid."**

He tried to get out of her grasp but she wouldn't let go. It's as if she glued her hand to him

 _"Please don't leave. It's lonely here."_

 **"I'm sorry but I don't know you that well."**

 _"Oh..."_

Thats when Saki pulled out her teal bracelet and placed it on Sora's wrist. The boy couldn't believe what happened.

 _"Now you're my friend, so please don't leave. You're the only person I had this moment with. Everyone left me and I don't want you to leave too."_ She said as tears began to fall from her eyes. Sora couldn't just let her cry like that. He quickly went back to bed and held her like a child.

 **"It's alright, I'll stay if you want me too... friend."**

Saki held a smile as the two teal haired students drifted to sleep.

This actually was the best night of their lives cause they finally made a new friend. A friend they didn't know who needed just as much help as they did.

 ** _The present_**

Saki and Sora finally remembered all of last night. The figures they hung out with was actually each other. The look of confusion and frustration they had previously was finally replaced with a look of relief. They finally had an understanding of what actually happened.

 **"Man, it's good to know the story behind all of this. I guess I owe you an apology for how I acted."**

 _"No, I was the one who was scared to find out the truth about it. Really sorry for how I acted towards you."_

The two looked at each other and found so many similar qualities. To think the lengths they would go through to help a friend and how lonely they were. After a few minutes of silence, Sora began to depart but was stopped by Saki who held on to his hand.

 _"Where are you headed to?"_

 **"I'm going back home. I finally know what happened so there's no reason to be here."**

 _"So you were just going to ditch your new friend like that."_ She said as she closed the distance between them. He had a feeling of where this was going.

 **"Miyu, How about we d-"**

 _"It's 'Saki' to you."_ She said with a giggle. She intertwined her body with his as she whispered sweet words into his ear.

 _"I like 'Sora' better anyway friend.~"_

 ** _Next day_**

The group of boys and girls met like usual after school. It's been a while since they've been out as a group but it was a good change of pace.

 **"It's been a while since we did something like this."** Riku said to the group of boys.

 **"I'm not complaining, anytime away from that she-devil is fine by me."**

 **"Your relationship with her is a promblem I still can't solve."**

 **"I love soda!"**

 **"Y-Yeah. I mis-missed you guys."**

Sora couldn't believe the sight. All of his friends together, just like old times. But even if they were to separate, he would still have atleast one friend to rely on.

 **"Alright guys, I'm going somewhere after a bit so let's make the most of this alright."** He said as he raised his glass.

The boys clinked their glasses as they had fun as a group.

 ** _X_**

 _"I'm glad all of you were able to make it."_ Kokona said to the group of girls.

 _"Yeah, you girls aren't idiots like someone I know."_

 _"Your relationship is something I will never understand."_

 _"I love juice!"_

 _"You guys...are the best."_

Saki enjoyed the sight of her friends. It's been a while since they hung out like this. It's possible they may not see each other again but she'll still have a close friend by her.

 _"Hey girls, I may have to leave soon so let's have as much fun a possible, agreed?"_

The response was met with the raising of glasses as they clinked them together.

 ** _X_**

There were no Sakura blossoms as the two teal haired students were in front of the house. So many memories made in this house alone, it will surely stay with them for the rest of their life. Sora was certain on one thing when he turned to Saki.

 **"Saki."**

 **"Sora."**

Sora took a minute to prepare what he was going to say.

 **"Will you be my friend no matter what and promise not to abandon me, no matter what?"**

She said nonthing as a smile graced her face. She pulled something out of her skirt pocket and handed it to him.

He opened his palm to find a teal bracelet that matched hers.

 _"I promise not to abandon you. You're my friend after all."_

The two embraced each other as they continued to step inside of the house.

Their future was looking bright as they walked inside hand in hand.

 **"Thanks friend."**

 _"No, thank you friend."_

 _ **10 years later**_

"Mommy." A girl with blue hair was calling out to a women with long teal hair. The women was preparing her house for what seemed like a party.

 _"Yes dear?"_

"Is daddy going to be here, along with brother?"

 _"Of course honey. Your father wouldn't miss this for the world."_

"Why doesn't he live with us then?"

Saki knew the answer to the question well. It was something she always cherished about the girl's father.

 _"Because we're friends dear, you'll understand when you're older.."_

 ** _*knock knock*_**

The sound of someone at the door brought both of them out of their thoughts as the little girl opened it to reveal a man with teal hair and a little boy with blue hair.

 **"How's my little girl doing?"**

"Daddy!"

The girl ran up and hugged her farther with such joy. After the little reunion, the man came to the woman's aid to help her prepare.

 _"It's good to see you again friend."_

 **"It's good to see you too."**

The man and women are technically together but they chose to live in different households. Even so, their bond has yet to falter and the bracelets around their wrist is proof of that.

 _"Well, I expect more of our friends to show up so we better hurry."_

 **"Haruto can be a hothead along with that wife of his."**

The two laughed as they finished all the task in the house, now all they had to do was wait for the others. They held each other's hand as they waited, they had some great friends but nonthing compared to the person standing right next to them.

 _"Thank you Sora."_

 **"No, thank you Saki."**

 ** _My guys...I'm slick kind of sad this is over. Still I miss those guys so much so I hope this was a decent tribute. Moment of silence... ok that's it. This was fun to write but that's all of the rainbow couples so that's the end of this story... but I'm still gonna add the 'parts' so it'll still get updated but if your not interested than this is pretty much the end for y'all. So I hoped you guys enjoyed the book and see y'all in whatever I make my guys._**


	7. Fiery Fucking

**_My guys whats up. It's time that I go ahead and finish what I started... Just remember that the rest of my updates for this will be intended for mature audiences. With that cleared up, lets see what our redheaded students were doing ;)._** **_Each update will start off from where i cut it off so you might need to read the first stories if you want to know whats going on._**

 _"Show me how much you_ _hate_ _me."_

Those words rung though Hayato's ear as he stared right into her face. All he felt was pure rage for the girl on top of him as she continued to taunt him with words.

All this **_hate_** he has build up for her...

It didnty take long for him to respond back as he closed the distance between them with his lips.

 _"Mphm!"_

Yui was a bit surprised from the action but she welcomed it as she returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

How their hate turned into passion was natural for them.

The two scarlet heads continued to go even further as Yui ran her hands through his hair and Haruto grabbed her rear which made her squeak a bit.

Haruto couldn't resist her ample rear as he massaged it throughly with his strong hands. Such rough play caused Yui to separate from their lip contact to throw even more taunts.

 _She enjoyed insulting him._

 _"Can't resist my ass can you perv?"_

 **"Thats cause your tits are non-existent."**

 **He was always the one to fire back.**

 _"We'll see about that!"_

Haruto was going to ask what she meant but his mouth was covered by her small breast. She took her hand and began to press his head even further into her clothed chest.

 _"Got anything smart to say now huh dumbass?"_

Her question went unanswered as Haruto's face was still buried between her small chest. She enjoyed the silence that was provided as she finally shut him up.

 **It wasn't long until Naruto used this to** **his advantage**.

 _"Aww, what's wrong? Finally stopped being a jacka-"_

 ** _nibble*_**

 _"Ahh!"_

She yelped in suprise from the sudden sensation that Hayato provided as he began to soflty chew on her breast through the fabric of her uniform.

The stimulation he provided stopped her from forcing him which gave him the ability to gain dominance over her.

She was to stunned from the contact to stop him as he raised her shirt up to reveal a red push up bra.

 **"A push up bra... and you're still as small as ever."** He said with a devious plan in mind.

 _"Fuck you assh-ohhhh.."_

Her insult was cutshort as Hayato started to massage her small breast with such force. The way he roughly handled her was starting to arouse her as a blush came across her face.

 _"Th-They're sensitive! Slow down!"_

He ignored her plea as he used his mouth again to arouse her even more as he nibbled a bit at one breast and massaged the other. He made sure to push down the bra to amplify the effect.

 _"oh fuc- hng!"_

Yui was helpless to Haruto as he continued to play with her. She could the warmth forming at her lower regions.

Just the thought of her being his little _plaything..._

 **"Learned your place yet?"** He said as he stopped the suckling to taunt her.

She glared at him. SometSomething he has grown accustomed too.

 **"I thought with tits as small as these that you wouldn't-gah!"**

He was interupted by a sudden sensation at his lower regions. He didn't have to wonder long about who was responsible as he saw a smirk firm on her face.

 _"Wow, getting off on my body so quickly~_ " She said as she started to rub his muscle through his pants.

She doesnt know why but being so... _dominant_ over him just gave her such a _rush_.

Just the thought of that made her fearless as she continued. She got on top of while still maintaining the contact. They were still on the floor so it was easy to do.

With a mischievous smirk she stopped rubbing and md quickly unzipped his pants and used her other hand to fish for her _prize._

 _"This is taking longer than I thought... You must have a pee-wee down there, huh?"_ She teased.

 **"Keep talking bi-Ack!"**

 _"Found it.~"_

She giggled with joy as she squeezed his trobbing member and pulled it out. She was dazed by the sight of his average size cock but that didnt stop her from advancing as she began to rub the muscle with such force.

 _She loved being agressive with him._

 _"Jeez, are you gonna stay this small forever or am I gonna have to **make** you grow."_ She said while showing off her toothy grin.

He didn't realize her canines were so sharp.

 **"Its probably not growing because your such a turn off. Maybe get some bigger Higgs and I can grow an inch or two. "** He said with a smirk.

They always found a way to get under each other's skin. That burning hatred they had for each other was such a catalyst for them.

 _" Maybe if I went... Faster.~"_

She began to jerk him off even faster than before. She could feel his cock growing in her hand as she continued her actions. She felt some liquid coming fromfrom the tip which provided a nice lubricant.

 _"Sure I'm a turn off?~ You're dick begs to differ."_

Haruto had no words as he kept his glare on her. She had an idea on what he was thinking adn she didn't like it.

 **'I doubt she'll go any further. She's gonna let go of me any second now...'**

He was sure of his thoughts but they quickly changed when he saw her face flush as she kept a devious grin on her face.

 _She has an idea that keep him guessing._

He started to flair as she moved her face closer towards his cock. He felt her warm breath linger as she was only mere centimeters away from it.

 **He was thrown completely off by her next action.**

She kept her hand at the base as she quickly _licked_ his throbbing appendage.

 **He trembled at the sensation of her wet tongue.**

A spicy taste registered in her mind as she recovered from the foreign action... but what really got her going was his _expression._

The stupiefied face he had was so... _Adorable_.

 _She found herself licking it again in a slow motion_.

She began to get addicted with this action as her panties began to get damp from her warm moisture. Doing this began to arouse her even more but she tried not to show it.

Haruto froze as he couldn't even fathom the sight he was seeing

 **Someone that he had such a hatred for was licking his manhood** **so... eagerly.**

She took the next step as she wrapped her mouth around the head of his member. Haruto face began to pale as she started suckle on it.

 _He tasted so unusual...yet so good._

A poping noise was made when she separated herself from him.

 _"You taste like shit."_ She said with her usual glare as she started to rub him again.

Haruto looked to see his cock completely covered in her saliva.

 **"Then you must like the taste of shit then... Why did you stop anyway?"**

He will regret those words.

 _"Ohhh~ So you were **enjoying** it?" _She said as her tome of voice began to get low.

 **"I asked because it seemed that _you_ were enjoying it. Maybe if you got laid, you would be less of a bitch anyway."**

 _"You want me to keep going huh?"_

He stayed silent.

 _"Such a perv. Getting off just from my lips alone. Pathetic.~"_

 **"Shut the fuck up!"**

Silence filled the room as the two students stared at each other. She was always up for the challenge.

 _"Make me."_ She said as she wrapped her lips around his throbbing member which caught a yelp from the red haired boy. She began to bob her head up and down on his wet member as her tongue wrapped around his cock.

 _The face he made was priceless_.

 **"Damn..."**

He felt like he was going to burst any second now.

He was wrapped around her finger and there was nothing he could do.

 **He couldn't stand the smug face she had on...**

 **'...Fuck it.'**

He took his hands and grabbed her by the red locks she had.

She was confused by the action until she felt him pushing her down even more on his cock. He controlled her tempo as he kept pushing himself down in to her throat.

 _"Glk Glk!"_

If he was gonna be treated like this, he might as well return the favor right back... Besides, she did say to _make her shut up_. He kept moving head up and down on his member with such force.

She had such an eroctic expression...

 **He wanted to see more of that.**

The silent classroom they were in were filled with the sounds of her throat being fucked in a savage manner. She looked up with a face of anger as her mouth and throat were filled with him.

 **He felt himself getting clos-**

 ** _chomp_ ***

He quickly released her as he felt a sharp pain on his manhood.

He was in disbelief of her actions.

 **"The fuck you did that for!?!?"**

 _"I could say the same thing asshole! Besides..."_ She brought her face closer to his.

 _"Now it's **your** turn."_

Haruto received no explanation as she shifted her body upwards toward him. She pushed him back down with force as she brought her crotch to his face.

 **He had a feeling of where this was going.**

He could see the dampness of her red. panties as she hiked her skirt up.

 _"Well? Are you gonna take care of me or will I have to make you virgin?"_

He did the honors of sliding the panties out of the way to reveal her pink, moist cavern. The sight made him even more harder as he tried not to set her off.

 **"Is that a-hmph!**

It didn't take long for her to repay the treatment as she shoved her pussy right on to his moutg. The sensation she got from that sent jolts of pleasure through her body and she enjoyed _every_ second of it.

 _"Oh fuck yes!"_

What made this even better was when he started to suck on her clitoris which started to draw some illicit sounds from her. Having her pussy slurped and sucked on made her week as she started to daze off.

 _"Yes... Yes, right there! Keep slurping you fucking pig!"_

It was about time he actually put that mouth of his to good use. Haruto didn't cease his movements due to fear of facing her wrath.

 _She could almost feel herself getting cl-_

 ** _*Thud*_**

Her thoughts were interupted as she found their positions switched. The pleasure she felt began to fade as she was looking up to meet his burning red eyes.

 **"You're a selfish bitch you know that? I'm through letting you walk all over me!"**

 _"And you're a cocky dumbass you know that? You need to learn your place like the disgusting pig you are! "_

The two were stuck in each other's burning gaze as they inched their faces closer. They were just waiting for the other to set them off. Waiting for the other to start

 ** _Waiting for the one they hated..._**

They let that thought go as they embraced each other in a fiery passion.

Their tongues hungered for each other as they tried to take the other's breath away with all their mightq.

They hated each other so much... that it's almost felt like **_love_** for them.

 ** _They didn't want to be away from each other._**

They took it even further as they separated from their intimate embrace. A line of saliva was apparent after they finished their kiss.

 ** _They needed more..._**

They quickly undressed each other with only minor pauses in the action. Haruto took of her shirt and bra and Yui unbuttoned his uniform and pulled down his pants.

It wasn't long before they were staring at each other's naked form with blushes blessing both of their faces.

 ** _They knew what was going to happen next_**.

Haruto kept the top spot as he took his member and positioned it towards her entrance.

Before he continued, he looked up to be met with a glare he hated to see.

 _"Do it pussy!"_

Her insult was the catalyst to his desire as he thrusted himself inside of her

A rush of pain, pleasure and bit of blood leaked out of Yui as she adjusted to his length.

 **"And I'm the _virgin_?" **He said with a smug grin.

 _"...You can move now jerk."_

Haruto started to set up a tempo as he slowly moved himself inside of her. He was certainly enjoying the warmth insides were providing. The sounds of her walls rubbing against his member was a great feeli g for both of them.

 _"...faster."_

Her pleas were heard but Haruto had other ideas. It seems she was eager to get a move on but what better way to get her going than to _anger_ her

He started to slow down his tempo into a crawl. It took minutes for him to go in and out of her. The pleasure she felt started to fade along with her patience.

 _Yui wasn't going to take that._

 _'Fuck it!'_

Haruto was caught off guard as Yui wrapped her arms around him and took control of their tempo. She was practically humping herself onto his length as she rode it with ferocity. The repeated action gave tingles to both of them as the sound of skin smacking each other echoed through the room.

 **"S-Slow down!"**

 _"Not a c-chance!"_

Hearing his opposition just gave her more of a reason to keep going, she went even faster just to really get to him. Notging brought her more satisfaction then defying him.

 _Defying someone she loved to hate._

Her moans of pleasure filled the silent room as she fucked him senseless. Haruto was just taking her wrath as she rode him with no remorse.

 **He was always up for a challenge.**

 _"Ahh~ -Eek!"_

She squealed as she felt him buck his hips so aggressively. That action made his manhood hit a certain spot in Yui's cavern.

 **He took the initiative yet again.**

Haruto spat out silent curses as he thrusted himself in and out of her pussy. He had no mercy as he ravaged her with all of his strength. He made sure to keep hitting that spot he found which drove her mad.

 _The noises she made._

 _The faces she showed._

 _He hated it all..._

 **Yet he** **loved it at the same time**

 _"Ahh!~ Ohh fuck Haruto! Faster! Go faster!"_ She was having the time of her life as Haruto increased his speed, she also decided to move with him which brought pleasure to both of then.

Her face was flushed as she gritted her teeth. She felt her walls tighten around his dick which caused some groans from the boy. The pleasure he felt from that was so satisfying but a bit painful.

 **"Damn your tight!"**

They were in disbelief of what they were doing but it didn't matter, they only needed to know one thing...

 ** _They loved the hate they had for each other._**

Her fiery scarlet eyes met his blazing red onrs. The glare that they've grown so used to was showing as they fucked each other with no regards to their safety.

 ** _They knew they were close._**

 _"If you stop, I'll kill you."_ She said in a low growl.

 **"Same here."** He said with equal venom.

They closed the distance with a kiss as they climaxed.

 ***Spurt*** _*Squirt*_

Haruto pumped an abundance of his cum into her womb and she accepted it all while her fluids leaked onto his crotch. The two collasped onto the floor with their eyes never leaving each other.

 **"I hate you so fucking much."** He said with fatigue in his voice as he drifted off to sleep.

She smiled as she kissed his forehead.

 _"I hate you too asshole..."_

The two took a rest at the classroom and headed straight to their friends event.

 _ **10 years later**_

Haruto was lying in bed as he prepared himself for sleep. The kids were tucked in and all the work was done so all he had to do wa-

 _"Hey dumbass."_

 _ **"What now Y-..."**_

He looked up to see a familiar woman and a set of red hair with a small ponytail... But the gown she was wearing was new to him.

Yui had blushed cheeks as she was wearing a short transparent red gown. He could see the red bra and panties she had on which were extremely sexy.

 _"All these years and your still a perv."_ She teased as she hopped right in the bed with him.

 **"And you're still a bit- Mphm!"**

The word never came as she quickly captured his lips with her own. She ran her hands through his hair as he carresed her small body.

It seems the two had something prepared.

 _"Save your anger for tonight... Your gonna need it.~"_

 **"Will do smalltits."**

The two smirked at each other as they shared a glare and a smirk.

Hate was such a wonderful feeling for them to have.

They deepen the kiss as Haruto shut off his lamp.

 ** _My guys. Told yall I would come back to this. Just had to practice my smit a bit and I'm still working on it. So I'm gonna make the scenes around their personality so it feels different for each of them. Red was aggressive so blues will be by the book, yellows will be slow and patient, greens will be energetic and fast and I have no idea for the purples and my dumbass technically gave the teals two scenes. Ill burn those bridges when I cross em. Anyway, see yall guys later ;)_**


	8. Intellectual Intimacy

**_Sup my guys...I know this took some time but I finally got it :). Enjoy._**

 _"And I assure that my proof is irrefutable_ _."_

Ryusei had a revelation that was hard to believe but it was true.

He was **confused**.

He has met and conquered many promblems and situations through his life by the means of his own intelligence and quick thinking but the situation that was laid out before is something he has never encountered before.

 **Will he be able to solve this conundrum of his own feelings for the question in front of him?**

Mei's mind already had the answers. She knew what the answer was to all of her questions and uncertainty, to her feelings over the past few days as they prepared for the final, to her 'True Love' so to speak...

 _And the answer is right in front of her in this very moment._

All she had to do now was _prove_ that he was answer.

 _'The subject appears to be confused. I must reassure our position before I go any further. I need to be certain that we both want this.'_

 _"May I proceed?"_

The question she asked brought Ryusei out of his thoughts on the situation. The questions that clouded his mind seemed to stop as he came back to reality.

He didn't have his glasses but he didn't need them to know who asked that question alomg with who was on top of him a gentle manner.

He's never payed much attention to her physical features but considering the position the two geniuses were in, it was all for him to examine.

Her face was beyond beautiful. Her porcelain features were that of a modest woman who took great care in the way she looked.

Her eyes were certainly a favorite of his. Her blue eyes were so soft yet analytical at the same time.

And her slim yet curvy body. He never expected her to be this light and...soft yet-

 _"Ryusei?"_

Ryusei was so mesmirized with the features before him that he forgot about the question she asked.

He nodded slowly to show his agreement

He still had some uncertainties about this but he put his faith on her knowledge. Maybe the answers would reveal themselves through her proof.

 **'I just have to be patient.'**

She nodded as well as her gaze went towards his body.

She put a hand to his chest which was covered by the T-shirt he was wearing and began to explore the core of his body.

While the two were studying, Mei did some research on the intimate actions and activities that people engage when they have romantic feelingss for each other.

If she was going to prove her affections for him, this knowledge would prove to be useful.

Her gentle hand made its way around the core of the blue-haired man. Her touch slowly made its way to his heart which caused it to sky rocket.

 _'The subject's heart is beating at a fast pace. It appears that my stimulation is working, I must continue.'_

She took her hand of his beating heart and took the end of his shirt. He took the sign and held both of his arms up to assist her.

When the shirt came off, she gently put it to side and gazed upon his bare core.

 **'Her eyes seem to be looking over me. Her face is so...confident when ahe does that.'**

He wasn't necessarily bulky or muscular but he certainly kept up with his shape. His toned body was hard to ignore, she could feel her cheeks warming up just by gazing upon him.

 _'The subject's upper layer has been removed successfully. I shall continue with the same stimulation until a variable shows.'_

She put her thoughts to actions as she started rub her her hand over his entire core. The firm yet soft skin he had was enticing for her as she massaged him thoroughly.

 **"...Mei."**

She looked up to be met with a confused face from her subject. His chiseled features distracted her for a bit but she knew that the subject came first.

 _"Yes...darling?"_

 **"Are you certain about this?"**

She stared at him in silence for a moment. It seemed that he was questioning her to see is she was all for this. What was the best answer to his question?

 _'Actions spesk louder than words...'_

She took off her own glasses and brought her face closer to his in a calm manner. The two gazed into each other's eyes as she. began to close the distance between them.

 _She reaffirmed her position again as her lips touched his._

She had a feeling that her words wouldn't have much of an effect so she decided to answer him through her actions.

Ryusei was stunned by her answer as he succumbed to her advances. It was impossible to resisit her soft lips as well as her gentle hands which combed through his hair.

 **And the way how she pressed her body to his...**

Mei slowly seperated from him as she noticed that her stimulation had the desired effect on him.

She could feel something prodding at her leg. She glanced down to see his clothed member which was very erect at this moment.

 **'This is can't be good. I ruined the moment I suppose.'**

He couldn't stop his cheeks from flaring up due to the display he had, the embarrassment was hard to ignore. He was about voice his apology but she met his face with a small smile.

 _"I knew it.~"_

She teased which got a small smile from man.

 _'The subject is finally in a good state. Now to orchestrate my actions with care.'_

Her hands went towards the button and zipper to his pants which were quickly undone by her. She slid them down his legs and gently put them to the side as well.

The only article of clothing that Ryusei had on were only his blue boxers.

At this moment, Mei figured that it was only right for her to undress as well. She doesn't want him to feel alone in this. She grab the bottom of her sleeveless shirt and took it off in a slow manner to reveal her grand bossoms.

Ryusei couldn't fathom the amount of beauty she was displaying in this very moment. He was on the brink of unconscious from the sight but he had to endure.

He needed an **answer**.

 _'Subject seems hesitant. A little encouragement should put him at ease_.'

She took his hand in her's and led it to her her one of her breast. When it made contact, both of them shuddered from the contact.

 **'My...this is unusual yet pleasant at the same time.'**

She kept his hand there until he was finally able to do it on his own. Ryusei began to rub her breast with pristine care, the stimulation made him even more erect.

The action also affected Mei as well. No one has ever touched her in this way...not even _herself_.

She could feel herself getting a bit dizzy from the massage he gave her.

Ryusei could feel her warmth just from her body alone. He noticed that his touch was probably the cause for this...her warmth felt so nice to him. He wondered how he could attain more of it.

 _"Ah!~"_

A squeal came out of the woman as Ryusei took his other hand and squeezed the other breast. He stopped as soon as he heard her response.

 **"Mei, I'm terr-"**

 _"Your advances were unforseen...but I welcome them."_

Mei made sure to keep his courage alive, she has made too much progress just for them to stop this.

She _knows_ that he'll start to follow suit soon enough.

With the clear indication of acceptance, Ryusei continued to caress her lovely chest in a calm and gentle manner. Minutes passed as he began to feel a bit more comfortable doing this with her.

It was then that his gentle rubs slowly turned into firm squeezes. His hands began to move a bit quicker and his eyes were starting to gain a certain hunger to them.

 _"Ah...Ah.~"_

Another sound escaped her lips. That sound alone was starting to drive him crazy with passion. Maybe this was his **answer** **.**

Mei couldn't even express the amount of pleasure she felt. The way he handled her seemed so barbaric yet she wanted _more_ of this.

Her hand moved on its own as it reached for the potruding part of her lover. The man didn't notice her activity but he did hear the sound of fabric moving.

She looked down to see his throbbing member, finally free from the constraints of his undergarments.

She examined the member with care as she slipped her slender fingers and began to stroke it.

Ryusei was stunned by the feeling which caused him to stop his actions. It seems that Mei took control of the tempo as she continued to rub his dick slowly. She's researched much about the male genital but seeing it close up was something special to her.

 _'Subject's erection seems to be responding well to my stimulation. Now to identity any outside variables that would make it respond even better.'_

She payed attention to Ryusei to see if he had any specific attraction to any physical features she had. Her eyes never left his as she stroked him with passion.

 _She took notice of his many glances towards her chest._

 **'I believe she has caught on to me. I don't know whether to be anxious or relieved.'**

A plan began to formulate in her mind on what to do next.

She paused her sensual massage and reached behind her back to unlossen the bra she was wearing. Ryusei had no clue on what was going on but he was certainly curious to find out.

The bra dropped on the bed to reveal her hardened nipples. She had a small smirk as she saw his length began to increase.

 _'I figured he had fondness for my chest. Now, a bit of foreplay.'_

She took advantage by groping herself right in front of him. She mimicked his actions to procure the same feeling she got when he was leading.

She tugged, squeezed and played with herself which caused a variety of moans and gasps to escape her lips

She payed attention to his member and enjoyed what she saw.

She predicted that he had a such fondness for her chest and this action certainly proved it.

She simply adored what sje was seeing.

 _'My...maybe 'further proceedings' are in order.~'_

After the foreplay, She lowered her self down near his length and carefully wrapped her breast around it.

Ryusei melted at the touch of her warm, soft breast covering his manhood. The pleasure he felt made him shiver as she finished.

When she finally secured her bearings, she began to slowly move her breast up and down on his manhood. The warmth his member gave off was a great feeling for her as she fucked him with her tits.

 **"Faster..."**

She heard his plea, albeit a bit quiet but a plea none the less. She abided by it as she took her hands and moved them faster on his cock, she even spat on his manhood to lubricate it which made Ryusei shiver even more.

She enjoyed the state he was in. The look on his face was something she wanted to see more of.

It wasn't long until she felt the twitch of his cock along with a bit of liquid coming out of her cleavage.

Both of their breathing began to get ragged as the tempature of their bodies increased. The ecstacy was high in the atmosphere as their instincts began to take over.

It was then that Ryusei decided to take the matters in his own hands.

He sat up on the bed and met her eyes with fervor as she did the same. She knew what the next step was but her lover beat her to it.

 **"I know the answer now."**

He switched their positions and slowly slid her skirt down to reveal her blue panties. He looked to her face and saw a clear blush.

 _"Take me."_

He nodded as he dropped her panties. Her moist muscle was finally revealed to him as he prepared his manhood.

The sound of skin rubbing together filled the room as Ryusei became one with Mei.

He took a sharp inhale as Mei gasped at the length that was filling inside of her. A bit of blood leaked out her pussy but it was to be expected.

This was a first time for both of them.

 _"You're free to move now."_

 **"Alright, I'll be careful darling."**

With that, Ryusei began the tempo at a slow pace. He made sure to monitor his motion as not to hurt her by being too rough. He's learned that it's best to take it at your companions pace.

He also did a bit of research on his own side.

He could feel her walls slowly start to constrict him and adjust to his length as Mei trembled at the feeling of having him inside of her.

He started to increase the tempo of his thrust but she was only left wanting more.

 _"Faster..."_

It was only right for him to abide by her command. He began to increase the speed as he grabbed her by the hips as he continued to work himself in and out of her.

 _"More...please."_

To refuse such a request would be a sin, he followed her command and raised the tempo once more. Her hands clawed at the sheets and her body trembled as she took in his girth with glee. Ryusei began to adore the way she looked.

The sounds she emitted.

The faces she potrayed.

All of this was his doing...and he **enjoyed** every second of it.

He felt a tightening in his lower regions, he knew what that meant but he tried to let go... Unfortunately, Mei had other plans.

 _"No!"_

She clung to him and wrapped herself around his body. He was unable to escape her grasp.

 **"Mei! You know yo-"**

 _"I'm well aware of the consequences of our actions but me letting go will only refute everything we done up to this point. I won't let go! I want you so you can let it all out! I only care for you and you alone!"_

That was the breaking point for both of them. She began to move herself on him which only accelerated the process.

His anylatical sapphrie stared right into her own set of stoics cobalt as they kissed each other before the result of their doings came up.

 _"Don't stop! I'll have a hard time forgiving you if you do!"_

 **"I certainly hope you'll do the same."**

They touched lips as they released.

 ** _*Spurt Squirt*_**

Ryusei's seed began to flood into her womb as she lolled her head back from the amount of pleasure she felt from releasing her own tension on to him. He grunted from the pleasure but shared in her joy. The two collapsed on the bed in exhaustion but they felt a small smile on their face.

They both finally got the **_answer_** they were looking for.

 **"Mei, I love you so much."** He said as sleep began to overtake him.

 _"I also love you as well Ryusei."_ She said as she planted a kiss right on his forehead as she laid her head on his chest.

The two enjoyed their night and they went to see the results of their test the following morning.

 ** _10 years later_**

Ryusei was preparing himself for slumber. The kids were tucked in and he already went over the reports of his past experiments. He was reading a book which would pass the time until his-

 _"Greetings darling."_

 **"Ah. Punctual as always M-"**

He lowered the book to reveal a similar women with similar blue hair...but her attire was something he did not expect.

She had a blush when he laid eyes on her short silk blue robe which showed off her long legs and grand chest. He tried his best not to look embarrassed but she could see right through him.

 **"So...what's the topic for tonight?"** He asked casually.

 _"Hmm...I was thinking that I could prove something to you again.~" _She said in a low tone as she layed right next to him.

 **"Haven't you alrea-Mph!"**

He was interrupted by a short kiss from his lovely wife.

 _"I tend to prove my work more than once.~"_

 **"Are you sure I'm the smart one?"**

The two chuckled as they analyzed each other with passion.

They knew that they were meant for each other and nonthing could tell them different.

They deepend the kiss as Ryusei turned of the lights.

 ** _Yikes. Really sorry for the long wait on this one but i had some stories to update and I'm trying my best to make the scenes compatible with their mannerisms and personalitys. Honestly Red and Green and yellow will be easy but purple, teal and blue will be a challenge. Best believe the dictionary was right here with me on this one but the yellows are next so they wont be a pain._**

 ** _See yall later my guys._**


End file.
